A Twist In The Universe
by LilSaiyanGoddess
Summary: I own nothing. In a time where things were different and Usagi is born to the Saiyan race. I don't want to give too much away. There is language and strong sexual scenes and forced sexual encounter.
1. Where We Are Now

**Disclaimer! I own nothing, just a fan who likes these two amines mashed together. Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z are not mine and the Saiyan Language belongs to MegaKat, which I have her permission to borrow.**

**Chapter 1: Where We Are Now**

Earth. All was peaceful. No new enemies, no new challenges, no new battles, and it drove three individuals on the planet insane. They could only spar one another so many times before boredom set in. The man in a grey outfit with white armor and hair that defied gravity by standing straight on end threw punches, jabs, and kicks at another man wearing an orange and blue training outfit with wild hair gravity defying hair blocked the attacks and attempted to land a few himself. A female with wavy silver shoulder length hair stood on the ground leaning against a tree in the shade. Her arms folded over her chest as she looked on. She wore a dark blue sports bra and a pair of loose fitting dark blue training pants tucked into a pair of boots and her silver tail swishing around her lazily. Her blue eyes followed their movements easily. Becoming quite bored she leaned away from the tree, gave her muscles a quick stretch, and wrapped her tail around her waist as she crouched onto the ground launching into the fray, catching both men off guard with quick round hose kick.

"Usagi!" The man in orange whined to the woman. "You said you would wait your turn. What gives?"

"I got bored, Kakarott, and wanted to have some fun." She shrugged her shoulders as she floated in the air next to them.

"Hmm!" The man in the grey outfit let out an amused snort. "You never can wait to do battle, can you?"

"Of course not, Prince Vegeta! I am a Saiyan after all. Don't forget, I helped to train _you_ as a child on Vegeta-sai." She raised one eyebrow at him in a challenging manner as she poked him in the chest.

"Well, a three way spar would be more fun." Kakarott, aka Goku, stated with a goofy smile as he stretched.

"Of course it would you idiot! But we're trying to work on fighting together like Whis-sama instructed us." Vegeta grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over his shoulder in the opposite direction.

"Fine, then the two of you against me. That would give you practice at working together against one enemy." Usagi suggested to the two men. Vegeta grunted unhappily. "Or, you could always just use Potara, or the fusion technique."

"ABSOUTELY NOT!" Vegeta roared as he uncrossed his arms and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Alright then!" Goku spoke up enthusiastically. "Let's do it Vegeta!"

Usagi flew away from the two male Saiyans as she pulled her hair into a loose pony tail. The three of them starred one another down daring the other to move first. They remained still and motionless as the wind blew around them. Until impatience got the better of Vegeta and he charged towards Usagi, instantly jumping to level two. Goku, not far behind him, jumped to level two as well. Usagi ducked, dodged and avoided the punches, kicks, and ki blast the two were throwing at her in her untransformed state. She lobbed the ki blast back at both of them and quickly powered up herself. Her silvery white hair turned gold and her eyes pale silver with flecks of green as her muscles became slightly more defined. She smirked at Vegeta, silently challenging him. The three full blooded Saiyans continued their onslaught of one another.

Minutes turned into hours as the three of them finally began to tire. Usagi held her transformation at level three, her long hair wildly waving in the wind around her as her chest rose and fell quickly while trying to catch her breath. Goku and Vegeta floated before her in Super Saiyan Blue; the newest and strongest level that any Saiyan had yet to obtain, breathing slightly heavier.

"WELL!" A loud voice called from the ground below. "That was quite a show, wasn't it Whis?" A purple cat looking creature in Egyptian style pants and collar called out drawing attention to himself and a pale blue man wearing a maroon suit, dress shoes and holding a staff. Usagi and Vegeta immediately reverted back to normal and landed on the ground dropping into a bow showing the men respect. Goku dropped his transformation as he landed on the ground quickly and spoke to them casually.

"Hey Whis! Beerus-sama, you come to get some more food?" He interlocked his hands behind his head as he spoke to them. Usagi swiped her leg out at the orange clad idiot effectively knocking him down to the ground on his back.

"IDIOT! Show them some respect!" She hissed at him. "My apologies for Kakarott's behavior, Lord Beerus and Whis-sama."

Lord Beerus, the god of Destruction, walked over to Usagi and dropped his hand to the top of her head. "It's fine Usa." He ruffled her hair lightly. "You and Vegeta can stop groveling. Get up. Whis and I were checking on you two to see if there was any progress and saw this little match going on. It looked so interesting we decided to come watch it in person. Isn't that right Whis?"

"Oh, yes, Lord Beerus was quite entertained. He watched as we travelled here. Plus, Lady Bulma does make some excellent food. Say, Goku, would you mind popping all of us over to Capsule Corp for dinner? Please." Whis spoke in his nonchalant care free voice.

"Sure thing! Everybody grab on!" Goku chuckled excitedly.

He touched the middle and pointer finger on his right hand to his forehead, grabbed Vegeta's shoulder with his left hand, Vegeta gripped Usagi's right shoulder, Usagi rested her hand on Whis's shoulder, Whis's hand on Beerus's shoulder, and Beerus's hand on Goku's forearm. They flickered from standing in an open field to just outside of Capsule Corp on the front lawn.

Goku breathed a relieved sigh. "Whew! I'm glad we landed outside, Bulma wasn't too happy last time showed up inside. Hehehehe!" He stretched one arm behind his head.

Usagi rolled her eyes at the younger Saiyan. She couldn't help but remember his brothers and Father and wondered how differently the strongest Saiyan would have been had he not been raised on Earth. The small group made their way inside and were quickly greeted by two small boys; one with purple hair and blue eyes and the other an exact clone of Goku.

"Hey Dad!" The purple hair boy called as he rushed up to them.

"Daddy!" The black haired boy launched himself into his Father's arms.

"Hey Goten." He hugged his son tightly. "Hey Trunks, did you two get to train any?"

"The brats were probably stuck doing school work." Usagi stated with an obvious tone as she stood behind them with her arms folded under her chest. "They aren't dressed for training, Kakarott."

"USAGI!" Both boys cried out attaching themselves to her legs.

"Are you gonna train us?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"Please! Please say we can train now!" Goten whined in the same tone as his father.

"We've been waiting for you to get home! PLEASE!?" Trunks looked up at her begging with his eyes.

"If you two will go change and speak to Lord Beerus and Whis-sama first. Of all the rude things you two have learned from Kakarott... . . . " She lowered her voice towards the end mumbling about the idiotic Saiyan causing Vegeta to smirk and let out a slight chuckle.

Both boys removed themselves from her legs, turned sharply towards the two deities, and bowed 90 degrees and gave a formal greeting to them. Beerus smirked and raised his head in acknowledgement. Whis half bowed back to the boys. They quickly scampered off to Trunks room to change clothes. Usagi moved towards the kitchen and paused momentarily to look over her shoulder at the two guests.

"Lord Beerus, Whis-sama, if you'll follow me this way to the patio area I will see what suitable food and drink are have available for you."

Bulma, the blue haired genius and mate of Vegeta, meet them on the stairs as she was exiting the lab, the top part of her lab suit pulled down to her waist as she held onto Bulla on her right hip. "Hey guys! Beerus and Whis! What can I get for you guys?"

"Bulma, nice to see you. Usagi said she would gather something for us. Look how big you have gotten Bulla. You are a beautiful Princess. Yes you are!" Whis talked animatedly to the baby as they walked to the patio.

Usagi opened several capsules of ready to eat food. She also knew Kakarott, Vegeta, and herself were hungry after training like they had been doing for the past several hours. As she walked over to the table to open several capsules the young Saiyan Princess reached for Usagi. She acknowledged the small child by patting her on the head and handing her a strawberry. Bulla sat with her arms outstretched towards Usagi, begging to be picked up. As Usagi turned to open another capsule of food and beverages Bulla latched onto her tail and began to wail. She turned to look at the small princess and then to Bulma. The child's mother stood and held her out towards Usagi.

"I'll finish setting out the food. Just take Bulla; she loves her Auntie Usa, doesn't she?" Bulma began baby talking to the small blue haired child currently squirming in her arms as she got closer to Usagi. She reluctantly took the baby into her arms and stood awkwardly. The scene caused Beerus to laugh loudly.

"Sit Usa, the child isn't going to hurt you. Stop looking at it like it is the most dangerous thing to ever touch you." He stretched back in his chair, arms behind his head, one leg crossed over the other, and his eyes rested closed.

Usagi sat down between Vegeta and Whis. She held Bulla under her arms allowing the child to stand on her legs. The baby bounced up and down happily on Usagi's legs as she babbled to Usagi happily. A soft smile touched Usagi's lips as she held the small Princess of all Saiyans. She knew she would defend this child to death should it come to that; she was loyal to her Prince. _'Shouldn't he be the King of All Saiyans now? He has two children of his own and a mate. But did Vegeta want to claim being King to only two full blooded Saiyans and four half breeds?' _Usagi exhaled as thoughts washed over her. The young boys came running out on to the patio, dressed and ready to spar under the tutelage of Usagi. They skidded to a halt beside her, excitement written all over their faces. Trunks and Goten talked to Bulla as Usagi held her in a standing position.

"Before long Bulla, you'll be running around here with us and Usa-oba will be training you too!" Trunks spoke happily to his younger sister.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Goten. "She's the best! Ooohhh! And think of all the food you'll be able to eat once you have teeth! That's the best part!"

Usagi laughed loudly at Goten's enthusiasm and excitement over food. "There is no denying you are the son of Kakarott." Usagi stood holding onto Bulla and turned to Vegeta. As she extended Bulla to the prince so she could train the young Saiyans boys the little princess began to squirm closer to Usagi and soon shrill unhappy cries filled their ears.

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just hold her Usagi, she likes you better."

"I can't your highness. How am I to train the boys as promised if I have a tiny brat clinging to me?" She placed Bulla on her hip to settle and calm the child; her tiny fits gripped Usagi's shirt and her head rested on her shoulder as she sniffled away her tears.

"Here," Bulma pulled a baby wrap out of a cabinet and tried to pass it to Usagi. She looked at it, then up to Bulma, and then to the tiny babe in her arms. She had seen Bulma wear Bulla in the baby back pack but she had no idea how to operate the contraption. Bulma sighed and began putting the thing on Usagi; she buckled two straps in the back, lifted Bulla into the front pouch facing Usagi, and buckled another strap on each side. Bulla squealed happily at being close to her, while Usagi raised an eyebrow in question at Bulma. "There, now you can go watch the boys spar and Bulla will be happy and not scream her head off. Everybody wins."

Usagi stood there, babe strapped to her, eye brow raised, and starring down Bulma quizzically. The scene before him was causing Whis to chuckle. Usagi was great with the boys but when children were babies she did not seem confident of herself and extremely skeptical of the infant. Beerus cracked an eye to see the female Saiyan standing as still as stone.

"Usagi does not seem to agree with you Bulma. Just go train the young ones. As long as there isn't a screaming baby we are all winning." Beerus stretched lazily in the chair as he sat forward, ready to eat.

Usagi slowly walked over the edge of the patio. She turned her head to look at the two young Saiyans as they stood by the table eyeing the food with mouths watering. "Trunks! Goten! Let's go. Get in the air; you can eat after you spar for a little while." Usagi turned back around as the boys blasted by her into the air. She watched them as they fought against one another, watching their form and stances, calculating and analyzing their moves. The boys were doing well for their age but needed more training, more rigorous training. The boys were skilled and talented fighters but they were soft. What else would one expect being raised on a soft planet such as Earth. However, the humans had one advantage, they did not know when to give up and their tenacity was on a level of its own. She let out a breath as she watched the boys become sloppy and lazy in their stances. She looked down to notice the tiny princess attached to her had fallen asleep and she was currently holding Usagi's tail lightly in her chubby little hand.

"The boys are doing good, huh?" Goku stood next to her watching as the boys sparred in the air.

"They have talent Kakarott but still a long way to go before they are truly disciplined." Usagi gently laid Bulla's head back on her chest, a soft yet sad smile gracing her face.

"You know, they kids love you a lot. Have you thought about having any of your own?" Goku gently reached out tucked a stray piece of blue hair behind the baby's ear.

Usagi glared at him harshly. "Don't be an idiot Kakarott! I'm a Saiyan warrior with a duty and obligation to my Prince and his family. I don't have time for a family of my own. You are such an idiot!" Usagi lifted into the air and flew between the boys. "You two are being sloppy. I could have easily taken you both out several times with my eyes closed. Watch your forms and your back. You two are strong but you need to be more vigilant while fighting. That's enough, for today anyway. Go wash up and eat." Usagi touched back down on the patio and made her way to Bulma. She unclicked the buckles and handed the sleeping child back to her mother. Freeing herself of the contraption she made her way inside.

"Usa, aren't you going to eat?" Bulma asked as she shifted Bulla against her chest in a more comfortable position.

"I want to shower first." With that, the silver haired Saiyan made her way to her room in the Capsule Corporation house hold. Walking into her room she went directly for the shower and turned the water on as hot as possible. She stripped out of her training clothes and into the scalding unforgiving spray of the hot shower. She stood there, silently letting the water pour over her. _'Why had Kakarott said anything? He really is an idiot at times, even though he means well.'_ She thought to herself, surrounded by only the sound of the shower raining down upon her. Would she like to have brats of her own someday? Sure! Absolutely, brats are the future of their race. But she couldn't and would never know the joys of having a child of her own. Frieza and Cooler had made sure of that.


	2. Back Then

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! **

**Chapter 2: Back Then**

~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back 40 years ago ~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi knelt before the Cold Family of Royals. King Cold sat in the center on his throne, his son Cooler stood to his left beside him glaring down the small group of Saiyans before him, and Frieza stood opposite his brother to the right of his Father, menacingly glaring the Saiyans.

"Seeing as your planet was obliterated by a meteor and you five are without a place to call home I will allow you to continue in servitude to our family. Boys, which of you would like five strong new crew members? They'll do nicely, don't you think?" King Cold looked over the group and then to his two sons.

"Father, I would like to take them all. I could use strong warriors to help conquer more planets to add to our vastly growing empire." Frieza spoke sinisterly as he swished his tail back and forth, evil thoughts running rampant through his mind.

"Please brother," Cooler spoke drawing attention to him self, "You only want them for the Prince and the girl, but who can blame you? The girl would be a nice adage in a crew of nothing but men." Cooler moved down the steps towards the silver haired Saiyan. Those knelling before the Cold family tensed up as they were approached. Radditz, the long haired Saiyan clenched his fist, wanting nothing more than to strike out at them as they approached his leader. Nappa, the tallest and baldest amongst them, lifted his head slightly to watch as the lizard creature stopped just before Usagi as his tail swished lazily behind him. Turles, a Saiyan with wild hair, shook as he tried to control his rage, want, and need to blast them out of the way. Prince Vegeta, the youngest amongst them, was knelt between Nappa and Radditz with Turles at his back. Usagi was directly in front of him, he watched as Cooler used his tail to lift her chin to look at tyrant.

"Do stand little one. Let us have a look at you." He whispered darkly as he eyed her body. He circled her as she stood, her head held high with the pride of a Saiyan. Frieza smirked as he saw her shapely body and well defined muscles. Cooler chuckled, "I do see your interest in her brother. Not only is she strong but pleasurable to look at. I can't help but to think of the other things she could do for us." Cooler dragged his tail lazily up and down her body. She opened her hand signaling for the Saiyans behind her to remain calm, she could hear them growling and cursing under their breath.

"However I can be useful to you, my Lords." Usagi spoke trying to maintain her composure, she had a very good idea of what they were planning for her but she would endure whatever she had to ensure the safety of her Prince.

"And our men." Frieza spoke with an evil glint in his eye.

"Then it is settled. Frieza they will be under your command but if Cooler should ever need to borrow any one of the Saiyans then you must relinquish them." King Cold said as he stood from his throne. "Now that business is concluded we shall return to our tasks of conquering planets."

Time moved quickly and the Saiyans were used by Frieza for every dangerous and deadly mission, almost seeming as if he was trying to eradicate the last of them. Turles had been sent off with a special seed that grew a mighty tree that would suck any planet dry of all life leaving it null and void. He was to send back all of the fruit the tree produced to aide in the strengthening of The Cold Army. Radditz, Nappa, and Vegeta were sent off in a team of three to conquer, destroy, and enslave planets. Usagi was normally sent off on missions away from the remainder of them and usually with Frieza's elite team, the Ginyu Force. Jeice, the red skinned, white haired alien seemed to fancy her but knew better than to even look in her direction; Zarbon had made it abundantly clear that she was off limits to everyone unless Lord Frieza stated otherwise. They had been serving Frieza for years since the destruction of Vegetasai. They knew it had been Frieza, not a meteor or asteroid that had destroyed their home but they played along. One day after returning from months long missions Usagi flopped onto her bed, too tired and exhausted to even shower or even change clothes. She heard her door open as she began to drift off to sleep.

"You had better get up monkey; Lord Frieza doesn't like to be kept waiting." Zarbon called leaning over her as he grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"He dismissed me before I even landed, Zarbon. I did not think that meant I couldn't retire to my room." She spoke through gritted teeth as pulled her off the bed by her hair.

"He changed his mind." He threw her into the table next to her bed. "Now get moving, he is waiting for you."

Usagi ran her fingers through her hair and moved towards the door and turned left heading towards the meeting hall. She heard Zarbon chuckle evilly.

"Not that way, to his private chambers. You're in for a real treat." Zarbon pointed his arm in the opposite direction and moved down the hall.

Usagi had only been to his private room a hand full of times and was not as familiar with the path and knew that Zarbon would have to announce her presence before entering. She could feel her heart hammering away in her chest as she made the arduous journey._ 'Is this it? Is he going to kill me now? I can NOT die like this. I have to find a way to keep fighting. I made a pledge to his Majesty that I would protect the Prince at all costs. No matter what, I will survive.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as they stopped before Frieza's personal chambers. Zarbon raised his hand announcing their presence. Frieza bid them to come in. As Usagi entered the room she saw Nappa, Vegeta and Radditz already kneeling before the tyrant.

"Aaaahhh," Frieza's eyes dragged up down her body, taking in her dirty and disheveled form. "Zarbon, you can go now. Join us Usagi."

She walked over next to Radditz and knelt before him. Frieza paced back and forth in front of them, eyeing each of them as if they had personally accosted him with their very presence.

"Turles is dead." Radditz took a sharp inhale at Frieza's admission. "He failed in his last mission to conquer a planet I sent him too. And of course, as you know, the fruit the tree of might produces is vital to our men. That being said, we are going to need to use you monkeys more. You are the strongest of my people. Rest up; you are all going out again first thing in the morning. Dismissed!" As they stood to, leave Frieza called out to Usagi, ordering her to stay behind a moment longer. He sauntered over to her, his eyes cold, dark and evil, his tail swished dangerously behind him. Using his tail he shut the door. "You do remember the deal you struck with me, don't you? To keep your precious little prince from harm." He paused waiting for her response; she nodded her head in agreement. "Good. I'm glad you do. Now, first I want you to go wash up and rid yourself of the muck. Zarbon should have let you clean yourself first but no matter, I'll discuss that with him later. You may use my shower, make it quick and don't make me wait." He struck her across the face with his tail. "You know how impatient I get when I have to wait."

Usagi bowed before leaving to rush to the shower. She had vowed to do anything, whatever it took to keep her prince safe. Even suffering at the hands of this tyrant. She showered quickly removing the dirt and grime and blood from her body and hair. She turned off the water and went to grab a towel only to find Frieza standing there holding her towel out to her. She hesitantly took the towel and dried herself quickly and began to wrap herself in the towel. Frieza stilled her movements.

"No need for modesty, I have already seen, touched, tasted and explored every inch of you. I see why you were the most sought after female on your planet; not only are you a true warrior but you are exquisite." He circled her as he spoke to her, circling her like prey about to be slaughtered. He struck her violently across her back, "And that is why I cannot stand the site of you." He struck her again forcing her onto her knees. "Those monkeys would do anything for you." He punched her in the face. "The last precious little female." He tightly wrapped his tail around her throat raising her off the ground. "Tell me_ Usagi_," her name dripping like venom from his mouth, "have you told them what I have done to you?"

"No. . .Lord. . . Frie. . Frieza." She choked out as he tightened his grip on her throat.

"I wonder if they would still care for you, still be willing to die for you if they knew all I had done to you. What I have taken from you." He slammed her into the wall repeatedly causing her to feel weak and light headed. She couldn't tell if it was from lack of oxygen or being slammed in to the wall; but probably both. Frieza threw her onto the ground and mounted her. "Let's see if we can produce the same results as last time. Of course you know, I won't be able to allow it to progress very far." He licked a trail up her throat and bit her ear drawing blood. "Mmmmm." He moaned as he thrust into her. "We should be able to get the same results as last time. You appear fertile. You are my most favorite Saiyan and possession." He laughed evilly as he slammed into her over and over again until he let out a roar signaling he was finished. He stood from her and threw the towel at her, his way of dismissing her from his chambers when he had done what he wanted with her and no longer wanted her around.

As she left the room she was greeted by the sight of Jeice and Guldo. Jeice locked eyes with hers, giving her a look of agony as he looked over the damage Frieza had inflicted upon her. She might have been forced to be a member of their team but she was the fiercest fighter they had and she never gave up. Guldo grunted at her appearance and turned to walk away from Frieza's chambers, leading her back to her room. The trio walked silently down the corridors; Guldo in front and Jeice following behind her. He took his time observing her fresh wounds mixed with her old healing ones from where Frieza had whipped her, her neck red from where the lord had strangled her with his tail, ki burns littering her body, her right eye swollen shut, and the right side of her face bloodied, swollen, and bruising. She truly was strong; she took this abuse for any failures committed by any of the Saiyans. Jeice knew this was a particularly bad round, one of them had died. As they reached her door she walked in, eyes down cast and slammed her door shut. Jeice stood there hand raised and mouth agape, he had wanted to say something to her but couldn't find the words.

"Move on Jeice," Guldo said quietly, the two eyes on the right side of his green head looking at the red skinned warrior, "even if she wanted anything to do with you do you truly think Lord Frieza would allow it. You have seen what he does to her. She is sullied. Let her go." The two men parted ways and walked back to their chambers.

Mean while Usagi stood beneath the scalding hot water, trying to burn everything away from her. Trying to burn away the feel of his touch, his breath, the sounds he made, and things he had done to her. She collapsed to her knees, her body weak and her eyes burning with tears she tried to hold back. She knew Frieza was trying to break her, she had to hold it in, she could not allow him to break her. She, Usagi, was the last remaining female Saiyan and he would not take that from her.

Time passed quickly, missions came and went, and Usagi continued to take her beatings on behalf of all the Saiyans. Frieza grew tired of her strong stubborn defiance. A little over two weeks later, he knew his seed had taken root. He knew the signs as he watched her closely. She had grown pale; she barely ate, and looked as though she couldn't even stand to be in her skin. One day in particular he had gathered everyone to the main hall. He had planned to destroy her, to bring her Saiyan pride crashing down, and he was going to finally take everything from her. He eyed the small group of Saiyans to his left on the hall. He continued on with his meeting, eyeing the group of Saiyans the entire time. Radditz was standing far too close for Frieza's liking and Usagi looked even paler than usually. She had just returned from a mission with the Ginyu force not even 30 minutes before the meeting. She hadn't showered or changed clothes and had only stopped by the kitchen to get something to drink. Nappa stood directly behind Usagi, glancing down at her frequently, and their Prince, their little Prince Vegeta seemed extremely tense, so tense that one would almost swear his was shaking. As the meeting came to an end he dismissed everyone.

"Oh, Saiyans do come see me for a moment. All of you." Frieza's voice was playfully dark. As the other warriors rushed out of the room the four Saiyans made their way before Frieza and dropped to their knees, giving the cretin the respect he wanted. He rose from his chair and moved down the steps, stopping before them. Using his tail he raised Usagi's chin forcing her eyes to meet his. She looked weak, broken, and dying. Her eyes were glazed over and pain radiated throughout them but that damn stubborn pride was still there. He pulled Usagi to her feet; he now knew why the other monkeys had been so close to her, she was so weak she could barely stand on her own legs.

"Tell me," he wrapped his tail around her chest and over her shoulder holding her body to his as held her up right, "do you know what is wrong with her? Well, do any of you?" Frieza looked to the men waiting for a reply. Usagi's eyes cast down to the ground; she couldn't look them in the eyes. She knew what she had done had been done in service and protection of her Prince but she despised herself for it. 22 years, they had been enslaved to the tyrant for the last 22 years and this had happened more times than she could count.

"She's got a brat in her belly." Vegeta broke the tense silence as he stood. "And it isn't the first time you've done this to her." Vegeta clenched his fist as he spoke.

Usagi's eye grew wide as they locked with Vegeta's eyes. She could see the shame in his own eyes. Radditz and Nappa stayed in a kneeling position, heads bowed, eyes locked on the floor as they were too ashamed to look at her.

"Very observant my young Prince. And as it would seem, I don't have to forcibly remove the brat from her belly this time." He placed his hand over her stomach as he spoke. "It seems as though I completed my own personal mission. Making it to where she'll never be able to have brats of her own, thus ending the pure blooded Saiyan line!" Frieza laughed maniacally shoving Usagi away from him as he walked away leaving the grand hall.

With her legs to weak to hold herself up, her head swimming, and her vision blurring, she waited for her body to hit the ground. It never came and she felt herself being lifted up off the ground. Forcing her eyes to clear she found herself in the arms of her Prince. She tried to force herself out of his arms; she didn't deserve this, she didn't need her Prince Vegeta to carry her through the halls of Frieza's compound. Especially after she saw the shame in his eyes.

"You're too weak right now." Vegeta huffed in frustration as she tried to push out of his arms.

"Let us help you." Radditz felt her head for signs of a fever, she was pouring sweat, a true sign that infection had set in. "Why didn't you tell us what was going on? We could have helped you."

"No." She mumbled weakly. "Did this. . ," she shivered against Vegeta's warmth that burned her like a flame, "for Vegeta... To keep him . . . . safe. Promised the King . . . . . and... Queen."

"You're a stubborn idiot, girl." Nappa rolled his eyes as he opened the door for them to exit the great hall. They walked in silence to her room as she shook in Vegeta's arms.

_'I can't die like this. I can't die till Vegeta is free, I will die when he is free and Frieza is dead.'_ Usagi thought as she subconsciously touched Vegeta's cheek and looked up at him through barely open eyes. Her hand slid away from his cheek and fell limply to her side, her eyes rolled back into her head, and her head fell to his chest. Vegeta shook her gently trying to rouse her. Terror filled Vegeta's eyes as he looked to Nappa for help.

Nappa reached over and checked for a pulse and let out a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding. "She just passed out, Vegeta. We'll take care of her. She's one of us."

As they reached the door to her room an awful smell filled their noses; the smell of death and blood. Vegeta looked down to see his arm soaked in blood coming from Usagi. Radditz rushed into the room and began filling the tub with warm water in order to clean her wounds. Nappa locked the door behind them as they entered her bedroom and pulled a pair of underwear from her drawers that would not rub on her wounds. Vegeta sat Usagi down on the side of the tub holding her up as he and Radditz stripped her down. She woke enough to attempt to fight back as they tried to pull the clothes from her body.

"No! NO!" Usagi pushed against them both and tried to stand and break away from them.

Radditz grabbed shoulders gently shaking her while trying to get her to focus on him. "USA! USAGI! Listen to me! It's Radditz; we're not going to hurt you! We're trying to help you. Calm down!" He yelled to gain her focus.

Her eyes opened just enough to focus on Radditz as his voice made it through to her. She slumped against him as she recognized him, trust taking over as resigned herself to the darkness. Vegeta and Radditz finished stripping her of her clothes. Vegeta felt sick to his stomach as he saw the amount of fresh and healing wounds that littered her body. He lifted her into the tub and gently started pouring water over her wounds as Radditz held her up right in a seated position in the tub. She hissed quietly even though she was unconscious as they tried to clean her wounds. Nappa worked on pulling her hair from the where it was stuck to the wounds on her back. He knew he was causing her more pain as he tried to free her hair. He stood from the tub and grabbed a knife that he knew was hidden by her bedside. He leaned down by her ear and whispered quietly, "Usagi, I'm going to have to cut your hair." He gathered as much of her hair as loosely as he could without causing her pain. He cut her knee length silvery hair to just above her shoulders. They emptied the tub once the water had turned dark brown from muck and blood that had been caked into her wounds and they began to run the shower to quicken the process of getting her clean. Once all the wounds had been cleaned with soap and water they were ready to move her to the bed in order to put salve on her wounds. Using his ki, Vegeta dried her off and scooped her up delicately and placed her back side up on the bed with a towel underneath her. Nappa softly spread the salve on her open wounds as Radditz placed strips of gauze over the wounds to keep them from becoming more infected again. Vegeta knelt at the edge of the bed looking over her pale bruised and swollen face, his face stoic and cold while his emotions ran rampant, inside a war ragging. She looked like this, suffered all of these things for him, to protect him, to keep him safe, the Prince of a now dead race. He was lost in his own thoughts when he felt her hand grip his own. His knuckles white from gripping the sheet of her bed.

"Do . . . it again. For you. . . . Your majesty." Usagi choked on the pain, refusing to scream or show any signs of weakness, a slight cough escaped her lips. Vegeta poured a small cup of water and brought it to her lips helping her to take a sip.

"Try again Usa." He spoke softly as he tucked the hair behind her ear as leaned his ear to her mouth.

"I would do all of this again for you, Prince Vegeta. I would take all of this to keep you safe." She took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and grabbed his hand tightly as Nappa spread salve over the deepest and newest of the cuts. She opened her eyes again to look at her Prince. "I pledged fealty to you as a brat and to the crown," she hissed as Radditz spread the gauze over that wound, "and future royal generations. To keep you safe your majesty, I would endure pain and torture worse than this." She grunted as they pulled a piece of shrapnel out of one of the wounds on her leg.

"Damn woman! What did he use to do this to you?" Radditz hissed as he pulled another piece of metal from her leg further down.

"Don't know." She huffed through the pain.

"Nappa!" Vegeta barked quietly. "She's suffered enough; give her something to knock her out. NOW!" His eyes landed back on her as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine, your majesty." She closed her eyes.

Radditz held up a vial of liquid with a questioning look towards Vegeta as he nodded his head yes. Nappa stopped placing the salve on her wounds momentarily. Radditz poured the liquid into a cup with a small amount of alcohol. He rounded the bed switching sides with Vegeta and knelt beside where her head rested. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Usa," he called softly silently begging her to open her eyes, "I know you are strong, probably stronger than any of us but at least take a sip of this. It's some of the stash that we have left over from Turles; it will at least take the edge off." She nodded her head weakly as he helped her to sit up so she could drink quickly. Once she had turned the cup up and finished the drink she laid back down and almost immediately passed out. Radditz nodded and moved to switch sides with Vegeta but the Prince shook his head no and stayed put help Nappa tend to her.

"I caused this pain and these wounds. I will watch over her first tonight." Vegeta spoke as he took a seat in a chair next to her bed. Radditz and Nappa nodded as they set up cots on the floor of her room. Radditz quietly slipped out of the room and down the hall to the medical area. He brought back some medicine to help stave off any infection that was trying to set in internally. He lay down on the cot and turned on his side watching her light breathing. Vegeta sat in a chair at her bed side, his eyes holding a murderous intent as he watched over the last female Saiyan. Nappa's snores filled the air and the prince and the long haired warriors' eye locked.

"Go to sleep, Radditz." Vegeta leaned back in the chair and folded his arms over his chest.

"It is hard to sleep, your majesty. I'm worried she'll stop breathing." Radditz's eyes immediately back on Usagi's bruised and broken body.

"You need to sleep; that's an order from your Prince." Vegeta glared at him. "I've got her. I'll keep an eye on her."

"She's the closet thing I have to family now." Radditz admitted, worry lacing through his words.

"She is the closest thing any of us have to family now."

Once she had been healed and was back in action Frieza split up the remaining four Saiyans. Nappa and Vegeta remained together as a team, Radditz was sent off to take over the planet his brother had failed to claim, and Usagi was sent to Cooler. Frieza had used her to his fill and had grown angry that he had only been able to crack her resolve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~


	3. WHAT!

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! **

**Chapter 3: What?!**

That was how she found herself here, on Earth. While in service to Cooler, they landed on Earth to take revenge for the death of Frieza. A man she would later come to know as Kakarott, son of Bardock, brother to Radditz and Turles, had conquered and defeated Frieza, bringing down a space tyrant. Usagi was brought back from her thoughts as she felt the water turning cold. She could feel the pain of tears stinging her eyes, tears she didn't even know she had to cry. Saiyans don't cry, warriors don't cry, but the pain of all she had endured, of what she could never have, and of what she had lost had broken her resolve. He had succeeded; they had both succeeded in breaking her strength and will.

She would never be the same. She stood from her kneeling position, turned off the water, and grabbed her towel. She flared her ki to dry herself quickly and redress. She pulled on a new bra, black tight fitting t-shirt, underwear, a pair of light jeans and she slipped on a pair of grey tennis shoes. She pulled her still damp hair into a loose braid and wrapped her silver tail around her waist. She walked back outside to see the sun had begun to set giving the sky an orange glow contrasting with the bright white light of the patio lights. By now, the rest of the Z Force had showed up and Chichi was yelling and hollering at Goku for letting Goten stop studying and fight with Trunks.

Vegeta caught her walking over to the table out of the corner of his eye and made his way over to her. He caught her by the elbow and pulled her out of ear shot of the others. They stood there starring one another down till Vegeta spoke quietly.

"I know you. I know you are still dealing with what happened all those years ago. Maybe Bulma can run a scan and. . . . "

"She ran a scan after we blew up the gravity room last month." Her eyes found the floor, he had seen her vulnerable and weak, she didn't deserve anything. "It is still in ruins. There's no fixing me Vegeta." She pulled her arm away from his grasp. "It is better this way. I can protect you, your mate, and your brats without my own family distracting me." She walked over to the table and grabbed a plate of food and a bottle of rum, the closest thing to what Radditz and Turles use to drink.

"Lord Beerus," Whis started softly as they approached the table for another helping of food, "wasn't there something you needed to tell them? Hhhmmmm?"

"Oh, yes, that." He shoveled some food into his mouth. "You see," Beerus swallowed quickly, "I found an anomaly in space and it looks as though Vegetasai has been brought back somehow and many of the inhabitants."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled as Usagi spit out her beverage.

"Yes Prince Vegeta. A number of them are already on their way here to Earth, they should arrive within two weeks." Whis spoke softly as he took a sip of his drink; sparkling blush wine. "Oh my! This is fabulous."

Usagi turned up the bottle downing it quickly. She didn't want to think about it, too many emotions, and too many thoughts. Who was coming back? Why were the coming back? How did they come back? Usagi opened another bottle as she let her thoughts continue to pour through her mind. Vegeta stood questioning Beerus and Whis.

"We could tell Vegeta but that would ruin the fun. Just know they aren't coming here to hurt you so stop asking." Beerus said lazily.

"In other words," Usagi stated slurring her words as she worked on her third bottle of run, "we need to be ready to fight just in case." She let out a loud hiccup.

"How much have you had to drink?" Whis looked at her, she was the most relaxed they had ever seen her. She was leaned back on two legs of the chair, her feet propped up on the table, and a bottle in each hand; one unopened and the other half way empty.

"This is three," she shook the half empty bottle, "and this is four. I think four shall spend the night with me." She hugged the bottle close to her side.

Vegeta let out a loud laugh. "Radditz and Turles would be proud of you!" Usagi and Vegeta let out a hearty chuckle as they thought about the two brothers.

"In all seriousness," Usagi cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention, "we need to be ready for anything when they get here." A small hiccup escaped her lips.

"Alright! This is so exciting Goten!" Trunks pumped his fist in the air. "We might get to fight."

"YEAH!" Goten shouted excitedly.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Yelled Bulma, Chichi, and Usagi. The two mothers turned to look at Usagi.

She stood quickly causing her chair to flip backwards. All eyes landed back on her as she made her way over to the boys. She knelt down to their level and spoke to them softly.

"We," she motioned towards Vegeta and Goku, "will meet the Saiyans and see what they want. You two have a very special task. Are you listening?" She motioned for them to lean in closely as she whispered quietly to them her request. They nodded their heads eagerly. "I need you boys to stay behind and protect your Moms and Bulla. They need you more than we do. Got it? You two stay with them no matter what and do not leave them for any reason. Got it?" The two young boys nodded their heads yes.

"Do we still get to train though, Usa-oba?" Goten asked looking up at her sheepishly.

"Of course! You're probably stronger than the Saiyans that are coming anyway so you two will be our secret weapon." She winked at the young boys. "You two hurry up and finish eating so you can get bathed and to bed. Training starts early in the morning." The boys plopped down at the table and started shoveling food into their mouths.

"Training?" Chichi screeched. "No, no, no. Homework and school studies first then training." Her hands planted on her hips.

"They'll be getting up before the sun to train, Chichi. They can do their studies after breakfast." Usagi shrugged her shoulders as she took a big swig of her fourth bottle of rum.

"I think that is fine, Usagi. Don't you Chichi?" Bulma smiled at her friend. "The boys won't be too rambunctious after getting energy out that early in the morning."

"Hmm." Chichi tapped her finger to her lips. "You may be onto something Usagi. If this works out tomorrow it might become part of our regular schedule. Alright boys," Chichi pointed towards the house, "let's march ourselves right to the bath tub, pajamas, teeth, and bed."

Trunks and Goten ran off to the bathroom, rushing to get in bed so they could wake up and train in the morning. Chichi followed after them to ensure they didn't break anything or blow up the bathtub. Bulma made her way inside with a sleeping Bulla and proceeded to put the sleeping child to bed. Whis and Beerus bid their farewells and left to return home and the remaining Z Force departed to their own homes. Usagi sat down in one of the lounge chairs, bottle in hand as she looked up at the darkened sky. Vegeta leaned against the railing beside her chair. Goku lazily sauntered over with a plate of food and sat down in the chair to the right of Usagi.

"You're worried." Vegeta stated obviously.

"No, Vegeta," Usagi said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "I haven't been worried about anything. Not even when this big idiot brought Frieza back from HELL and promised to bring him back to life if he helped us win the tournament." She took another big swig from her bottle.

"Really? I kind of thought you were going to kill me when I did that. Whew! I sure am glad to know that Usa." Goku laughed care freely as he shoved a sandwich in his mouth.

Usagi moved the bottle to her left hand, pulled back and punch Goku as hard as she could sending him toppling over out of the chair. "You IDIOT! Of course I haven't forgiven you! Have you never heard of sarcasm?!" Usagi flopped back in the chair and offered the bottle to Vegeta. He took a sip from the offered bottle and handed it back.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Usa." Goku sat back up in the chair. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

"It is Kakarott. I forget sometimes you weren't with us during the time we were 'working' for Frieza. Oh the fun times Vegeta that only you and I share a memory of." She leaned her head back and looked the stars.

"Oh, by the way guys," Bulma stuck her head out of the door, "I am hosting a party here in two nights. I need you to be on your best behavior and wear the outfits that are hanging up in your closets. Good night!" Bulma chirped as she shut the door.

Usagi and Vegeta groaned at the prospect of one of Bulma's parties. They were expected to dress up and look the part and be proper. Bulma had to schmooze with investors and entertain people who wanted to pitch ideas to her for new inventions. Usagi didn't mind it too much, there was always great booze at the parties and she would stick close to Bulma to keep a look out for any signs of troubles. Usagi would usually wait till the party was over to drink. Vegeta just stood back looking at the party, keeping a close on his mate as she wined and dined her guests. Goku on the other hand had to be wrangled in by Chichi.

"Bulma's parties are great! I can't wait; the food is always so good!" Goku said excitedly as he stuffed the remainder of the sandwich into his mouth causing Usagi to roll her eyes and Vegeta look away in disgust.

Standing from her chair Usagi stumbled a little. "I guess we should turn in for the night since I promised to wake up early and train the boys. Your majesty." Usagi gave a slight bow to her prince and he returned a simple nod. "Kakarott." Usagi nodded to the care free Saiyan.

Vegeta followed her inside as well and made his way to the room he shared with Bulma. Once in her room Usagi stripped out of the jeans, shoes and t-shirt and crawled into bed. She turned on the TV and starting flipping channels. A light knock on her door caught her attention and a few seconds later Goku popped his head through the door. He smiled warmly at her and waited for permission to come in.

"What do you want Kakarott?" She crossed her legs and opened the bottle to take another sip.

"Can I come in?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure." She sat the bottle down on the night stand and waited for him to crossover the floor to her bed.

"I know something happened when you were with Frieza but I don't know what. And I know you don't really want to talk about it but whenever you do want to talk about it I wanted to let you know that I am here for you." He placed his large hand gently on her shoulder.

His kind soft spoken words and gentle touch caused a burning sensation at the back of her eyes and her vision became blurry. She touched the hand resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you Kakarott." Her voice cracked as the tears began to spill from her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Her tears spilled freely and sobs began to wrack her body. He soothingly rubbed her back trying to calm her down. He hadn't meant to make her cry; he didn't even know what he did to make her cry. He looked to the door to see Vegeta standing there, concerned etched all over his face as he looked menacingly at Goku. He started to slightly rock her back and forth. Vegeta slowly backed away from the door but stood in the hallway just outside.

'_If Kakarott says anything stupid to her. . '_ Vegeta thought menacingly towards the taller Saiyan.

Goku noticed that her tears had stopped and her sobs slowed and reduced only to small hiccups. She leaned away from his chest and swiped at her eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder and took a deep calming breath.

"I'm sorry Kakarott." Her voice was small and eyes downcast staring at the blanket.

"Hey," he placed his fingers under her chin and pulled her eyes up to his, "its okay. We're friends and I just wanted to make sure you know I am here for you whenever you want to talk. Okay?" He smiled his signature goofy at her, trying his best to cheer her up.

She smiled softly back at him and as he made his way to stand up Usagi stilled his motions by grabbing his wrist. Goku settled back down on the bed and waited patiently for her to say or do something. She took a deep breath and picked at invisible fluff on the bed spread.

"I can't have brats of my own Kakarott. Frieza and Cooler took that away from me. They beat me amongst other things to ensure I wouldn't be able to have any of my own." She looked up at him through her bangs waiting to see his reaction.

Anger flashed across his face before he quickly pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Usa. I didn't know." He held onto her tightly as she slowly wrapped her arms around his back. "I won't let him near you. Okay? And if even looks at you I'll send him right back there. Promise." He pulled back from hugging her and stood next to the bed. "If I bring some food in here will you tell me more about Vegeta-sai and the Saiyans?"

"Only if you share the food and bring something to drink, Kakarott." She smiled at him as she stretched out.

He smiled back at her and made his way out of the room towards the kitchen. As he exited her room he saw Vegeta leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest and eyes closed. "Hey Vegeta."

"Kakarott." He opened his eyes and leaned away from the wall and made his way towards his bedroom he shared with Bulma. "It was bad Kakarott, that time was bad for me but worst for her. Don't push her."

"Sure thing Vegeta. Night."


	4. A Day In The Life At Capsule Corp

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! **

**Chapter 4: A Day in the Life at Capsule Corp**

The next morning came quickly. Usagi and Kakarott had sat up all night with them talking about all things Saiyan and about his brother's and Father, their heritage, customs, legends, and language. Usagi noticed the alarm clock next to her was about to start sounding to wake her up for training. She climbed out of bed stretched and grabbed a new pain of training pants and her boots. She slapped the tall Saiyan on the shoulder.

"Come on Kakarott, let's go get the boys and get started."

They walked down the hall to Trunks room where they found Trunks and Goten still asleep, sprawled out across the bed. Goku walked over to the bed and tried to gently rouse the boys. They moved over and pulled the blanket over their heads. Usagi disappeared down the hall and returned with a bucket of marbles out of the freezer. She pulled back the covers quickly and threw the marbles on the bed between both boys. They both leapt out of bed screaming about how cold it was.

"Well," Usagi stated setting the bucket down on the bedside table, "now that you are both awake you can go and get dressed so we can start training and then you can have breakfast."

The boys quickly stripped out of their pajamas and furiously pulled on their training clothes and hopped around as they tried to pull on their boots. Usagi scooped the marbles back into the bucket and made her way to the door. As she left she reminded the boys to make the bed and put away their dirty clothes. She walked down the stairs again and into the kitchen putting the marbles back in the freezer and poured herself and Vegeta a cup of black coffee. The boys came racing down the stairs with Goku in tow. Usagi walked out the back door and as she began to set Vegeta's cup of coffee on the table she felt the cup being lifted from her hands. Her eyes locked with Vegeta's as they raised their mugs at one another. They looked out to see Goku leading the boys in warm up stretches.

"Did you get any sleep or did the idiot keep you awake all night?" Vegeta asked gruffly taking a sip of coffee.

"We stayed up all night. He was actually very attentive and interested and knowing about our people. He picked up on some of the language." She sat down in the chair, deciding to enjoy her coffee while Kakarott had control of the warm up.

"Damn, guess I can't talk about the idiot anymore." He sat his half empty coffee cup down on the table.

"I said some, your majesty, not all of it. Just greetings and simple phrases." She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want to over load him. I told him stories about Radditz, Turles, and Bardock." A sad smile touched her face.

Usagi and Vegeta finished their coffee and moved to join the boys in the last of their warm up stretches. They moved onto katas and working on forms and stances for the boys. Usagi walked around the boys and adjusted them into the proper stances. They kept on like this for the next four hours until 9 am when all of their stomachs began to rumble and growl at them. Usagi called training to an end and the boys, including Goku went rushing in for breakfast. Vegeta and Usagi rolled their eyes and walked in, stopping to grab their cups as they made their way to the table. After eating their fill the boys rushed up stairs and changed clothes and grab their books.

"Well, if this actually works you three are going to be training with them every morning from now on." Chichi said as she walked away into the living room.

Bulma sat Bulla in her high chair between Usagi and Vegeta. "Before you three get together and run off to train more I need you to go try on your outfits; that way if there are any alterations that need to before tomorrow night. Go, go! Usagi, dear, let me come help you with your outfit so give me just a minute." Bulma waved at Vegeta and Goku sending them upstairs.

Usagi remained seated next to Bulla and fed her baby food and the puff snacks. She would hand them to the small Princess allowing her to feed herself. Bulla picked up one of the puff snacks and offered it to Usagi, grunting until the silver haired woman took it. This was Bulla's favorite game to play, feed the big ones. Bulla placed the snack in Usagi's mouth and began giggling. She leaned over to the small babe and began to tickle her softly eliciting small baby giggles from her mouth. Bulma looked on with a small smile on her lips.

"Alright," Bulma walked over to them, "let's go try on this outfit." Bulma reached down to Bulla, unbuckled her from her seat and placed her on her hip.

Bulma and Usagi walked up the stairs to Usagi's room. Bulma walked in and over to the closet and pulled out a bag on a hanger. Sitting Bulla down on the ground, Bulma unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress. She hung it up on the top of the door frame letting it hang down loosely. Bulma walked out of the room to grab a necklace, a couple of bracelets, hair jewels, and shoes. Usagi knelt down on the floor next to Bulla in order to assist the baby as she tried to stand up. Bulma walked back in the room and placed the jewelry on the chest of drawers and shoes on the floor beside it. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips waiting for Usagi to try on the dress. Usagi stood and stripped down to her underwear, pulled the ties loose on the back of the dress and over her head. She slipped the strappy wedge shoes onto her feet and waited for Bulma to finish lacing up the back. Bulma stepped back and waited for Usagi to slowly turn around and inspect her. Bulma smiled and clapped happily. She quickly put the jewelry on her, stood back and motioned for Usagi to spin around.

"Perfect! Oh Usagi!" Bulma started pulling the jewelry off of and undoing to tie in the back. "You are going to have all eyes on you!" Bulma squealed as Usagi stepped out of the dress and began to redress in her sparring clothes.

The next day everyone woke up to a house full of hustle and bustle. Bulma stood downstairs still in her pajamas and bathrobe with Bulla on her hip as ordered the decorators and caterers as to where things needed to go. Usagi walked down stairs stretching as she yawned and still in her pajamas, an oddity in and of itself. Bulma turned to greet the silver haired Saiyan. Usagi scooped Bulla out of Bulma's arms to help make the blue haired genius's job easier. She walked into the kitchen and began to pull out plates and silver ware. She waited patiently for the coffee to finish brewing while she pulled out baby cereal and mashed fruit for Bulla. Trunks and Goten came running into the kitchen still in their pajamas and sat down quickly. Usagi poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed cups for the boys and filled them with orange juice. Usagi grabbed a couple of breakfast food capsules and opened them on the table. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, grits, toast, fresh fruit, sausage, and donuts filled the table. As she turned away from the boys she saw Vegeta entering the kitchen, dressed and ready to train. She nodded towards him and moved over to the coffee pot and poured him a cup of coffee. Vegeta took it and sat down beside Bulla and began loading up his plate. Usagi sat on the other side of Trunks as she filled her plate as well. Goku and Chichi walked into the kitchen dressed and ready for the day and sat down to eat as well. Bulma walked in the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbed a donut and ate it quickly.

"They are setting up in the back yard," she looked pointedly at the Saiyan males around the table, "don't go back there and mess anything up. The guest will start arriving at 4 pm so we only have 7 hours until they arrive and 5 hours until we have to get ready." Bulma took a big swig of her coffee and topped off her cup.

"No worries Bulma, I'll keep the boys preoccupied in the gravity room and make sure they don't blow it up." Usagi leaned forward filling her plate and the boys' plates again.

"You have to get ready to Usagi. Bulma made an appointment for a stylist to come and do our hair, makeup, and nails so you can't be in there training too long." Chichi smiled at the female Saiyan, excited at the prospect of bonding time.

Usagi let out a sigh causing Vegeta to chuckle. She did not like doing the pampering thing; all the hair and nails, the womanly things of makeup and dresses. She quickly ate her food and walked upstairs to change. The boys rushed off behind her and got dressed quickly. She pulled on her black sports bra, dark training top, tucked her top into the pants and tied them tight around her waist. As she sat down on the bed and pulled her boots a knock resounded off her door.

"Come in." She mumbled as she tucked her pants leg into her Saiyan boots.

Vegeta opened the door and closed it behind him. The two starred silently at one another until the sound of Trunks and Goten running outside brought them back to reality. "Are you nervous? Be honest." Vegeta stated gruffly, refusing to break eye contact with her.

"In regards to what your majesty?" She stood from the side of the bed and began to stretch. "Being in a dress and heels tonight with. . . "

"No." He cut her off abruptly. "The Saiyans returning."

"Anxious is a better word. We don't know who is coming, what they have in mind, if they are working for Frieza again, or if they are planning to eradicate us."

"Hmmm. My thoughts exactly." He leaned away from the door. "Good thing we'll be prepared. Are you nervous?" He asked he opened the door and she followed him out of the room.

"I just answered your question about that Vegeta-sama." She rolled her eyes.

"About your dress and shoes." He huffed at her.

"It's a little revealing and flashy for my taste." She exhaled deeply as she thought about the plunging neck line and the thigh high split up the right leg.

"I'm sure you'll look fine." Vegeta made his way down the stairs with Usagi close behind him.

They entered the gravity room to find the boys bouncing happily all over the room while Goku chased after them trying to tickle them. Usagi shut the door as Vegeta turned on the gravity machine and instantly increased the gravity to 100 times that of Earth's gravity. Usagi watched as the boys fell to their knees at the sudden increase of pressure but quickly stood, bracing themselves as they tried to remained standing. Usagi and Vegeta stood side by side, arms folded over their chest watching as the boys struggled to remain standing.

"Here's the deal, fifteen laps around the building under this gravity level then we will move on." Usagi stated.

"Running, they have to be running laps." Vegeta corrected. "Usagi and I will be sparring. Kakarott, that's two hands and one foot worth of laps."

"Hey! I know how to count Vegeta." He turned to the boys. "You guys can do it, come on!"

The boys completed their laps and then moved on to Katas. Kakarott taught them his style while Usagi and Vegeta continued to spar, neither pushing the other very hard but just enough to break a sweat. Three hours passed quickly when a knock at the door drew the occupants' attention. Bulma and Chichi stood in the door window pointing at Usagi and the boys. Usagi rolled her eyes, powered down, landed on the ground and made her way to the door. Trunks and Goten followed Usagi into the house. Bulma walked into Bulla's room to put her down for her nap. Chichi ushered the boys into the bathroom in order to get them cleaned up and dressed. Usagi walked into her bathroom and turned on the water. She stripped out of clothes, throwing them into the laundry basket and under the unforgiving hot spray of the water. Her muscles easily relaxing and melting under the hot spray. She let the water run through her hair, down her face and body. She squeezed the shampoo into her hand and messaged the shampoo into her scalp. Grabbed the bar of soap and a hand cloth she lathered it up and scrubbed her body down. She stood under the hot spray of the water as she rinsed herself clean. She heard Chichi knock on the bathroom door and say something about a robe. She heard to door open and saw Chichi's arm reach in and hang a robe on the hook on the back of the door and shut it behind her. Usagi turned off the water, grabbed her towel, dried herself off, wrapped the towel around her hair, and slipped into her robe. It was a grey, three quarter sleeve robe with light pink cherry blossom design and stopped just above her knee. She stepped into bedroom and picked up the nude strapless bra and nude underwear Bulma had bought for her. Usagi slipped out of the room, into the underwear and pulled the robe back on. Opening the door she stepped into the hallway and towards Bulma's room. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for Bulma to respond. She heard a bang against the wall and reached for the door knob only to hear grunting and the Saiyan language being moaned. Usagi turned away from the door and moved down the hall to Trunks' room. She peaked into the room to see Chichi struggling to get the boys dressed. Usagi walked in the room and pulled Trunks away from Chichi and helped him to get dressed in his everyday clothes. They had yet to eat lunch and the boys would become restless being in their nice outfits for the next three and half hours. By the time the boys were dressed Bulma had entered the room and was smiling at the boys.

"Who's hungry?" Bulma asked cheerfully.

They boys excitedly jumped up and down and ran off down the hallway towards to kitchen. Usagi followed after them as her stomach gurgled, signaling she was hungry as well. She slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bulma had ordered pizza and had it delivered; no cooking, no clean up and no dishes. Goku and Vegeta each had their own extra large pizza box pulled directly in front of them eating as if they were going to starve to death tonight. Goku smiled at Usagi in between bites of pizza.

"Hey Usagi!" Goku spoke between bites. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

Usagi rolled her eyes at Goku and sat next to him. She grabbed a pizza for herself that was labeled pepperoni and mushroom. She took a big bite and out of her slice of pizza and leaned her head back against the chair.

"Usa." Vegeta's gruff voice called out to her.

"Hmm." She cracked open one eye too look at Vegeta as he slid a canned coke her way. She grabbed the can lifted it and nodded her head in appreciation. Opening the can she took a sip, "Thank you, Vegeta-sama."

"Alright boys," Chichi said as she walked into the kitchen, Bulla on one hip and her hand on the other, "It's time for you to do some studies before we have to get ready."

"Ooohhhh MOM! Do we really have to?" Goten whined as he shoved another slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Yes! Education is very important! You have to have an education in order to be successful. Look at your Father, Goten, all he knows how to do is fight and survival tactics in the wilderness. You both need an education so you can be a lawyer or a doctor when you grow up." Chichi clapped her hands over her heart and stared off dreamily into space.

"Well Trunks, you can do whatever you want when you grow up. Just as long as it has something to do with Capsule Corp." Bulma winked at her son. "You two go with Chichi and I'll come get you to get dressed after your lessons are done. Goku and Vegeta you two need to get showered and changed within the next hour and a half. Usagi, you come with me and Chichi, as soon as Gohan gets here you know where to find us." Bulma walked over to Vegeta and handed Bulla over to him.

Usagi and Bulma walked to the large living room on the other end of the house. There were several salon chairs set up. One of the ladies walked over to Bulma, grabbed both of her hands, kissed each of her cheeks, and looked to Usagi.

"Jean, this is Usagi." Bulma introduced them quickly.

"Bulma," Jean spoke with a thick French accent as she circled the silver haired woman. Her brown eyes moving up and down Usagi, taking in her appearance. Her light brown hair was piled neatly in a bun on her head, her glasses on the end of her nose, and she wore a mid thigh navy blue dress with a coral, cream, and turquoise colored wrapped draped over her shoulders and light brown kitten heels on her feet. "She is going to be a beautiful work of art when I am done with her. Come, come, come, and sit dear. Your bone structure and hair color. Tre magnifique!"

Usagi sat down in the chair as Jean gave out orders to her assistance. Bulma reached over to Usagi's chair and turned on the massage options. Usagi closed her eyes as the woman began to pamper her. They pulled her hair up and began playing with it while trying to decide on a style. One of the ladies grabbed Usagi's hand in an attempt to start painting her nails causing Usagi's eyes to fly open as she jerked her hand back.

"Usa," Bulma spoke calmly, "just relax. They're going to paint your nails, do your hair and makeup, and probably give you a massage if, you'll let them." Bulma sighed contentedly as they placed her feet in a soaker tub.

"Goody! We haven't missed all the fun." Chichi and Videl walked into the room and were ushered to change into robes. They sat down in the chairs and talked to the women working on their hair and nails. They described their dresses so they could best match colors and designs. Usagi leaned back in the chair uneasily. She kept still and calm while they painted her finger nails and toe nails. She didn't care too much for that but she did enjoy them playing with her hair; it relaxed her. One of the ladies wiped the facemask off of her and began matching colors. She had no idea how long she had been sitting in the chair or how much longer she would be waiting.

"All the boys are dressed." Bulma and Chichi sat down in their chairs again to resume their pampering. "Oh Usagi! You look so beautiful! Oh Jean, you and the girls did amazing! Can one of you help her get her dress on?" Bulma squealed happily as Usagi stood from the chair.

"Would like a massage first my dear?" Jean asked sweetly, motioning towards the table.

"No, I'm good. Thank you," she muttered awkwardly. Usagi pulled off her robe and stepped into her dress. Two of the ladies helped pull the dress up and slid the straps onto her shoulders. One of the ladies tied the corset back of the dress tightly into a neat bow while the other lady helped her put her shoes on. A chunky diamond bracelet was fastened to each of her wrists, a simple yet decorative diamond necklace rested against chest, and they slid the hair accents into her braids. The led her over to the mirror to look at herself. Her hair was braided around her head like a head band and the rest was left in beach waves flowing freely down her back stopping at her shoulder blades. Her makeup was light neutral colors. Her blood red dress clung to her body, two thin straps rested on her shoulders with a sheer piece of fabric draping around her middle upper arm; the skirt was loose and flowly with a slit that went up mid thigh on her right side. Her nails had been painted a base coat of silver with red design on them as an accent. She looked at herself in the mirror, not even recognizing herself.

Bulma and Chichi gushed over her appearance as they stood from their own chairs to slip into their dresses. Chichi wore a medium purple halter dress that barely grazed the floor and small black ballet flats. Her hair was pulled half up and soft curls accented the front of her face and her loose hair. Videl wore an off the shoulder yellow dress that stopped just below her knees and a pair of diamond studded strappy heels. Her short black hair was pinned off to side with studded pins. Bulma wore a brilliant blue strapless dress that was a high to low cut that trailed the ground behind her, black studded stilettos adorned her feet, a black shawl resting over her elbows, and her blue hair was flipped over. The ladies inspected one another and complimented one another as Usagi watched on. The ladies made their way down the stairs as Bulma instructed. Usagi waited at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath.

"Wow!" Came the whispered response from Goku. She turned to see Goku exiting a room, dressed in his finery. Goku wore a black suit with a white shirt, a black bow tie, black dress shoes and handkerchief in his pocket that matched Chichi's dress. "You look amazing Usa!"

"Shut up Kakarott." Vegeta spoke as he came out of the room adjust one of the cuff links on his right sleeve. He looked up to see Usagi standing at the top of the stairs in that red dress. He drank in her appearance as she took in his. He wore a charcoal grey suit with a blue button up shirt and pocket square that matched Bulma's dress, a tie the same color as his suit with dark brown shoes. "Holy hell woman..." Vegeta froze upon seeing her. She cast her eyes down to the carpet as she gathered her dress to make her way down the stairs. Vegeta shoved Kakarott out of the way and extended his arm to her, offering her assistance down the stairs. She took the crook of his arm with her left and held on to the banister with her right hand. "You do look amazing Usagi." He whispered quietly to her as they descended the stairs.

"Yeah, you do look really nice Usa." Goku smiled at her from behind them.

Once everyone was gathered Bulma ushered the entire Z Force outside for pictures. Trunks was dressed in a mirror image of his Father's outfit and Bulla wore grey dress with blue sash around her middle and blue polka dots on the skirt and matching blue shoes on her feet. Gohan wore a light grey suit with a grey tie, a yellow shirt that matched Videl's dress. Krillen wore a white suit, shirt and shoes with a red tie and matching hat, his daughter Marron wore a light pink dress with orange flowers and a pair of pink shoes, and an orange bow kept her hair pulled back out of her eyes. 18 had her hair pulled up into a bun and a black spaghetti strap dress with matching black lace gloves that went up past her elbow and small black stiletto heels on her feet. Piccolo wore a simple black suit and tie with a grey shirt. Yamcha wore a baby blue suit with a black shirt and no tie. Tien and Chaizou wore traditional green Chinese outfits with gold embroidery. Master Roshi wore a brown suite with a white shirt and a red tie. Pictures were made of them all together as a large group, some just family pictures, just friends in some, and Bulma ordered Usagi, Vegeta, and Goku to stand together for a couple pictures. Goku smiled while the other two stood there. Vegeta with his arms folded over his chest scowling like normal and Usagi with her hands clasped in front of her with a blank expression on her face. The photographer tried to convince them to smile to no avail. Goku wrapped his arms around both of the necks and pulled them in next to him. The photograph snapped away catching the moments of Vegeta and Usagi's shock which was quickly followed by both of them pulling away from his grasp and proceeding to land a couple of hits each.

"I'm not beating you senseless because that would make Bulma angry." Vegeta huffed off.

"Come on Vegeta, don't be mad." Goku chased after him.

Trunks and Goten attached themselves to Usagi's legs. She looked down at the small boys and smiled a small smile. She took a couple of pictures with them at their behest and soon the guests started arriving. Hercule, Videl's Father, was one of the first to arrive. He wore a maroon tux with a purple under shirt and black shoes. He spoke animatedly to everyone and asked Usagi for a dance. She turned him down stating she needed to stay close to Bulma. Usagi grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the servers as he walked by. She took a sip of the drink and decided to down it quickly; she did not care for the dry bitter drink. After several hours of Usagi following her around Bulma turned to the silver haired Saiyan and told her to go mingle. She walked towards the table of food and drinks. She grabbed a glass of sweet red wine a small plate of food. She watched as Bulma mingled with her guests and laughed. Piccolo walked over to her and cleared his throat.

"Bulma has asked me to distract you with a dance." His green cheeks turning a light pink color in embarrassment.

"You don't have to Piccolo." She took another sip from her wine glass finishing off the drink.

Piccolo took her free hand and led her out on to the dance floor. He placed one hand on her right hip and held her left hand in his right. She rested her right hand on his shoulder. Soon other couples started joining the dance floor and Piccolo let out a sigh of relief.

"Bulma wanted people to dance so we can stop after this song." Piccolo whispered in her ear.

She nodded silently as she kept an eye on Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks throughout the crowd. As the song ended and Piccolo pulled away from her, Hercule walked up asking for a dance. In the crowded dance floor she reluctantly said yes. He twirled around the floor gracefully with her and fed her compliments. After three of four songs she excused herself and turned around bumping right into Kakarott, who smiled his big goofy smile at her and offered his hand to her. He was a lot more graceful than she thought he would be. He talked to her quietly about how nice she looked, how good the food was, and how many people were there. Usagi tuned him out as she kept track of the royal family. Chichi standing on the edge of the dance floor caught her eye.

"Kakarott," Usagi spoke causing him to stop speaking, "your mate wants to dance with you, if I am not mistaken. Thank you." She pulled away from his arms and made her way over to Chichi as she tried convincing the boys to go talk to some of the other kids. "Chichi, I'll take over the boys. Why don't you go spend some time with Kakarott?" She nodded her head in his direction as he stood in the center of the dance floor waiting for Chichi to join him. Thanking her, Chichi rushed off to join her husband. She knelt down to eye level with the two boys. "Look, I had to mingle with people and be nice; so do you two. Come on." She stood up and walked over to the other children that were in attendance. She watched as Trunks and Goten introduced themselves to the other children. They soon all began to talk to one another animatedly about any and everything. She scanned the crowd finding Bulma standing with her Father talking about one of their latest inventions and what good it would do. She spotted Vegeta walking back outside from the house. He made his way over to one of the tables of food and filled two plates and walked over to her. He handed her one of the plates with a nod.

"Bulla fell asleep. She's in her bed." He informed her as he took a bite of one of the sandwiches on his plate.

Usagi nodded her head in response as popped a piece of cheese into her mouth. A waiter walked by offering mixed drinks of what appeared to be rum and coke. Usagi smiled, looked at Vegeta as they both grabbed one. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

"Needs more posh'ri." Vegeta said as set his plate on top of his glass to finish eating. Usagi set her plate down on the table next them and moved towards the house.

"I can fix that." She took his glass. "I'll be right back." She walked into the house, grabbed the rum and topped their glasses off. Taking a sip out of her glasses she gave a satisfied sigh. Exiting the house she made her way towards Vegeta. Before she had even made it off the patio she felt a strong force, multiple strong forces entering Earth's atmosphere. Her head snapped up to the sky and she lost her grip on the glasses causing them to slip from her hands and crash down onto the concrete patio. She locked eyes with Vegeta as he leaned away from the tree and nodded at her. She looked at Kakarott, their eyes locked and they nodded. He leaned down and kissed Chichi and made his way off the dance floor. Usagi made her way to where the Z forces were gathering. She knelt down to Trunks and Goten's level, "Promise me you two will stay here. I need you to look after your Mom's, Bulla, and Pan. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Usagi stood up tall and crossed the small distance between the boys and the Z Force. She unclasped the bracelets from her wrist and the necklace and placed them in Chichi's waiting hands as quickly as possible. "You all stay here. Kakarott, use your instant transmission and get us to the landing site. Your majesty, if things get bad you get out of there." Usagi grabbed onto Vegeta and Kakarott's shoulders.


	5. They're Here

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! **

**Chapter 5: They're Here**

They appeared in the desert. The wind and sand whipped around them as they stood waiting for the approaching ship to make its landing. Usagi stared up at the sky, watching and waiting. Goku and Vegeta unbuttoned the sleeves of the shirts and rolled them up. The large ship made its appearance bursting through the clouds. They shielded their eyes as the ship landed, throwing dirt and rocks. The ramp opened and five figures exited the ship. The dust cloud making it hard to see who had exited the ship. The three Earth Saiyans stood their ground, prepared for whatever was about to happen. As the air around them cleared Usagi let out a gasp. Radditz, Nappa, Turles, Bardock, and Tarble emerged from the cloud of dust.

"Vegeta." She whispered.

"I see." He moved to step forward when Usagi threw her arm out in front of him, stopping him.

"Shit, is that who I think it is Turles?" The Saiyan with the long wild hair asked his brother.

"It can't be, he told us she had died. Nappa?" Turles, the carbon copy of Goku questioned the tall bald general.

"Looks like he lied to us about that too. Bardock, she's grown up hasn't she." Nappa replied gruffly as he looked over his shoulder at the leader of the mission.

"I see her, and my youngest, and our Prince. That's your brother, Prince Tarble." He spoke to the small prince in the middle of the group.

He looked exactly like Vegeta only shorter and slightly younger. He looked at the two Saiyans on either side of his brother. The tall one looked just like Bardock and Turles and the woman, she was beautiful. As they made their way closer Usagi stepped forward putting herself between the newly arrived Saiyans and Vegeta. Goku also took a step forward beside Usagi but slightly in front of her. They stopped two feet before Usagi and Goku and dropped to their knees, bowing to Vegeta.

"Your majesty," Nappa spoke as he looked up to the prince, "your Father, King Vegeta, has sent us to find you and ensure your safety. He would also like for us to return you home, to Vegetasai."

"It's back?" Usagi whispered in disbelief. Sure, Beerus had told them it was back but she didn't believe it.

"Yeah. It's back all right and everyone is back." Radditz spoke looking at Usagi, he couldn't believe his eyes, and she was alive.

"Stand up, all of you." Vegeta grunted. "Especially you little brother." Vegeta stepped around Usagi as the kneeling Saiyans stood. "I will discuss these matters with my mate first before returning to Vegetasai." Vegeta turned and nodded to Usagi. "Kakarott, you remember your brothers, Radditz and Turles, and this is your Father, Bardock. Nappa over there from long ago and that is my little brother Tarble. You all remember Usagi."

Vegeta made his way towards the ship. Usagi followed behind Vegeta closely, her heels making her only two inches shorter than Vegeta instead of the normal 6. Vegeta sat down in one of the seats on the bridge with his right ankle resting on his left thigh. Usagi stood behind his chair waiting for the rest of the Saiyans to find their seats. As soon as they were all seated Vegeta leaned forward.

"What do you know about the past 20 years?" Vegeta eyed Nappa, Radditz, and Turles.

"Not much Vegeta. We were all brought back about 10 years ago and we've been trying to locate any remaining Saiyans that weren't on planet at the time of its destruction." Nappa spoke to his prince as if no time had passed.

"We made our way through the galaxy looking for you. We stopped at Namek first since Nappa remembered hearing that name." Radditz pulled a small bottle from his hip.

Usagi quickly phased in front of him, took the bottle from his grasp and eyed him suspiciously. "Did you hurt anyone on that planet?"

"Does it matter? We're Saiyans, we destroy planets." He shrugged his shoulders.

She raised her right leg and slammed her foot into his chest, effectively pinning him to the chair. "Answer the damn question Radditz. Did you do anything to anyone on that planet or to that planet?" She pressed harder on his chest making in difficult for him to breath.

"No." Bardock spoke gaining her attention. His eyes slowly travelled from her leg up to her hip over the curves of her body before settling on her face and locking with her eyes. "We did not harm them." He stood from his seat as she released Radditz from being pinned beneath her shoe and turned to Bardock. He was nearly a foot taller than her and towered over her. She stood defiantly, eyes locked with his, not willing to back down. He gingerly touched the top of her head. "You've grown into a woman little one. Hmmm. No mating mark either. Did the Prince put it somewhere private?"

Usagi jerked away from his gaze that caused her body to tingle and blood to heat up as Vegeta let out a loud laugh. "You think I'm Vegeta's mate?!" Usagi screeched. "Gods no! His mate is here on Earth. I swore fealty to him and his bloodline. How would you suggest I protect him if I were mated to him?" She crossed her arms over her chest staring directly into Bardock's eyes while Vegeta continued laughing hysterically behind them. "It isn't that funny Vegeta."

"Glad to hear you're still a free woman, gorgeous." Turles walked up behind her almost pressing his body against hers, a soft purr emitting from his chest. Usagi drove her elbow into his ribs, effectively cracking a few of them upon impact. Her eyes never left Bardock's as they stared down one another. "Gods, you hit harder than you use too."

"Gee I wonder why. Did you not tell them Radditz? Nappa?" She tore her eyes away from Bardock's to look at the other Saiyan men as she crossed over to Vegeta and handed him the flask.

Vegeta watched as Bardock visibly relaxed now that small silver haired female no longer had him entranced. He took the flask from her hand and took a sniff. His eyebrows shot up and he passed the bottle back to her. She took a quick sip and let out a small cough and shook her head.

"No, neither of them told us anything about what happened to either of your during your time under Frieza." Tarble spoke softly.

"Bad choice of words little brother." Vegeta snagged the bottle back from her and took a large swig.

"What happened after I died?" Turles looked at Usagi, only seriousness remaining.

Usagi grabbed the bottle. "Frieza, Frieza is what happened." She took a large gulp. "Shit, I forgot how strong your liquor is Turles." She closed the bottle back up and tossed it to him.

"Usa, what happened after I died?" He walked over to her, towering over her causing her to look up at him. "You're like family to me, to us. What happened?" He whispered softly to her. "Usa?" He raised his hand to the side of her face, his eyes pleading for her to answer.

She closed her eyes and pulled away from him. She walked over to the control panel and rested hands against it. She let out a deep breath, trying to determine how to tell them what had happened and that the tyrant responsible for it was alive, again. She felt a large calloused hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Nappa smiling softly down at her.

"If you would rather not tell them, you don't have to right now. You should tell them eventually though." Nappa clapped his hand against her shoulder.

"Later, not right now." Usagi touched Nappa's hand for a brief moment.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku spoke casually; "don't you think we should head back."

"Bulma will not take kindly to them showing up not dressed properly." Usagi rolled her eyes at him. "Why don't you head back and let them know everything is fine and we'll be back after the party is over."

"Sounds good. Go on Kakarott." Vegeta waved him off. Goku nodded and disappeared using instant transmission.

"Brother," Tarble spoke as he sat next to his brother, "what is this style of clothing you are both wearing. I don't see either of them being suitable for fighting."

Vegeta grunted. "They aren't. These clothes are worn for impressing people and looking nice."

"I'll say especially Usa's dress." Radditz eye moved slowly up her body.

Usagi rolled her eyes and turned towards the Saiyan men. "Do you have extra training uniforms?"

"Of course. Down the hall. I'll show you." Tarble said as he stood from his chair.

Usagi and Vegeta exchanged looks at one another and followed the younger Prince down the hall. He offered Usagi and Vegeta each an unused room to change it. Vegeta stripped out of the suit quickly and into the dark blue armor, a simple chest piece, gloves, and boots. He let out a relieved sigh being back in familiar and comfortable clothes. He walked back towards the bridge, stopping momentarily to check on Usagi. She told him through the closed door she would manage on her own.

She undid her shoes and flipped them off, enjoying not being trapped in the stilt type shoes. True, she enjoyed the height, but not the instability of the shoe or the fighting capabilities the shoes offered. She grabbed one of the red strings and tugged it loose trying to undo the corset back. She growled in frustration as she fidgeted trying to loosen the back of the dress in order to get it off. _'If I can't get this damn thing off I'm going to have to rip it off. Bulma won't be happy about that. . . ' _She jumped when she felt warm fingers brush against her shoulder, stilling her attempts to untie her dress. Bardock locked eyes with her as he pulled on the tie at the back of her dress loosening it. He pulled the back of her dress apart as letting his fingers lightly touch her back. Her breath increased drastically as he kept eye contact with her through the entire process. He turned away from her and left the room. As soon as he left the room Usagi stumbled to the edge of the bed and sat down. Her legs going weak and shaky. She held her hand to her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. On the other side of the door Bardock leaned against the wall, trying his best to resist the urge to rush back in to the room. He calmed his inner Saiyan and walked back to where the rest of the Saiyans were waiting on the bridge. Usagi stood letting her dress fall to the floor. She picked it up from the floor and laid the dress out on the bed. She grabbed her black body suit and pulled it on. It was long pants with a sleeveless top. She grabbed her boots and gloves off the shelf and pulled them on. Finally she tugged her modified chest plate on and breathed a sigh of relief_. 'This is much better._' She opened the door and walked out into the hall. Her mind wandered to Bardock and she felt her heart hammering away in her chest_. 'What is wrong with me? Why does just thinking about him make me feel like this?_' She shook her head, trying to calm herself and rid her mind of the tall warrior_. 'He was my sensei at one point and helped train me. I can't think of him like that. Besides that, he is mated to Gine._' She walked into the room stopping beside Vegeta and folded her arms over her chest.

"Good," Vegeta stood from his seat. "Let's go spar. Usagi," Vegeta looked at her, "you and I will go first." He smirked.

The exited the ship and dropped into a sparring stance. Usagi waited patiently showing respect to Vegeta. He charged at her. They threw punches and kicks at one another and lobbed ki blasts at one another. Usagi ascended and floated before the crowned prince, daring him to ascend in order to give the newly arrived Saiyans a show. Vegeta instantly jumped to level two. The Saiyans below stood back in awe as their scouters went berserk. They stood back, watching on in shocked awe as the two super Saiyans wailed on one another. Usagi and Vegeta both felt more relaxed than they had in a long time. Vegeta caught Usagi in the ribs sending her flying into the dirt. She stood up quickly and wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She roared out and ascended to level three causing Vegeta to move up to Super Saiyan Blue. She blasted away from the ground causing the crater she had created to grow in size. Radditz stepped back in terror as his eyes locked on to the battle above him. Turles fell to his knees in shock from the pure power and strength the two above him were emitting. Nappa fell backwards onto his backside, eyes locked with the dueling Saiyans figures. Tarble stood and walked over to the crater that had been left in the wake of the silver haired Saiyan and then back up to them as they continued their assault one another. Bardock continuing watching intently in shocked amazement, _'The Prince and Usagi have gotten so strong. This is the power of the Super Saiyan that Frieza feared, with good reason too.'_ Disbelief took over the Saiyans as they watched from the ground.

"How have they gotten so strong, Turles?" Radditz questioned the fear showing slightly in his voice.

"I have no clue." Turles whispered quietly as he continued to watch them.

"It is insane! I can't believe this. King Vegeta is going to want to see this for himself." Nappa pulled out his communicator and began to contact the King.

Bardock stood back and watched on. A memory of a much younger Usagi filled his brain.


	6. Reflections

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! **

**Chapter 6: Reflections**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young Usagi stood at the training grounds in her blue Saiyan training gi. She was receiving a new sensei and squad leader today. She was barely 9 years old and had been moved up the ranks quickly. The abnormal silver haired female Saiyan worked hard to prove she was the best and could do anything that any of the boys in her squadron could do. She looked up to see teenage boys walking into the training grounds. Some of them paid her no attention while others leered at her. She was a small slip of a thing, still flat chested, and short. Her silver hair was cut in a short pixie cut. She knew she was odd, that she didn't look normal or Saiyan at all with her silver hair and her blue eyes. She folded her arms over her chest and waited for her new instructor. A boy with wild black hair walked over to her, he was wearing a black Saiyan training outfit and dark orange boots. His tail was wrapped around his waist and his arms folded over his chest. He towered over the young girl by almost a foot.

"So you're the new member of this training battalion." He sneered at her as he walked a slow circle around her, eyeing her.

"What if I am?" She responded back snarkily, her eyes watching him as her circled her.

"You're an onna, you don't look Saiyan, you're far too young, and you're really short." He smirked stopping to stand in front of her.

"Are you challenging me?" She shifted her right leg back and fell into a defensive stance, ready for anything.

"Now that you mention it," he dropped into his own stance, "I am."

The other boys circled around them once they noticed the two were about to spar. Usagi, being impatient lunged out at him. The older boy, Turles, moved to avoid it but she had tricked him and landed a punch square on his jaw line. The two threw kicks; jabs, punches, and even head butted one another. A majority of the boys around them cheered Turles on while some of them shouted cheers of encouragement for Usagi. She was the youngest on their squad and holding her own against one of the strongest, oldest, and biggest. Her right eye was bloody, swelling, and looked like it was already bruising; her bottom lip split and bleeding, scuff marks and scrapes littered her exposed flesh. Turles was also showing signs of their fight; his hair was singed on one side as well as his shoulder, his nose broken and one of his ears was bleeding. As the two stood away from one another, poised and ready to strike again. As they began charge at one another the door swung open and slammed shut.

"WHAT IN THE HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" A loud voice echoed through the training halls. "THIS is not how we start our training sessions. BREAK IT UP! NOW!"

The boys surrounding the two of them broke apart easily and moved in to formation. Usagi and Turles stood right next to one another in line. As the two men made their way down the line they stopped taking in the sight of the two Saiyans. The taller bald Saiyan let out a chuckle as he looked from Turles to Usagi and back. The other man, Usagi noticed, looked exactly like the boy she was just sparring with. He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a disapproving growl.

"You two, step forward." He circled around them as they stepped forward. He and the taller one looked at them closely, inspecting the wounds and scrapes they had received from one another. The silver haired Saiyan stood as tall as she could.

"Hmm. Who won?" Nappa grunted as he leaned down making his face level with hers.

"There is no clear winner sir." She spoke with assurance in her voice.

"How do you figure that?" Bardock's eyes looked at Turles disapprovingly and then back at her waiting for an answer.

"Sir, our match was interrupted so a true winner cannot be determined." Usagi stood perfectly still. She could feel all of their eyes on her.

"We will see about that." Nappa smirked at them. "Both of you to the medic now."

Usagi nodded her head to Bardock and Nappa making her way out of the room down the hall to the medic. Turles followed behind her grumbling. She spun on her heels effectively stopping him in his path. She glowered up at him and poked one finger into his chest.

"What is your problem with me?"

"How did you get into this battalion?" He looked pointedly at her. "This for elites, the toughest and strongest of Saiyans. You are a girl, not even beginning to be a woman yet. How did you get in? Who's your family?"

"That's none of your business if you don't already know the answer." The anger building up in her as she continued to stare up at him.

"If you won't tell me," he leaned over her, "that means you didn't get in on your own merit." He guwaffed at her.

She glared back at him. She took a deep breath, turned around and stormed off. _'Just do what they said and go back to training.'_

"Running away little girl? Are you scared?" Turles laughed as he folded his arms over his chest and threw his head back in the air.

She paused mid stride and looked over her shoulder. "No, I'm doing as we were instructed and getting checked out by the med team. I suggest you do the same." She held her head high and triumphantly walked on.

Turles rushed off behind her to the medic bay. The two entered the room in icy silence and sat down on opposite ends of the room. Occasionally throwing daggers at one another with their eyes. The team of medics looked over each of them. As the medics finished up Bardock and Nappa came strolling in the door and looked at both of the young Saiyans.

"Pela," Bardock spoke, hands on his hips as he looked at the two recruits, "who sustained the worst injuries?"

"Well Bardock, it would appear your son really only bloodied up the girl and broke her nose. She on the other hand broke three of his ribs, fractured his collar bone, his right wrist has a slight fracture, his orbital socket and nose."

"HAHA! Turles, you got beat up by a girl!" Nappa laughed loudly. "I would declare her the winner, wouldn't you Bardock?"

"She took less damage than you did Turles. No sparring till your ribs and wrist are healed." He glared at his son, causing him to scowl heavily and stare at the wall. "You definitely earned your place, Usagi. I'll be sure to let Paragus know."

Turles's head snapped up. _'Paragus, she's the daughter of Paragus?! He's so strong and one of the elites and an advisor to King Vegeta.' _Shock was written all over his face as he starred at her. She hopped down off the table and followed behind Nappa as they made their way back to the training room. Bardock crossed over to his son who was getting his wrist splinted. He grabbed the front of his gi and pulled him up slightly off the table.

"What did I tell you about that? Attacking new recruits? Unsanctioned matches? Especially against a new female recruit. And one of the advisor's brats! She wasn't placed under my instruction because of whom her Father is, she was placed there because she is skilled. Obviously so, if she was able to handle you." He released his shirt roughly.

"Father," he began angrily and quickly shut his mouth.

"What boy? Say it, don't hold back now!" He glared at him.

"There's just something about her that makes," he paused looking to make sure the med staff wasn't listening, "my blood boil. Like I need to fight her."

"Boy, be quiet about that." He grabbed Turles by the arm and dragged him out into the hallway and quickly looked around before continuing. "Do you know what you are saying?"

"No Father!" Realization dawned on him. "I don't mean in that way, not a mating way more like a . . ."

"Like family?" Bardock looked at his son as he whispered and checked the hall way again.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Turles as he cheeks turned a slight red from embarrassment. "Almost like an urge to protect her and challenge her."

Bardock clamped his hand down on his son's shoulder. "I'll talk to Paragus. She might not need a night guard with as strong as she is already. Tell me boy, do you think she was holding back?"

They began walking down the hall towards the training grounds. "No Father, I don't think she was holding back at all."

Seven years later she had earned the respect of their training company and was going on regular training missions. Turles had been awarded with being her night guard on missions and on planet. The two had become close, like siblings. They trained together daily, pushing one another to become stronger. She had been there when Bardock and Gine welcomed Radditz, Turles little brother, into the Saiyan race. Turles was slightly jealous of his little brother for sharing a birthday with Usagi. Today she turned 16 and had been called before the King himself. Turles waited outside the throne room doors, he hadn't been allowed inside. Only Paragus, Usagi, King Vegeta and Queen Razba. He leaned against the wall waiting for her, arms folded over his chest, and eyes closed. The heavy doors creaked open. He stood at attention as the King and Queen excited the throne room flanked by Paragus and Usagi. Turles reached out and snagged her by her elbow.

"What's going on?" Turles whispered quietly to her, glancing at the retreating forms of her father and the royal couple.

"Later, I'll tell you later." She pulled her arm free. "See you at your parents for Raddy's birthday?" She spoke to him as she walked backwards.

"Yeah." He answered dejectedly as he turned away to head to the training rooms.

Later that evening everyone was gathered in the house of Bardock and Gine. Saiyans never needed an excuse to drink but they sure loved to make one up. Men and women gathered in and around the house, toasting to the youngest son of Bardock. Turles finished his fourth drink as he looked around the room. _'She still isn't here. What is going on?' _He poured a fifth drink and as he put his lips to edge of his glass it was ripped from his hand. Anger flashed across his face as he locked eyes with his father.

"The night is still young and you are already working your way to being drunk, boy. She'll be here when she is done. Now quit mopping around on your brother's fourth birthday." Bardock took big gulp out of the drink and grimaced. "Damn, how are you not drunk already?" He walked over to Gine and wrapped his tail around her.

Turles walked over to his little brother and grabbed him by the tail and hoisted him up into the air. Radditz tried swinging at his brother in attempts to get him to let go. The other men teased the young boy as he dangled in the air by his tail. They laughed at his attempts to bite, scratch, and punch his older brother. Turles felt a smack at the back of his and turned to see who had hit him. As he turned his head he felt his little brother being taken from his grasp. A flash of silver hair informed him that Usagi had arrived. She held Radditz in her arms and talked animatedly to the young boy. Turles felt more relaxed now that she was here. She placed Radditz on her shoulders and turned towards Turles.

"You," she poked him in the chest, "need to stop being unnecessarily mean to people, especially on their birthday."

Turles closed the distance between them wrapping his arm around her shoulders and his tail around her waist. He bent his head down to hers, their noses almost touching. "Always nice for you, Usa." He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He pulled back to find Usagi's eyes wide and her cheeks flushed, she suddenly found the floor the most interesting thing in the room. Turles smirked in approval, his beast purring at her response. Radditz took that exact moment to smack his brother in the head causing the Saiyans to roar with laughter as Radditz wiggled in between Usagi was his brother and told him "My Usagi". She managed to slip out of Turles grasp and stood next to him. Radditz jumped out of her arms and began running around the house. An arm slung over her shoulders and drink was thrust in her hand. She looked to see Borgos, the tall Saiyan with balding hair in dark blue accented armor, standing to her left. He leaned close to her ear and whispered quietly.

"That sure was some display from our dear Turles." He laughed as her cheeks turned a darker crimson.

"Leave her alone, Borgos." Fasha nudged him in the ribs. "You're just drunk, horny, and want to watch him do that again." She lightly smacked Usagi on the arm. "Happy Birthday, Usa, and good luck. Turning 16 is great for us females." She rolled eyes as she walked away.

"Come on Fasha," Borgos chased after his team mate.

Usagi downed her drink and moved for another one. The party was in full swing. Usagi made her way to a corner of the kitchen after filling her glass back up. Bardock caught her out of the corner of his eye as she stood alone. He moved through his crowded house and over to her and leaned again the other side of the door way.

"What's wrong, brat?" He took in her appearance, she looked shaken and worried. He took note that her glass was almost empty. Grabbing the glass from her hand he filled it up to the rim, almost over flowing. "Drink and talk. That's an order."

She exhaled and took several big sips of her drink. "I really shouldn't drink anymore." Her words were slurred.

"It's your 16 birthday, girl. Someone is more than likely going to try to claim you. The first time for a woman isn't pleasant, it usually hurts. You're going to want to be nice and drunk for that so you don't feel it."

"That's what I'm worried about Bardock." Usagi sighed running a hand through her hair nervously. "I've been reassigned."

"Where to?" He asked as he sat his glass down and folded his arms over his chest.

"It's complicated. I've been assigned to Queen Razba, directly." She turned her drink up and gulped down the rest of it. Bardock looked at her with knowing eyes; there was only one reason, and only one reason, to be directly reassigned to the Queen of the Saiyans.

"You two hiding from everyone else, huh?" Turles walked over to them and leaned against the wall next to Usagi. His tail wound itself around her waist pulling him closer to her.

"Turles," She grabbed his tail and made to remove it from her waist, "I need to talk to you." She looked to Bardock and nodded his head. He left the area they were standing in leaving his son with Usagi.

"Yes, beautiful?" He stood in front of her and took her glass from her hand and set it down next to his. His left hand landed on her hip while he ran his right hand through her hair.

She placed her hands on his chest, trying to make him think clearly and push him away from the close proximity they shared. "Turles, I've pledged my fealty to the royal family."

"We've all done that." He placed his other hand on her hip and pressed his body against hers. He ran his lips along the side of neck causing a purr to erupt from him and his tail to wave lazy behind him.

"No, Turles." She shoved at him again. "Not like this. I've been assigned directly to the queen."

That sobered him up a little. He pulled back to look at her. He traced her eyes and face for any sign that she was joking. "When?" His voice barely above a whisper.

"Today, in the throne room." She looked at the ground. "It will be announced tomorrow. I didn't want to blind side you. I won't be going on missions anymore and I can't be with you or anyone." She locked eyes with him. "My duty has to come first."

He dropped his head to her neck and took a deep breath. "I was going to ask you to be my mate. We get along and fit together so perfectly. I would do anything for you." He tightened his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Let me pretend, just for today. Please." He whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him. "Won't take you, just need you close. Please?" She nodded her head yes against his chest as he tightened his hold on her.

Gine slapped Bardock's arm and pointed to their eldest son. "She's going to be family." She squealed happily.

"I don't think that is the case, Gine." Bardock mumbled and caught his youngest son as he ran by.

Two years later Usagi was still serving the royal family but in a different capacity. She was now directly responsible for the young Prince Vegeta. Queen Razba had placed her in charge of the brat shortly after his birth. The Queen had insisted on taking a walk in the gardens and had she spend most of the day outside. Queen Razba had gone in to labor earlier than predicted. Thankfully Usagi had been there to help with the delivery of the young prince. The Queen had started to hemorrhaged and, using her ki, Usagi struggled to keep her alive while the medic team came to the aide and rushed the queen into a med tank. Usagi carried the small boy in her arms and to the King as she fed him some of her energy; he was born small and early. She handed the new prince to his Father and knelt before them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bardock let a small smile grace his lips as he remembered the young woman. He watched as Usagi and Prince Vegeta continued to spar. They swung at one another and instead of making contact with one another their fists landing in Kakarott's face as he phased right in between them.

"OW! Guys!" He whined as he rubbed his cheeks.

"Kakarott! You idiot!" Vegeta growled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well you told me to come get you when the party was over but you two seemed to really be going at it so Chichi and Bulma told me I could come join in the fun." Usagi took note of how he had changed into his signature orange and navy blue gi. "Free for all?" He asked wearing his goofy grin on his face.


	7. Can't Fight

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! **

**Chapter 7: Can't Fight. . . . . **

Two months, it had been two months since the Saiyans arrived on Earth. Bulma had made a deal with Vegeta that if he would wait till she was done with her project she and the children would go with him to Vegetasai; he consented. Currently the five Saiyans were staying at Capsule Corp, training in the gravity room, and eating all of the food in sight. Today was young Prince Trunks' birthday; Bulma's had ceased all work to focus on her first born son's birthday party. Trunks had requested swimming and pizza for his party. Bulma had the pool enclosed and pumped hot air and water in; she set up the hot tub for the adults. She ordered hundreds of pizzas to be delivered to the house. Trunks and Goten had bugged Usagi till she got up that morning and put on her swim suit. Bulma had given all the Saiyans swim shorts to wear for the festivities as well. Usagi shoved the boys out of her room in order to dress. Usagi pulled on the only swim suit Bulma had given her; a neon pink skimpy string bikini with little metallic dots all over it. _'This is not what I need to be wearing around them.' _She let out a deflated sigh as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She pulled the white sheer cover up on over the swimsuit and headed towards Trunks' room. She opened the door to find the boys dressed in the swim shorts waiting for her. Trunks shorts had a blue and black flame design on the while Goten's were solid orange with white accents. The boys attached themselves to her legs in a quick hug and darted off to the pool. Usagi followed behind them as she stifled a yawn while stretching. She lost her footing on the top step and started to fall. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her mid section as she crashed into a hard and well muscled chest. She opened her eyes to see Bardock in front of her. He had been coming up the stairs as she missed the first step. Her cheeks turned blood red and her beast purred at the feel of being in his arms. Her hands resting on his unclothed and sweaty chest. Their eyes locked, unable and unwilling to look away. She jumped a little when she felt his tail curl around her thigh and as his beast purred at the feel of her pressed against him.

"The gravity room smelled of you this morning. You were in there training all night again." He stated as his eyes grew dark with lust taking note of her clothing; a see through piece of clothing over what looked like barely fitting underwear.

"Couldn't sleep." Her voice betrayed her as her words came out more quietly and breathier than she had liked. She could feel her body heating up as looked over her. In their current position they were the same height. "Need to go check on the young prince." She could feel one of his hands travelling to her hip while the other cupped the side of her face causing her heart to pound even harder.

"Yes," he whispered causing his breath to ghost over her face and send a shiver down her spine, "Go tend to the little prince." He righted her on the step and watched as she darted off down the stairs, her hair trailing behind her. He stood there on the steps for a moment longer than needed. He walked into his room and quickly shut and locked the door behind him. Leaning against the door he stripped out of his training pants. He was incredibly hard and had to relieve himself, immediately. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped quickly. He could still smell her and feel her pressed against him and within just a couple strokes he had come undone like a teenage at the beginning of his first burn. He gathered his clothes and threw them in the laundry hamper and stepped into the shower.

Everyone was gathered around the pool swimming, lounging or eating. As Bardock stepped into the pool area he took note of Goten and Trunks laughing and swimming around with Goku and Usagi. Her hair was slicked back from being wet and only her head and neck above the water. He noticed her coverlet laying on one of the chairs next to Bulma. Bulma and Chichi both wore dress looking swimsuit. Radditz, Nappa, Turles, and Tarble were sitting at one of the tables talking. The rest of the Earth warriors had yet to arrive for Trunks party. He moved to sit at the table with the Saiyans.

"Grandpa! Come play Marco Polo with us. Trunks wants all of us Saiyans to play." Goten called from the side of the pool.

"I don't think so kid." Bardock turned to move to the table.

"Bardock," her soft voice made him stop in his tracks. "The young Prince is requesting we all participate. That includes the four of you; Nappa, Radditz, Turles, and Prince Tarble."

When none of them moved to stand Vegeta cleared his throat. "Think of it as training. One person is it, their eyes are closed and they have to find the other people while calling out Marco. Everyone else responds Polo, you have to hide your ki and the person who is it cannot try to sense any ki. Now get in the pool. If I am playing we are all playing!" Vegeta folded his arms over his chest.

The four Saiyans sitting at the table stood from their seats and moved towards the pool. Bardock slowly turned towards the pool to find her standing in the shallow end with her top half out of the water leaving her body exposed to his eyes. The hot pink top clung to her chest like a second skin and barely covered her. They moved into the pool and stood around waiting. Trunk insisted that he go first, being the birthday boy and all. He called out to them causing them to respond. He moved around the pool slowly looking for someone. Usagi glanced at Bardock, she could feel him starring at her, her skin burning under his scrutiny as she tried her best not to blush or think about what had happened a week after he and the rest of the Saiyans had settled in at Capsule Corp.

~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi had lain in bed awake, unable to sleep. Slipping out of bed she pulled on her training clothes, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and made her way to the gravity room. Her nightmares had increased and intensified. Some of them old memories of their time serving Frieza and other were new nightmares; nightmares where the youngest of the Saiyans were under Frieza's thumb. It was easier not to dream if she didn't sleep. She entered the training room and turned the gravity up. She began with her stretches and then on to her katas. Walking over to the console she activated the bots for dodging and target practice. Usagi had lost track of time when she heard the door open.

"Sorry Vegeta," she dodged another bot's blast and had only three more to defeat; "I didn't realize I had been in here so long. I'll be done in just a minute."

"Not Vegeta girl." Bardock spoke. "Why aren't you sleeping? Your ki jumped drastically and woke me."

Her body stiffened upon hearing his voice. "Just couldn't sleep Bardock." She defeated the last of the bots and landed on the ground grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from her face.

He crossed over to her, his large frame leaning over her smaller one. "You haven't slept since we arrived and something tells me it's been going on even longer than that. Tell me." His tail thrashed behind with agitation.

She sighed heavily. "Frieza, okay. I've been having nightmares about Frieza since your idiotic son decided to bring him back from the afterlife." She grabbed her water bottle and squirted some into her mouth and over her face in order to cool down.

"What happened must have been bad. You want to talk about it?" He stood towering over her.

"Frieza took things from me that cannot be replaced. Okay? I tried to take all the torture for our Prince and protect him. Once Frieza was done with me he passed me over to his brother Cooler." She turned away from him, too ashamed to let her fellow Saiyan see her face.

"What do you mean done with you? Usa?" He grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him. He saw the tears building up in her eyes as she tried to hold them back, her eyes trained on the floor unable to look at him.

"He raped me, took my virginity, impregnated me, beat me near to death to ensure the brat would die and then started the process all over again. I can't have brats of my own," he grabbed both her arms to keep her from falling to the ground, "he made sure of it. Bulma," she hiccupped as the tears poured from her eyes, incapable of stopping them, " she did a scan after Kakarott had knocked me out during a match. She said there's so much damage she doesn't know how I survived."

He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, letting her tears fall on his bare chest. He scooped her up into his arms and lowered them to the ground with her in his lap. He rubbed her back with one hand while shushing her, trying to calm her by speaking in Saiyago while his other hand brushed her hair behind her ear. Her arms encircled his neck tightly, not wanting to let go for fear that she would wake up on Frieza's ship once again. Once her hiccups and tears had subsided she pulled her head from his chest and took in his appearance. He was clad in only a pair of spandex training shorts, his bare chest littered with scars from battles, and his tail wrapped tightly around her waist. She took note of his soft gentle purr as he nuzzled her neck.

"Bardock, I'm sorry," Usagi tried to pull away from him, his bare flesh burning hers. "Gine is waiting back home for you. I shouldn't have been this weak."

He closed his eyes and silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Gine died less a month after we were wished back. Something to do with her heart. My mate died long ago." He ran his nose along her neck, his right hand slipped to the back of her head tangling his fingers in her hair, and his left hand listed lazily from her knee to her hip causing goose bumps to rise on her exposed flesh. "And you smell," he took a deep sniff and let out a pleased purr, "wonderful." He opened his eyes and she could practically see the lust pouring out of them.

She tried to slowly pull away from him and out of his arms, a fire started in her blood upon looking him in the eyes. "Bardock," her voice was a quiet whisper.

"Show you," he growled softly when she tried to get away again,"show you how you should have been treated. How it feels to be touched the right way," he shifted their position to where she was straddling his lap, "to be tasted," she turned red at his words, her breath increased, her heart hammering away at her chest, and her blood burned, heating her body. "To be truly worshiped for your strength." He tipped her back onto the floor of the gravity room, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands resting on his shoulders. He leaned over her, his hands placed on her side of her chest as looked down below him. He cheeks were flush, her breathing rapid, and her hair spread out around still loosely bound by the ponytail holder. He growled approvingly of the sight below him as he gently ground against her core. He leaned down planting kisses, licks, and nips across her body.

"Pledged . . . to the . . . Royal Fam - Fam- Family. Bardock!" She gasped as his tail stroked against her sex sending shocks of electricity to her body.

"Just this once then Usa," he whispered huskily in her ear, "let me show you. Just this once. Please?"

"Promise?" Her eyes closed and body arched into him as touched her and pulled her sports bra down and licked her erect nipples.

"On my tail." He stopped his ministrations pulling her eyes to his. "Unless you ask me for this again little Rabbit. I won't pursue you. I'm old enough to restrain myself and I would never do what that monster did to you. Not the Saiyan way." He tugged her shorts down and looked over her body causing him to grow hard instantly.

"Then show me." She whispered breathlessly.

"Fuuuuuuuck." He hissed out as she spoke innocently to him. He placed kisses down her body, taking his time to indulge and enjoy the taste and feel of her. His tail found hers twisting and gently tugging on her tail. He sucked a nipple into his mouth as he ground his clothed erection against her core. He slid down her body pausing at her hips; their eyes locked causing her heart to skip a beat as he dropped a kiss on each of her hip bones before burying his face between her legs; his eyes never leaving hers.

She propped up on elbow. "What are you doing?" Her heart beat faster against her chest.

"Shhh, little Rabbit," he pulled away from her sex and dropped a kiss on her forehead as he hooked each of her legs over his shoulders. "Don't worry. I told you, I'm going to worship you and show you how it feels to be touched the right way." He sat on his knees and pulled her center to his mouth, his tongue darting out to taste her. His beast rose to the surface and purred for her. "Gods, little one, you smelled divine but you taste even better." He dove right back in licking and lightly nibbling on her clit. He gently teased her opening with his tail and wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her to him. He watched as her eyes fluttered into the back of her head, her hips started moving of their own accord trying to create more friction between them as her own beast started purring.

"Feels good." Her breath hitched in her throat as he slid his tail into her a little more. "Don't stop, Bardock." She threw her head back as his purr of approval ran through her. Her tail unfurled from his and found its way to his cock. He gave a short warning growl, softly stopping her tail from its menstruations over his shorts and softly ruffled the fur on it. "You should feel good too." She whined her voice soft but thick with desire as she looked into his eyes.

"Later," he said between licks. "This is about you." He sucked vigorously at her womanhood causing a deep moan to escape her lips. "Already told you," he suckled harder, "this is about you." He could tell she was close, her felt her tightening around his tail and growing wetter. "Come for me, beautiful." His right hand reached out to play with her pert nipples. He could smell her arousal growing by the second. He watched as her body arched and shook of its own accord. Pulling his tail from her entrance he lapped up her juice. "So wet," his beast slipped out of its cage and took control. "Tell me R'sha, are you ready for me? Do you still desire me?" Laying her down he slid his body against hers, letting her feel his arousal pressed against the inside of her leg. Her eyes went wide at **that** word; she knew what **that** word meant to her people. "Be gentle with you. Promise. Could never hurt you." He nipped at her ear down to her shoulder. He felt her nod her head yes; her breathing had yet to return to normal. He pulled back slightly and rid himself of his shorts immediately. He watched as her eyes dilated and grew large with shock. She looked from his cock to his and back two or three more times causing him to chuckle. "Don't worry, it will fit and I'll be gentle with you." He leaned back over her, hooking her legs around his hips as he pressed at her entrance. "Are you ready? Tell me if I hurt you, don't want to." He slowly moved into her hissing at the feel of her. "Rabbit, you're so tight and wet. Slow for you." He growled as he was barely a quarter of the way in her. "Want you to feel good. Damn!" He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as he fought against his beast from slamming into her.

She placed her hands on his chest, "Bardock," her soft voice drawing his eyes to hers. His beast purred loudly at the look in her eyes. "What if we switch?"

He shook his head no as his eyes slipped shut, "Need you to feel good."

"I've never been on top," his eyes snapped open to look at her as she cast her eyes to the side and her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "I had never experience that either."

He placed his fingers under her chin, pulling her eyes back to his. "Little one, do you want to be in control?" His tail thrashing about lazily behind him. She nodded her head yes, too embarrassed to speak. He quickly flipped their position, her hair falling freely around her like a silver curtain. She spread her legs causing her to fall on him the rest of the way. He sucked in a deep breath quickly; his hands flew to her hips to hold her still as he adjusted to wet warmth that encased him. "Holy hell, Usagi!" He looked up at her as she moaned at the feel of him inside of her. "Are you okay? Didn't hurt you? Right?" He reached up and touched the side of her face. She placed her hand against his as she shook her head no and slowly moved her hips against his, testing out the waters.

"Just big." She breathed lustfully. "Like you're in my ribs."

He looked at her small frame and chuckled. "Near about there. So small, if you weren't Saiyan I would split you in half with my cock." He thrust into her softly causing her to moan and move against him more. "That's it R'sha. Use me for your pleasure. So damn tight and wet, so good." He pulled her down onto him tighter helping her to move. Bardock watched her; her eyes closed, head thrown back, her back arched as she moved on top of him. Her speed increased as well as the volume of her voice. He leaned up licking an erect nipple and suckling it as he moved to the other one. She was a vision above him, a vision of true beauty. She placed her hands on Bardock's shoulders as she tried to move more urgently on top of him.

"Bardock," he voice heavy with need as she whined, "need you. Please?"

"You have me," he nipped at her collar bone, "right here. All yours." He felt her tighten around him again as she grew even more wet. "You're so close, come for me. So beautiful." He pulled her mouth to his in a fierce kiss.

She pulled away from his mouth, "Show me? Your way?"

He was brought back to the present moment as he saw his youngest Grandson searching for someone to tag. He reached out grabbed onto Usagi, his face landing innocently between her breasts. His beast rose to surface as he let out a low warning growl. She was the only one close enough to hear him and gave him a warning glare. His fist balled up at his sides as he tried to calm his beast. They had only been together that one time and he had fought with his inner Saiyan anytime someone came close to her. This was a child, his grandchild who was just a boy; he shouldn't have felt threatened by him. He couldn't help it; he had felt the pull for her, a truly rare thing for Saiyan. His son, Kakarott had put it in human terms, soul mate, the one made specifically for you. Usagi was slowly walking backwards towards him and feeling around in the water. She walked right into his naked torso as he whispered quietly in her ear, "Polo," causing her to spin around and jump. She swung her fist hitting him in the upper arm as a flash of anger and was that lust that crossed her face.

"Hey guys!" Bulma called from the side of the pool. "The food is here. Let's eat!"

Goten, Trunks, and Goku were the first to lift out of the water and fly over to the table and sit down. Tarble and Vegeta climbed out of the side of pool talking as they walked over to the table. Nappa, Radditz, and Turles slowly made the way to the end of the pool, watching closely as Usagi and Bardock continued to stare at another.

"Usagi," Radditz called loudly causing her attention to snap to him, her eyes glared daggers at him. "Pizza is here, you want a beer to go with it?" He slowly moved towards the end of the pool as he caught his Father's murderous growl.

"Yeah." She moved over beside him and exited the pool.

Bardock followed closely behind her, daring his middle son to even look at her. Vegeta extended his arm towards her hand her the see through cover up. She grabbed four beers from the cooler and placed them at the table and went for food. She grabbed a box and carried it back to the table. Bardock followed her, he needed to be close to her, and he had to be. As she sat down Trunks and Goten quickly occupied the seats on either side of her, Vegeta and Bulma beside Trunks and Kakarott and Chichi next to Goten. The other Saiyan filled in around the table, leaving a spot across the table from her. The Z Senshi had shown up just before the pizza arrived and were sitting around the table as well, mixed in with the Saiyans. Once they were done eating Bulma passed Bulla to Usagi and ordered the others around for games that Trunks wanted to play. Usagi sat in one of the lounge chairs with Bulla in her lap. The small blue haired princess wiggled her way out of the chair and stood on the ground holding onto the chair as she took small tentative steps. Usagi caught Bardock's eye, which was easy since he hadn't taken his eyes off of her, and looked to Vegeta and Bulma. He nudged the Prince and nodded his head towards Bulma. The couple turned to look as Bulla let go of the chair and tottered towards Usagi, her arms outstretched in the air squealing happily as she approached the silver haired Saiyan and latched onto her leg. Bulma rushed over to Bulla and pulled her into her arms. She talked excitedly praising the small girl. Usagi looked up with a small smile on her lips. Vegeta smiled back at her and nodded his head in gratitude. Bardock smiled at her causing her to turn blood red. The festivities carried on and the party began to wind down at the end of the night. Everyone said their goodbyes. Chichi had decided they would stay the night again since the boys had fallen asleep. Goku and Vegeta carried the sleeping demi Saiyans to Trunks room and put them to bed. Usagi went back out to the pool to watch the night sky. She floated on her back and zoned out as she looked at the peaceful deep reaches of space. Her mind too full to focus on anything else. She was so distracted she didn't even sense Vegeta as he floated above her.

"You and Bardock, huh?" He spoke gruffly.

So startled by his sudden appearance she sank beneath the water momentarily. She surfaced quickly. "Your majesty?"

He landed on the side of the pool in his training gi and knelt down. "I see the way he looks at you and I remember how the training room wrecked of sex one day. Did you feel the pull?"

"It doesn't matter what I felt." She hung her head low looking at her reflection in the water. "I swore fealty to you, your children, and future generations as long as I live."

"I release you." He smirked at her. "Feeling the pull is not to be taken lightly. You can only ignore it for so long before it drives you crazy. I would know." He stood and walked back in the house.

He walked up the stairs and found Bardock's room. He raised his hand to knock to stopping momentarily as he felt his ki flaring wildly and moaning. He smirked and beat on the door quickly. "It's Vegeta," he called loudly. He heard Bardock cursing. The door flew open to reveal Bardock naked, holding only a pillow in front of him.

"Your majesty?" The normally calm and collected Saiyan appeared frazzled.

"Answer me truthfully. Did you take Usagi in the gravity room?" He folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta." He held his head high.

"And you felt the pull for her?"

"Yes." He gulped nervously.

"And is she the one you are thinking of while pleasuring yourself? Her in that small, tiny, ridiculously pink swimsuit? Splashing around in the water?" Vegeta watched the lust fill Bardock's eyes, the images playing in his mind.

"Ye. . . yes," came the strangled response from Bardock as he replayed the scenes from earlier that day. He was resisting the urge to stroke his cock as he thought about her.

"Gods, Bardock. It's like you're a teenager going through the burning again." Vegeta laughed. "I released her from her duty to my family." He glared at the taller and much older Saiyan. "If you hurt her, I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Your majesty?" He looked at the prince in shock.

He stepped out of the door way. "She's in the pool."


	8. This Feeling Anymore

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! **

**Chapter 8 : . . . . . That Feeling Anymore **

Bardock rushed out of his room, down the stairs, and out to the pool area. There before him, floating in the pool in that itty bitty bikini was the object of his focus. He slowly slid into the water walking towards her. As he was within reach of her he stood there looking at her._ 'She looks so peaceful.'_ He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. He placed one hand at the back of her head, one hand between her shoulder blades and wrapped his tail around her waist as he slowly pulled her body up to his. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as they kissed softly. She pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Bardock, we can't." She closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against his. Her eyes flew open at the feel of his hardened member pressed against the apex of her legs. "You're naked, Bardock," he cheeks flushed at the feel of him as he began purring, their bodies pressed flushed to one another.

"Hmmm," he placed soft kisses along her jaw line. "Yes. I was thinking of you in this bikini." He brushed his fingers against the side of her breast. "Vegeta knows." His lips dragged lazily over her collar bone. He felt her tense as switched to the other side of her neck. "He approves. Let me take you back to my room, make you mine. Please?" He ground against her softly.

She moved her hands to his shoulders causing him to stop his movement and look at her. "My room for now. I know what it means to enter your room and I'm not ready for that just yet."

He growled in approval and blasted out of the pool onto the balcony of her room. He opened the sliding glass door with one hand and climbed onto the bed, pinning her beneath him. His purr began to shift at the sight of her below him. His lips crashed into her with an intensity she had never felt before. When he began to nip his way down her neck she placed her hands on either side of his face pulling his eyes back to hers.

"The door," she whispered breathlessly, "need to lock the door." He growled at the thought of leaving her now that he had her in his arms. "Unless you want your grandson and the young prince to join us in the morning."

He withdrew from her quickly moving to the door and locking it. As he turned back to the bed he found her propped up on her elbows and face flushed in the pale light from outside. He rushed back to her, placing his body flush against hers. A satisfied purr escaped his chest. Bardock placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body tightly against his causing her legs to wrap around his waist. He sat with his back against the head board and her in his lap. He rested his head on the crook of her neck, taking deep slow breathes of her scent.

"Bardock," her voice shaky with a multitude of feelings.

"Won't bite you until you're ready and begging me to. Mmmmmm. Don't even need to be inside you right now. This is enough for me R'sha. Holding you and knowing you are mine. We've felt the pull, you can't deny it." He ran his hands up and down her back and placing the occasional kiss on her body.

"Bardock," her voice thick with need and her half lidded eyes filled with desire and lust. "I need you." She ground her core softly against his hard member causing the older warrior to take a sharp inhale as he threw his head back against the wall.

He gripped her hips tightly as they moved against each other, hungry with need. Using her position she quickly pushed her bikini bottoms to the side and impaled herself upon him. Bardock growled as the feel of her wet warmth instantly incased him. He wrapped his arms around her back placing his hands on her shoulders, crushing her body to his as he tried his best not to move. Usagi ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to move slightly to create the friction she so desired.

"Trying not to take you rough. Need you to stop moving." He ground out. His canine teeth elongated as the smell of her arousal hit his nose like a ton of bricks. He sniffed her neck as she continued to wriggle on top of him.

"Can't," her voice thick and heavy. "Need you. Please?" She leaned down to lick and nip at his ear.

The morning light came pouring into her room. She turned to roll away from the window and away from the light only to find she could barely move due to a large muscled arm holding her to his body. She wiggled her way to face him and laid her head on his chest looking up at him. The scar on his left cheek, his wild black hair, and the countless scars on his body. He pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning beloved."

"Good morning Bardock." She turned red with embarrassment having been caught starring at him.

"You need thicker curtains. The sun is too bright." He groaned as threw one arm over his eyes.

"I do not," she smacked his chest playfully. "I picked these curtains so I would get up to train and get the boys up." She snuggled closer to his chest and sighed contentedly.

He wrapped his tail around her leg and dragged it over his. He turned her face up to his and kissed her deeply. He released her leg with his tail and grabbed her leg his hand. His tail swayed lazily in the air behind him. "Little Rabbit," he nibbled at her collar bone, "move to my room with me. I have a bigger bed and darker curtains."

She moaned at his antics. "Your bed is only bigger because you're a giant," she whispered as his hand found the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs.

"Not a giant," he chuckled at her, "Normal height for a Saiyan. You're the short one. Cum and then shower with me."

Usagi turned blood red at his insistent words. "Together. Then shower."

Bardock flipped her completely on her back and entered her slowly causing them both to moan. He pulled a nipple in between his teeth and lightly bit down causing her to arch into his touch._ 'I'll never tire of this. Of you.'_

Finally showered and dressed Usagi stood in the mirror inspecting her body, small bruises and love bites littered her body. Her inner thighs and upper chest were his favorite places to attack,_ 'Makes sense, those are my most sensitive spots and they get me really wet.'_ She blushed at her own thoughts. Bardock walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her middle, and rested his chin on top of her head.

"You're gorgeous, you know that right?" His hand lightly traced a scar on her hip. "But this outfit for training," he ran his finger tips over her exposed flesh of her torso and chest, "is not appropriate. I don't want others seeing what is mine."

She leaned against him, sagging against his chest as nipped at the bite shaped bruise off of her right shoulder. "Wear a t-shirt." She whispered as she threaded her left hand into his hair and grabbed onto his right arm for support. He spun her around to face him and lifted her off the ground against the edge of the chest of drawers.

"Mmmmmm," he breathed in her scent. "I don't want you to leave the room. Grab a shirt and your shoes before I change my mind and keep you here all day and night again. Only train with the young ones." He pulled back from her and helped her down.

Opening a drawer she bent down and grabbed a grey shirt with the capsule corp. insignia on it. She pulled the shirt on and looked at Bardock for approval. She found his eyes wild with lust. The shirt was tight across her chest but loose fitting everywhere else and her rear end looked amazing in the training pants when she bent over. He nodded and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. As they opened the door to go down stairs for breakfast they were greeted by Trunks and Goten as they were about to knock on the door.

"Umm. . . . Dad said to tell you to get up. Okay, bye!" Trunks ran off quickly with a red tint on his cheeks.

"Mom and Bulma also have breakfast ready. Let's go eat Usa-oba, Grandpa!" He grabbed both of their hands and pulled them out of the room. Usagi looked to Bardock and then the small boy.

"He's going to have to call you something different now." He whispered in her ear quietly as he pulled her close to his side causing her to laugh.

They sat down at the table. Usagi with Trunks on her right, Bardock on her left and Goten beside him. Everyone dug into breakfast and ate quickly. Goku and Vegeta ate and ran outside. Tarble was talking with Bulma and Chichi, attempting to learn more about the culture of the planet. Radditz and Turles slowly made their way outside, eyeing Usagi as they went around the table and chanced a glance at their Father. He growled lowly at them and glared them out of the room. Bardock loaded her plate down as she finished the last piece of bacon from her plate and piled his high with food again too. She put more food on Trunks' plate and held her hand out for Goten's plate. Bardock grabbed his mini clones' plate and loaded it down and also refilled everyone's glass and shoveled food into his mouth. His right arm around her waist, his tail intertwined with his, and his best purred at the sight of her eating the food her had placed before her.

Leaning down to her ear he whispered huskily, "It's not too late to return to your room, R'sha." He licked the side of neck up to behind her ear.

She turned blood red and smacked him lightly in the chest, "Not in front of the brats."

"Hey Usa," Trunks questioned drawing her attention. "Why is Goten's Grandpa hanging all over you like Mom and Dad do sometime?"

Her blush increased at his innocent question. Bardock chuckled at her level of embarrassment and tugged her closer to him. "Simple young prince, I have chosen her to be mine and I am hers."

"What does that mean, Grandpa?" Goten asked, stuffing a syrup covered pancake into his mouth.

"It means we are mates." Bardock looked to his young grandson.

"So like, all that kisses stuff like Momma and Daddy do?" Goten wrinkled his nose at the thought of Usagi doing anything like that.

"And so much more," his beast purred with contentment as he watched her continue to eat the food before her.

"That's so gross." Trunks huffed. "I'm never growing up and doing that kissy stuff!" He stood from the table and took his plate to the sink with Goten following suit.

Bardock laughed at the two boys. They finished up their meals and Usagi took their plates to the sink and quickly washed them off. He moved over to her and pressed her against the edge of the counter. His hands slipped down her arms into the soapy water and rested his chin on top of her head. He trailed kisses down her neck and nuzzled the temporary mating mark on her shoulder. He ground his hips against her backside causing her to drop one of the plates back into the soapy water.

"Bardock," she whispered her voice low and thick with desire.

"Yes, my little Rabbit?" His own voice whispered huskily into her ear.

"Need to stop, we have training." She couldn't stop herself from grinding against him.

"You're right." He placed his hands on her hips and pushed himself away from her. "Let's go woman, before I change my mind."


	9. R'sha Myo

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! **

**Chapter 9: R'sha M'yo **

The couple walked outside and into the back yard of Capsule Corp. He walked over towards the adult Saiyans and she made her way to the young ones. They paired off and started training. Usagi allowed Trunks and Goten to tag team her. She evaded their attacks easily and occasionally landed one of her own on the boys. Bulma walked outside and watched the boys spar for a couple of hours before calling for them to stop for lunch. She told Vegeta to go get a shower since he was 'all gross, covered in sweat and blood'. He stomped off to their room and climbed into the shower. Once everyone was settled, and she knew Vegeta would be exiting the shower any minute, she rushed up the stairs to their room and locked the door. She slipped on his favorite black teddy of hers and a pair of black thongs. She waited at the edge of the bed for him. As the door opened steam poured out of the bathroom. The blue haired genius licked her lips at the sight of her mate; the towel hung low on his hips and water droplets ran down his body. Vegeta looked up from toweling his hair dry to see his mate making her way towards him in that irresistible piece of lingerie.

"Vegeta," she began her voice soft, "I just wanted to thank you for being patient with me," she tucked her hand in-between him and the towel, "while I finished my project." She pulled the towel free from his hips and let it fall to the ground. "You were so patient with me," she dropped to her knees before him, "that you deserve a reward." She wrapped her hand around the base of him and took him into her mouth.

"Bulma," he inhaled sharply as he stumbled back to rest against the dresser.

She hummed in response to her name and looked up at her mate. Vegeta threw his head back and closed his eyes as he gripped the dresser. He tried to keep his hips still at her assault from her mouth. He began grunting and thrusting against her mouth. He grabbed her hair and pulled on it lightly.

"Woman," he took a sharp inhale and she took more of him into her mouth and down her throat. "I'm about to . . . . Dear Gods!" He stiffened as he exploded down the back of throat.

Bulma licked him clean and stood before him. He pulled her close to him, wrapped her legs around his waist, and pressed her against the chest of drawers. He slid into her slowly, driving the blue haired woman crazy. She placed her hands on his shoulders and moved against him. He gripped her hips and pulled her against him softly, causing her to throw her head back and mewl with delight. Her body began to jerk against his. She leaned forward to nibble at his mating mark. Vegeta erupted in golden super Saiyan aura.

"Oh please Vegeta," Bulma shivered with desire as he slowly ascended to his highest level, causing the blue aura to engulf them both.

"Is this what you want, R'sha?" He gave her a slow torturous thrust of his hips as he sucked his way down her throat to the mark he had placed on her.

"Yes Vegeta. Oh, yes! Yours! Fuck me with your super Saiyan strength. Make me cum all over you!" Bulma almost shouted as he began moving inside of her.

"You have such a dirty mouth, woman." Vegeta hoisted her off the dresser and walked them to the bed.

"For you, only for you. Punish me; punish me for my dirty mouth that just sucked your cock." Bulma arched into his body and he began thrusting into her with the gentle speed only a Saiyan muster.

"Gods, Bulma," he sucked in a breath as his beast pushed its way to the surface. "You're going to make me cum too soon. Need you to cum more." He took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled it while his tail reached between their joined bodies and played with the sensitive piece of flesh. He felt her tightening around him so much that it was almost unbearable. "Bulma, I'm cumming." His speed quickened as he pounded into her and roared out his release, falling on top of her. He rolled them to where she was lying on top of him, her head on his chest.

She lazily traced the scars on his chest. "We can leave for Vegetasai any time you want to now. I'm all done with the project. Daddy said he would handle getting it out on the market."

"Hmm. In a few days. You've been so preoccupied with that project I barely got to see you. I might just have to tie you to the bed for a few days and keep you all to myself." He felt Bulma grow wetter as leaned up to look at him; he was still encased by her.

"Promise?" She questioned as the lust in her eyes triggered him.

"If that's what you want, my Queen." He leaned up and captured her lips with his as he quickly grew hard, ready for another round.

The Saiyans outside training turned a shade of red out of embarrassment at hearing the Prince and his mate going at it, Kakarott being the exception. Usagi kept talking loudly to the boys once she heard Bulma and Vegeta start up and didn't want them scarred for life. Radditz and Turles looked at each other, their cheeks red as they paused their sparring match long enough to collect themselves. Kakarott, who was training with his Father, looked confused at him.

"Hey," he spoke gaining his Father's attention, "why did we stop?"

Turles and Radditz flew over to their little brother. "You didn't hear that just now?" Radditz looked at him in stupor.

"Hear what?" Kakarott asked, dumb founded.

"Bulma and Vegeta. . . ." Turles said as he pelvic thrust into the air.

"Oh, that's what they were doing?" Kakarott laughed and threw his hand behind his head. "I just thought they were arguing."

Everyone surrounding him fell over anime style. They continued training and took a break for supper. Usagi finished eating and went up to her room. She slipped into a new sports bra and a pair of short training pants and stepped outside to the hot tub. Turning the jets on she pulled her hair up into a clip and slid into the water. Her body relaxing instantly at the soothing temperature. She leaned her head back against the side of the tub and let out a deep breath.

"Hey," Turles called out to her as he slid in as well but on the opposite side. "So, you and Dad, huh?"

She cracked open an eye to see Turles in the hot tub, Radditz and Nappa were making their way over to tub as well. "Yeah," she sighed, "it just kind of happened."

"From what I understand," Nappa let out a sign as he slipped in the hot tub wearing only black speedos, "the pull isn't something that just happens girl."

"Shut up Nappa!" Usagi closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look the brothers were giving her.

"Ohhh, are you sensitive on the subject?" Nappa teased her as he laughed.

"NO!" She shouted as she stood from the tub and climbed out, grabbing her long shirt off the chair. "I just don't want to talk about it with you idiots!" With that, she stomped inside. As she walked inside Trunks and Goten rushed up to her and hugged her tightly. They begged her to come play a game with them in the living room. She was about to ask where their parents were when she heard not only Vegeta and Bulma going at it but also Chichi and Goku. "Geez! I thought we were bad." She huffed blowing her hair out of her eyes. She felt a pair of arms snake around her middle and a tail wrap tightly around her leg.

"No R'sha," whispered a silky husky voice, "we are very good together. One might dare to say, perfect." He purred against her chest as he pulled her impossibly close.

"Bardock," she smacked his arm light and turned her head to face him. "Not right now. I promised the boys I would play a game with them but first." She pulled away from him because he allowed it.

She grabbed the remote for the sound system and turned on some music, attempting to drown out the sounds of the boy's parents. She put on Pandora and selected to Coheed and Cambria station. They set up the game as Bardock watched on. Goten invited his Grandfather to play and he joined them on the floor. The boys had grown tired and were starting to fall asleep while playing the game. Usagi picked up Trunks while Bardock picked up Goten. They carried the boys up the stairs to the bedroom. They laid them down on the bed and covered them up. Usagi dropped a kiss to their foreheads and left the room.

The couple made their way back down stairs. Bardock watched as Usagi turned off the music and began cleaning up the game. Once done, she sat on the couch and patted on the spot next to her and turned on the TV. Bardock sat next to her obligingly and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder as his finger drew an invisible pattern on her skin of her leg. Before he knew it, his little mate was asleep on his shoulder. He scooped her into his arms and stood from the couch just as two of his sons and Nappa came walking in. He gave a warning at them to look away from his mate and leave her alone. He ascended the stairs and stopped in the hall at his doorway. He shook his head no as he walked further down the hall and entered her room. He gently deposited her on her bed and covered her with the blanket. Usagi let out a soft sigh in her sleep and curled into the pillow he had been using and took a deep breath. He dropped a sweet kiss on her forehead and left to go to his room in order to find release.

Evil laughter filled her ears. Her eyes opened to find destruction, blood, and dead bodies surrounding her. Kakarott's chest had a hole through his entire torso, Radditz head was decapitated from his body and laid 15 feet away, Nappa's body was half burned, Turles was crushed under the rubble, Tarble had been ripped apart, Vegeta impaled on rebar from the concrete structure his mangled body laid upon, Trunks and Goten laid face down in a pile of blood their little bodies slashed and torn, and Bardock, where was Bardock? She looked to where the laughing was coming from and found Frieza. In his gold form standing over the body of her mate, Frieza's hand through her mates chest. As he pulled his hand out she saw his heart in his hand. The evil tyrant phased in front of her. "Don't worry dear," he brushed his tail against her face, "I will take it nice and slow with you. You won't suffer the same fate as them. Not yet anyway. I have to take away what is most precious to you first." He looked down and touched her swollen stomach. "What are you six months along? Hmmm. I'll only have to wait three months to totally destroy you." He leaned close to her ear. "And that will be the sweetest victory of all."

Usagi shot up in bed, heart pounding, covered in sweat. "NO!" Her hand automatically went to her stomach, flat, nothing there. She lunged out of bed, tripping on her blanket causing her to fall to the floor. She raced down the hall to where the boys were sleeping and checked on them. Both were sleeping soundly but had kicked the covers off. She scanned the rest of the house as she made her way to Bardock's room. She opened the door and paused as it slid open before her. There, sleeping on the bed in only a pair of boxer shorts, one leg slightly bent under the covers, the other one stretched out straight on top of the covers, with one arm folded over his chest and one draped over his eyes. She exhaled a sigh of relief and crossed the carpeted floor to his bed and crawled in next to him on top of the covers. She placed her head on his chest and breathed in his scent as she pressed her self close to him and laid one arm over his chest. She squeezed her eyes tightly, willing herself not to cry as the anxiety, fear, and panic of her dream left her shaken.

He stirred in his sleep to look down at who had curled up next to him. His heart skipped a beat. His mate had entered his room and crawled into his bed and was currently laying next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. He felt her shaking, smelled her tears, and felt the wetness hitting his chest.

"Hey, R'sha." He tried to gently coax her to look at him. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Bad. . . " She sobbed uncontrollably; as she tried to calm and reassure herself that he was right here." Dream... I'm sorry. . . . " She buried her face into his chest.

"Ssshhhhh." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her impossibly close to him. He spoke soothingly to her in Saiyago, trying to reassure and calm her as he dropped chaste kissed to the top of her head, forehead, and temple. "Just calm yourself, little one, and tell me what it was about. Okay? But only when you're ready." His purr soft and low, his beast even trying to calm their mate.

She pulled slightly away from him so she could look him in the eyes. She relayed the dream how Frieza had shown up on Earth and started a killing spree. How all of them had died, she had watched all of them die, how she had watched his heart be ripped from his chest while still beating. "I was pregnant, with our brat, in my dream. He said he would kill it. Bardock. . . I . . " . Fresh tears stung at the back of her eyes.

"Don't worry, Usagi. I will protect you no matter what. I won't let him near you ever again." He dropped a chaste kiss to her lips. She snaked her fingers into his hair and ground her body against him. He pulled away from her lips as she moved her mouth down his neck towards his shoulder. "Little Rabbit, if you don't stop I won't ever let you sleep anywhere else again." He groaned as her teeth scrapped against the soft flesh of his shoulder. "And if you don't stop that I won't be able to keep myself from biting you back. Promised you."

She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and ground her core against his sensitive and hard flesh. "I don't want to deny it anymore. I need you, in every since of being mates. Please."

He growled out grabbing her by her hips and flipped her onto her back as he towered over her. "Know this; I won't be able to stop once we start. You understand?"

"I do. I'm begging, Bardock," their eyes locked intensely, "I want this, I want you, to be yours - ."

"You already are little one." Bardock interrupted as he fought to keep his beast down.

" - And for you to be mine." She leaned up and bit him hard enough to bruise causing his inner Saiyan to explode out of his cage. She stayed latched on to him as he ripped her bottoms from her and ripped her shirt and bra clean off her body she reached down and pushed his short down his hips. He thrust into her quick and rough pulling them to a sitting position. His back against the head board, her legs around his waist as he slowly rocked her hips against his.

"Bite me woman, like you mean it. Show the universe I belong to you. I'll bite you after." He ground his hips into hers. She sunk her teeth into his skin drawing his blood into her mouth. "Yes, my little mate. Gods, you fit so perfectly to me." He sunk his teeth into her shoulder tasting her blood. She tasted different, he couldn't place what it was but she smelled and tasted even more irresistible.

They were finally sated moments before the sun rose. He slipped out of bed, pulled on his boxers, covered his sleeping mate and made his way to her room. He gathered her things and carried them to their room. Upon his second trip from her old room to his he crossed paths with the Prince and smirked at him. Vegeta took note of the fresh mating mark on his shoulder and chuckled.

"Good for you, Bardock." Vegeta waved as he started to walk away. "You two might want to shower separately before coming to train."

"Oh, we won't be joining you for training today, your majesty." Vegeta turned to look at the older Saiyan. "Just personal one on one sparring of different kind today. More like wrestling."

"I did not need to know that." Vegeta blanched a little at the innuendo.

"Just like we didn't all need to hear you and Bulma going at it. What happened to the next couple days?" Bardock poked fun at the prince.

"I tired her out; she's sleeping so I figured I would get in some training. Not that it's any of your business." Vegeta stormed off down the stairs.

Bardock chuckled as he took another load of his mate's things to their room. Once completed, he dropped a kiss to her still sleeping forehead and pulled on a pair of drawstring training pants his son had given him. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen to be greeted by a table full of Saiyan. Their heads snapped in his direction, following him as he made his way through the kitchen grabbing capsules of food and drink.

Turles' cheeks turned red, "Father, couldn't you have showered first?"

"Nope," he quipped shortly at his son. "I only came down for food and drinks and I plan on pleasing my mate more than you can imagine."

"You mean our new Mom?" Radditz chuckled at the thought of her actually being their family now. Nappa laughed loudly.

"Could you not put it that way, Raddy?" Turles shuttered at the thought of her being their new mother.

"Hmmm. You do have a point son. Maybe I should have you call her Mother from now on." He laughed as he left the kitchen and returned to his room.

He climbed stairs quickly and entered his room where he found his mate still sleeping, curled up on her side. Locking the door behind him he set the food capsules on the table, stripped out of his pants crawled into bed with her. Their bodies molding perfectly together. She moaned and snuggled closer to his embrace still sleeping. His hand travelled down her body and slipped between her legs. He gently stroked the tiny little bud at the top of her sex eliciting a moan to escape her.

"Bardock," she rocked into his hand and turned her face to his threading her fingers into his hair she pulled him closer.

"Right here." He mumbled between kisses. He pulled her leg over his hip and entered her swiftly. "Mmmmm." He moaned into her mouth. "You're perfection. Never letting you go."

"Never have to." She moaned back to him as she tentatively rocked into him.


	10. Ta'fr and Ja'ta

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! **

**Chapter 10: Ta'fr and Ja'ta**

Goku and Vegeta went off to train later that day with Bulma, Bulla, Whis, and Beerus in tow. The two super Saiyans had been taken to a private island Bulma had been working on developing for the Saiyans to train at; they definitely needed it now, especially with the emergence of five new Saiyans. Bulma received a call on her phone from Trunks and Goten alerting her to the fact that someone had snuck in and stolen the dragon balls. He sent his Mom the video of the security footage and noticed they were some of Frieza's men.

"How did Usagi not notice that?" Beerus asked, slightly perturbed at the silver haired Saiyan.

"Well. . . . " Goku and Bulma starred at one another nervously.

"She's been preoccupied Lord Beerus." Vegeta mumbled out.

"Preoccupied how Vegeta?" Whis leaned closer to the Saiyan Prince and watched as his cheeks heated up.

"Oh for goodness sakes Vegeta." Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband. "She found a mate, in Bardock."

"Bardock?" Beerus questioned. "Kakarott's Father? Hmmm. Interesting."

"Yeah, but back to the dragon balls. I still I had one left to collect. It is in the arctic, which is why I hadn't gone to get it yet." Bulma patted her daughters back trying to get her to sleep.

"And what could you want with the dragon balls Bulma?" Whis teased at her.

"I just want to look 5 years younger." She sighed.

"Why only 5 Bulma?" Kakarott asked confused.

"Because if I did anymore than that it would look like I had work done! I want it look natural! I plan on doing a little at a time! It is not my fault you Saiyan age so well! Look at Usagi! How old is she anyway? She looks like a damn teenager!" Bulma passed her daughter to Beerus, stood from her seat, and opened the capsule. "Come on, we're going to get the last Dragon Ball."

They landed on frozen terrain; all bundled up in winter gear, and stopped the two men belonging to Frieza from taking off with the Dragon Balls. Just then, Frieza landed appearing out of his ship and took the balls from them. He passed them to his subordinates on the ship.

"Oh dear, look Paragus," Frieza spoke evilly, "it is Goku and Prince Vegeta. Shall we see what your son can do?"

~~~~~ At Capsule Corp

Usagi abruptly pulled out of Bardock's arm and began dressing quickly. He looked at as if she had lost her mind.

"Frieza, here," was all she had to utter before Bardock quickly dressed and they were flying out of the window of their room. Their destination, the arctic where Frieza, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, and another strong power level resided.

They landed next to Bulma, Goku, and Whis. When they arrived she saw a man in armor standing next to Frieza and another man, the other strong power level she had felt, belting it out with Vegeta. Bardock stood next to her and tugged on her arm. He pointed to the man next to Frieza.

"That's your Father." He spoke, anger seeping through his voice. He knew her Father did not know the circumstances of what Usagi had endured during Frieza's reign but still. Surely he knew Frieza had destroyed their planet. "Paragus."

"What?" She studied the man and shot over to him.

He reached out for her, to stop her and powered up to go after her. His son, Kakarott, stopped him, holding him to his spot, and shook his head no at the older Saiyan. "She can handle herself. If she needs us we are right here."

"Ja'ta!" Usagi called as she landed roughly five feet from him.

"Ho'sh?" He looked her up and down. She was alive? "By the Gods! Our family is complete again, as soon as we destroy Vegeta. . "

"You will NOT lay a finger on him. Am I clear! You know the oath I swore and Frieza knows the extent I will go to uphold that oath. What are you doing with Frieza? Have you sided with him?" Her power bubbling beneath the surface provoked by her anger, threatening to break free.

"Of course dear," Frieza spoke as he attempted to take a step towards her but retreated when he saw the wanton murder in her eyes. "He wants revenge. Did you not know? King Vegeta had your brother exiled to a hostile planet and your Father followed him to save the young lad."

"I don't give a shit about that. If our King willed it, Father," she spat his title with venom and disrespect, "you should have taken it in stride and understood. I don't want to have to kill you but I will." Her power burst forth and she jumped to Super Saiyan.

Paragus backed away, _'My daughter, first born, also has the same power as my son but she has learned to control and harness it. She's so strong!'_

"Yes, yes, yes, my dear. You're a super Saiyan," Frieza waved his hand flippantly. "We get it. So old hat by now, honestly. Let's get back to watching the fight. Shall we?"

Usagi growled a warning at them both as she flew back over to her mate. Bardock wrapped his arms and tail around her, inspecting her to make sure she was unharmed. He had watched her the entire time and knew no one had touched her; it was more to reassure himself that she was unharmed. Vegeta had started taking a beating and Kakarott jumped in, together they tag teamed Broly. Her brother was losing who he was, unable to control the power of the Super Saiyan. Once Frieza had killed their Father claiming her mate's son had done it he completely lost who he was. Kakarott grabbed a hold of Vegeta and teleported them to Piccolo. Broly turned his anger toward Frieza when the object of his fury and attention had disappeared. Once Frieza had failed and been knocked unconscious, Usagi stepped in. She tried to talk to her brother and was only playing defense. She didn't want to hurt her brother; he was the last of her family. He phased behind her and caught her off guard with a punch to the back of her head causing her vision to blur.

"Broly, stop this." She backed away from him as he charged at her again landing three more consecutive punches directly to her head. Bardock became enraged and flew towards his mate's limp body as it fell through the sky towards the ground. Bulma quickly pulled out a senzu bean and instructed him to chew it up and put it in her mouth. As he held the back of her head her could feel how fractured her skull was. He quickly forced some of his ki into her and forced her to swallow the chewed up senzu bean. Whis placed a protection barrier around them as he took his turn dodging and distracting the brutish Saiyan. Finally, in a burst of bright light Gogeta appeared. Vegeta and Goku had fused and became even more powerful. Bardock cradled her body to his as he watched on as the two warriors battled it out. As the fused Saiyan blasted his attack at Broly, Cheelai forced one of Frieza's men to make a wish sending Broly back to the planet he had grown up on, thus saving his life.

"Hmm." Usagi smiled as she opened one eye. "Worth it, Broly is back home." She turned into Bardock and laid her hand on his chest.

Frieza flew away from the planet in defeat as the dragon would not be able to grant his wish. Gogeta landed and talked to those gathered around him. He looked at Usagi cradled in Bardock's arms and urged Bulma to give her another senzu bean. He placed it between her lips and watched as she chewed slowly.

"You all worry too much. I'm fine." She said groggily as she closed her eyes.

There was a sudden pop as Vegeta and Kakarott separated. Vegeta questioned what had happened to her as they loaded up in Bulma's air transport.

"Broly." Bardock growled as he held his mate closer to him, feeding her his energy.

"Well," Whis interjected. "While her brother Broly did this to her she did not fight back or strike him once. She'll be fine Bardock, she just a little tired right now."

They landed back at Capsule Corp Island to pick up Lord Beerus and Bulla and continued on to the Capsule Corp home. As soon as they landed the Saiyans came rushing out towards them asking what happened and for all the details. Bardock stormed past them all and towards the stairs. A small voice caught his attention.

"Grandpa? Is Usa-oba okay?" The small carbon copy of him looked so concerned and the lavender haired prince stood beside him just as worried. Their eyes looking from Bardock's face to the sleeping silver haired Saiyan in his arms, her right shoulder exposed baring witness to the mark.

"She will be, she just needs rest." He turned to walk up the stairs but stopped to look over his shoulder at the small boys. "She's not your Aunt either boy. She's your grandmother now."

"Damn," Radditz looked on stunned.

"Father really did it then, huh? How punishable is this offense?" Turles asked, slightly concerned for his Father but mainly Usagi. She had lost so much and did not know if she could handle the loss of her mate.

"There is no offense," Vegeta spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I gave them my blessing. Plus, they felt the pull. Nothing I could do about that anyway." He shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen to grab food. Kakarott followed close behind him, also starving.


	11. Home

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! **

**Chapter 11: Home **

A few days later Usagi was healed but Bardock had kept good on his promise to keep her in bed; not in the way he would have liked but he tended to her every need. The group was going to Vegetasai today. Goku, his mate and Goten stood together, Nappa, Radditz, Turles, Tarble, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks stood together, and Bardock and Usagi stood beside their prince. Goku informed everyone to hold on as they jumped through the universe, finally landing on a planet just outside of a huge castle. Those that had never been to the planet before starred in wonder at everything around them. Vegeta tugged Bulma along as she carried their daughter and called his young son to his side. Usagi walked beside the young prince and Goten as they asked questions and pointed at everything. Bardock wrapped his tail around hers and took her hand in his. She glanced over to him and smiled. She was finally home.

As they approached the throne room Vegeta threw the doors open to see his Father sitting on the throne, looking as regal as ever. King Vegeta stood and welcomed his son with opened arms and hugged him tightly, not caring that his advisor's and subject saw the reaction. He took note of Usagi, the silver haired Saiyan, and two small children that were hiding behind her legs; one with lavender hair and the other with black hair that looked exactly like Bardock. The King enveloped the female warrior into his arms and whispered softly into her ear. "Thank you for keeping my son safe."

"Father," Vegeta spoke gaining his attention. "This is my mate Bulma," he placed his hand on her back as she gave a slight bow to the King, "my son Trunks," he touched the top of the lavender haired child that was behind Usagi's leg, "and my daughter Bulla." He rubbed the back of the sleeping child in Bulma's arms.

"And the rest of them, my son?" The King looked over to the group behind his son.

"This is Kakarott," he pointed to the man directly behind him, "son of Bardock, and his mate Chichi, and youngest son Goten." Vegeta pointed to Goten as he poked his out from behind Usagi's other leg and gave a slight bow.

"Wonderful! Come let me show you to your rooms Vegeta. Bardock, why don't you show your son where you live? Give him the tour of the planet." He turned to the Saiyans gathered in the throne room. "Tonight, we celebrate! My son has returned! Usagi has returned!"

The room erupted into loud cheers of approval. The King led his son and family to the royal chambers of the palace. He left them to become situated within the rooms. Bulma sat Bulla down, allowing the small child to explore the area. Trunks stayed close to his sister, ensuring she wouldn't get hurt or in to anything she shouldn't. Bulma walked over to the immense closet and looked around, her cheeks flushing at some of the dresses. Vegeta walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist as she touched a dark blue dress that matched his Saiyan armor. He kissed the side of her neck, "Don't worry, love. I'll help you into the dress when it is time." He chuckled. "And out of it later." He wagged his eyebrows at her as she lightly smacked his arm and turned to kiss him deeply.

Bardock and Usagi led his sons, daughter, and grandson out of the palace and into the common area. As they walked through the streets people called out greetings to Usagi and Bardock. Goten stayed close to Usagi, not wanting to be separated from her. They stopped by one of the market shops and gathered food for a meal. Bardock handed Kakarott one of the big bags of food and took the other two in his arms and lifted them onto his shoulders. Usagi extended her hands, offering to take one from him. He shook his head no and pecked her on the lips. Radditz and Turles ran off to collect liquor.

Upon entering the house Chichi gasped. The house was in a stated of unrest. There were clothes everywhere, dirty dishes piled up in the sink, the kitchen was filthy, dust everywhere, dirt covered the floor and there was a smell. Chichi shook her head and began opening windows to allow fresh air in. She started with the kitchen counter and scrubbed them clean and put her husband and son to work on cleaning the dishes in the sink. She sent Turles out with a huge pot to fetch clean water since it was too big to be filled up in the sink. Radditz began setting up wood to start a fire. Bardock stood next to Usagi as he cut the meat into smaller portions while she cut the vegetables for the stew. Chichi continued whipping around the house gathering the clothes strewn on the floor and into the wash, she had Goten take a damp rag and dust the house down, and had Goku lift the furniture so she could sweep and mop the entire house. Radditz had started the fire and Turles set the pot on it to start the water to boil. Bardock pulled his mate close to his side by wrapping his tail around her waist and rested his forehead against the top of hers for a moment, breathing in her scent.

Once all the vegetables and meat were cut they dumped them into the boiling water and let the stew start cooking. A royal courier arrived at the house with boxes for each person. There was a scribbled note from Bulma that read,_ 'Here are some clothes for the party at the palace for you all to wear tonight. Come early so we can spend time together Chichi! P.S. They are all labeled with your names._ ;p_ Bulma'_

Chichi accepted the boxes and passed them out. Bardock took Usagi by the hand as she carried their boxes in the other and led them down the hall to his room - their room. She handed him his box and laid hers on the bed an opened it. Her dress was a thin flowly dark red material. It was such a dark red that it was almost black with bronze accents with the emblems of her Saiyan rank, status, and name. Bardock pulled out his new chest armor with a new insignia that noted him as one of the Saiyan Elite and a member of the royal guard. He glanced over as Usagi's dress, causing his beast to purr. He dropped his armor and pulled her and the dress into his arms. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You are going to look ravishing in that dress. We might have to leave the party early." He growled causing Usagi to laugh as he pushed her against the wall.

Chichi tended to the stew, stirring it to ensure it wouldn't burn and stick to the pot. She tasted it every now and then adding spices and flavors to the meal. She asked Radditz to find bread to warm up and serve with the meal and Turles to gather the bowls. Goku and Goten set up a table and chairs outside.

"Chichi! I forgot how wonderful your cooking smells!" Bulma walked up to her friend and smelled the stew.

The two women stood around the pot talking. Bulla slid down and out of her Mother's arms and crawled over to her Father. She tugged on his leg as he stood next to Kakarott talking. He looked down at his daughter who reached up to him and he scooped her up. Radditz, Turles, and Nappa were all standing around making drinks and telling old stories. Goten and Trunks ran around the adults playing tag. Usagi and Bardock came out of the house with Usagi adjusting her clothes. She noticed everyone was looking at them knowingly. Chichi had Goku carry the pot over to the side of the table and everyone sat down. Everyone passed a bowl around to have it filled with the stew. They laughed, talked, and ate together and before they knew it they had to get dressed and leave for the party at the palace. Bulma insisted they all come together and Usagi refused until Vegeta insisted. They all dressed quickly and flew to the palace. The King stood before them dressed in his royal attire with all the finery for the king. Tarble stood next to his Father dressed in the Royal attire as well.

"Father," Vegeta spoke up, "Kakarott is being appointed to my guard so he will stay with us."

"Very well, son." He turned to look at Bardock, Turles, and Radditz. "You three may go on and join the festivities.

"Bardock and Usagi are mated Father. I don't think you'll be able to get him to leave. Besides, I appointed the three of them to elite guards as well." Vegeta smirked at the flabbergasted look on his Father's face, he wasn't sure which surprised the king most; that Usagi had mated or that his son had appointed guards.

"You picked a mate, huh, girl?" King Vegeta crossed over to her.

Bardock wrapped his arms around her middle drawing her impossibly close to him. "We felt the pull your majesty." He dropped a delicate kiss on her mating mark.

"That certainly is rare. Congratulations Bardock. Tell me, are we planning for more Brats? With the two of you as parents they would certainly be strong." The King chuckled.

He felt his mate tense in his arms. "If that happens, your majesty, it would be wonderful." He purred comfortingly to her in order to reassure her.

The group stepped out onto the dais as the throng of Saiyans cheered loudly, welcoming their Prince back. King Vegeta made the introductions of his son's mate as well as his grand brats. Kakarott and his family were next to be introduced along with the announcing his new title. Turles and Radditz were also awarded their new titles and pendants fixed to their armor.

"Usagi, house of Paragus!" King Vegeta roared and extended his hand to her.

She walked slowly over to him and placed her hand in his. He spun her around, showing her off to the horde of Saiyans below. They cheered as she was spun around by the king, allowing them to take in her appearance. Her dark red dress appeared as a modest halter top in the front completely covering her but her back was completely bare and stopping just below her hips. Her hair pulled into a loose chunky braid and draped over right shoulder. Bardock chuckled as he noticed she was wearing her boots from her armor as well as her black spandex training pants.

"She kept my son, your Prince alive! She kept him safe from Frieza! And NOW! She protects the royal family!" He gestured towards Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla. "She will be leading her own squadron. If you fancy a chance to serve under her you'll have to prove yourself."

"I'd like to be under her!" Yelled one warrior and several other hollered in agreement causing Bardock to growl and his power level increase.

"Hahahaha! I'm sure you would but unfortunately, boys, she has chosen a mate." The king waved Bardock over trying to prevent the newly mated Saiyan from killing anyone.

Without missing a beat he pulled Usagi flush to him, pulled her braid away from her shoulder, showing off the recently refreshed mating mark, and kissed her fiercely before all Saiyans present. He groped her rear end through her dress and wrapped his tail around one of her legs while his other hand went to the back of her head. Usagi grabbed tightly onto his breast plate straps as he kissed her so intensely that he caused her knees to go weak. He pulled back seeing her eyes half closed, her breath increased and the unbridled lust filling her eyes. She could feel her own arousal pooling between her legs and knew that every Saiyan present could as well. She thumped her head against his chest trying to hide her face. He pressed her closer to him, his large hands resting on her back to cover her from the prying eyes. The couple stepped back to stand between Vegeta and his older sons. Vegeta's eyes shot into his hair line as they approached. Radditz turned his head away as his cheeks stained red and moved his hands to cover himself. Turles gaped at his Father as he stood next to them, her scent flooding his nostrils.

"Bardock," Vegeta whispered to him. "You need to go take care of your mate."

"The ceremony isn't over yet, your majesty." Bardock whispered quietly to him. Her arousal and his need to hide her from prying wasn't the only reason he was keeping her so close. His spandex shorts did little to hide his own arousal.

"It's just getting stronger Father," Turles spoke quietly. "You should really get her out of here."

He took note of how his sons were having a difficult time breathing, well, trying not to breath in the scent of their Father's mate's arousal permeating the air. He looked down to see his mate struggling to stand still.

"Go Bardock. Go to her old chambers down my hall. I'll handle Father." Vegeta pulled Bulma in front of him attempting to hide his own growing problem at the smell of the woman he thought of as a sister.

He picked her up slightly off the floor and rushed off the platform. Once they were clear of view he scooped her into his arms rushed down the winding halls of the palace until her found her name carved into a door. As he threw open the door he quickly and slammed it shut by pressing her between him and the door. He pulled her training pants from her with fervor and shoved his own down. He entered her immediately and stilled within her, his breathing ragged as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Want to be gentle with you. So hard when you're so wet and your scent is everywhere." Bardock was fighting his beast back.

"Need you, badly. Like it rough." She whined as she ground against him.

He roared as he powered up and pounded into her. She grabbed onto his shoulder as she threw her head back against the door.

"Yes, Bardock! Just like that! Make me cum!" Usagi all but screamed as his speed increased.

"Smell fertile," He trailed off as he nipped at her neck. "Let me pretend?" She nodded her head yes.

He pulled away from the door and moved to the bed. Her eyes opened as she felt her back hit the soft bed. Her eyes flew wide open as she took in his appearance. He grunted and thrust into her, their eyes locked. She reached up to his face and wove her fingers in his golden hair and pulled his face to hers kissing him deeply. When she pulled away from him she smiled and turned his head towards the mirror over the dresser, allowing his own eyes to see that he had obtained super Saiyan. He stilled his movements for a moment and starred at the sight reflecting before him. His mate beneath him, her legs hooked over his hips, his hair golden, and eyes a bluish green. He turned back to look at her, shock etched onto his face, as she smiled up at him.

After they were sated they showered quickly and pulled their clothes back on. He pulled her to the dance floor, surprising her with how smooth and graceful a dancer he was. After several songs he pulled her from the floor and to a table piled high with food. Leaving no room for argument and pulled her into his lap and began feeding her. When she tried to protest he whispered hotly in her ear, "You still smell fertile. You'll need your strength for tonight woman. My beast doesn't plan on letting you rest at all tonight."

Usagi blushed hotly as she took the offered food and drink from her mate. Bardock purred happily as she accepted the food presented to her. His tail wrapped tightly around her waist, helping to calm himself and keep from taking her back to her room at the palace or the house. Trunks and Goten came running up to Usagi and stopped before her and the tall Saiyan that held her to him.

"Usagi," Trunks began meekly, "Dad says I have to dance with someone."

She chuckled at his red cheeks and downcast eyes. She touched the top of his head and scanned the room. Her eyes landed on a young Saiyan child sitting at a table eating. "There," she pointed to the small girl wearing an orange dress. "Go ask her."

"Umm. . . . Actually, I was hoping Mr. Bardock would let me dance with you." He shuffled his feet.

Usagi smiled at the young boy and turned in her mate's arms to look at him. He nodded his head yes and allowed her to stand. She took the young Prince's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. She scooped him up into his arms and danced with him. Goten crawled into his Grandfather's lap and picked up a piece of food in each hand and began eating. Bardock watched on as his mate laughed and twirled on the dance floor with Trunks. When the song ended she set him down and watched as he walked over to the young girl in the orange dress and began talking to her. Bardock took a hold of her hand and kissed her wrist.

"Take my grand brat for a spin then you are mine for the rest of the night."

She leaned over and kissed his lips. "For the rest of time, not just tonight." She scooped Goten up and they danced together as she tickled him.

As the song was coming to an end he stood from his chair and made his way to her. As soon as Goten was set down on the ground she turned around to return to her mate, only to find him directly behind her. She smacked his chest lightly as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He pulled her up against his body and bringing her face to face with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun them in a circle. He slowly let her slide down his body and gently set her feet on the ground. She rested her head on his stomach and her arms resting on his forearms. He looked down to see her eyes were closed with a peaceful smile resting on her lips. The song ended and Bardock began to lead his mate back to their table when the King stepped in front of them stopping their journey.

"Bardock," King Vegeta acknowledged the tall Saiyan. "Usagi," he offered his hand to her, "I request a single dance with you." He heard Bardock trying to contain a growl. "If your mate will allow it."

She looked up to his face and smacked his arm. "He's our King, don't growl at him. Go sit at the table and I'll be right there after one dance. Okay?"

He leaned over her, pressed her flush to him and kissed her like there was no one around. "Don't like other men even looking at you." Bardock righted her and looked at King Vegeta. "He's our king, and wouldn't mess with a mated pair." He smacked her on the ass as she walked over to the King.

He extended his arm to her and as she took it, he led her out to the floor. Usagi curtsied low to the King and bowed to her. The Saiyan waltz was about to begin playing. The couple raised their right hands leaving enough space between them for small ki ball, they stood side by side with the left arms folded behind their backs as they slowly circled one another and stopped waiting for the music to start.

"Tell me," Vegeta spoke, drawing her face to his, "If I offered you and Bardock your old room in the royal wing would you take it?"

"I would need to check with my mate first but I do not foresee that being an issue my Lord. As long as Prince Vegeta stays on Vegetasai I will be here also." They stood side by side looking at one another over their shoulders.

"Excellent, I need my best General close by." He paused momentarily unsure of how to approach the next subject. Just then the music began. "I have heard rumors and tales of the things you did and endured for my son. Are they true?" Her eyes cast downward as he took her right hand in his and spun her out and back to him catching her against his chest and her left hand in his, causing her arms to be folded over her chest. He bent his head down to her ear as he whispered quietly while they swayed. "Did that monster take you against your will and destroy you... . inside?"

He spun her out again and this time their left hands mirrored on another with their right hands behind their backs. She sighed heavily.

"He raped me, your excellence, and beat me to within an inch of my life every time we didn't complete a mission to his level of expectances, when both Turles and Radditz died he had been especially cruel and ruthless." She closed her eyes for a moment as they continued the dance as the memories flooded her. "He would put a brat in my belly and then kill it. I can't have brats of my own, your majesty."

"I'm sorry, Usagi. At least he's dead now." The King smirked at her.

"But he's not your majesty. Kakarott brought him back to help in the tournament of power that Xeno-sama hosted." Usagi's voice was quiet.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Vegeta roared and turned around to find the Earth reared Saiyan.

"Your majesty." She lightly touched his arm trying to draw his furry away from Kakarott. "Beerus-sama has Frieza under control. He knows he is not allowed to harm the Saiyans."

"Beerus-sama. . . . " His eyes grew wide. "You have spoken with Lord Beerus?"

"Yes. Kakarott, Vegeta, and I have trained with him and Lord Whis as well on their planet." She spoke softly, trying to keep the King grounded.

"I need to sit and have a good strong drink." The King clasped his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad to have you back girl." The King walked towards the throne and waived an attendant over to bring him a drink, a strong drink.

Bardock stood, wrapping his mate in his arms. He could feel her uneasiness through the bond. She pulled from his arms and grabbed his hand. She led him down the corridor to the room they had snuck off to together earlier. The smell of sex permeated the air like a dense fog. Bardock's eye grew dark with lust as his tail waved lazily behind him. He walked up behind his little mate and began undoing the clasp at the back of her dress.

"Hmmm. Why are we in here, little rabbit? I'm not complaining, the room smells of you. Delicious. Intoxicating." He pulled the holder from her hair that kept the braid bound.

She turned in his arms and smiled at him. "The King wants me back in my old room, this room. I told him I would have to check with you since you are my mate."

"Don't care where we stay," he walked them backwards towards the bed, "as long as I have you."


	12. Family

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use! **

**Chapter 12: Family **

After two months on Vegetasai the Saiyans that called Earth home returned to their houses. Bulma set up a capsule house near Goku and Chichi's house for any visiting Saiyans and any time they all got together at the Son's house. Currently Bardock and Usagi were using the house as their own, enjoying time alone. The sun had begun to rise, waking Bardock first. He snuggled closer to his mate and breathed in her scent. He couldn't pin point it but she smelled slightly different. His silver haired warrior rolled over and laid her head on her tall black haired warrior's chest as she yawned. He dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, Usa." He shook her lightly as she rested against him peacefully. "We need to get up, eat breakfast and train. I think Chichi is enjoying you more than me lately." He chuckled at the thought of his daughter making them all breakfast in exchange for training her youngest son which helped him to focus on his school work.

"Hmm." She moaned as she buried her face in his chest. "Too tired. Don't want to get up right now."

"R'sha," he kissed the top of her head. "I'll give you an hour and then I expect you next door." He stood from the bed and pulled on his training clothes.

She waved him off as she curled into his pillow and promptly drifted back off to sleep. Bardock walked down the stairs, out the front door, across the yard, and into his son's house. Goten ran up to his Grandfather and flew up to him and grabbed onto him around his neck. He talked to him excitedly and asked all kinds of questions about what training they would be doing today. He calmed the young demi Saiyan down and put him in a chair next to him.

"Grandpa? Where's Usagi?" The young Saiyan looked around.

"Sleeping," he answered as he stuffed an entire pancake into his mouth. "She'll be here in an hour boy. Finish eating so we can train, boy."

Goten ate at breakneck pace, shoveling food in his mouth. He rushed through his second helping of breakfast, thanked his mother and ran off to his room to change clothes. Chichi sat at the table sipping her coffee. Goku stood from the table and leaned over to kiss Chichi. As he started to walk away from the table Bardock stopped him from leaving and redirected him to the sink to help Chichi with the dishes. Chichi nodded her thanks to the older Saiyan. Bardock cleared his own plate and set it in the sink for his son to wash. He watched as his youngest grandson began to stretch to prepare for the training of the day. They moved through their katas together while they waited for Kakarott and Usagi to join them. His son ran out and joined them. Chichi sat at a chair and placed her coffee on the table. Vegeta and Trunks landed beside them. Bulma and Bulla landed in the car behind the boys. The blue haired genius picked up her small child out of the car and walked over to Chichi and placed her daughter in the pack n play her friend had set up for her.

"Where's Usagi?" Bulma looked around as she stirred the creamer into her coffee

"She's sleeping still but Bardock said she would be up in an hour but that was 15 minutes ago." Chichi sighed as she glanced over towards the other house.

Bardock looked to the house and saw no sign of his mate. Running a hand through his hair he crossed the yard and entered the house. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to their room. His silver haired mate wasn't in bed. He heard the sound of the shower running from the bathroom through the slightly cracked door. He pushed open the door to see Usagi sitting on the floor leaned over the toilet. Panic gripped him as he knelt down beside her and touched the side of her face.

"R'sha? What's wrong?" Bardock whispered quietly.

"Don't know. I was getting out of bed and I just suddenly got dizzy and felt like I was going to be sick." She saw the worry etched on his face. She slowly stood with his help and made their way down the stairs.

"Maybe you should just stay in bed and rest?" His left arm wrapped around her back at her shoulders, his tail at her waist, and his right hand holding onto her right hand.

"No," She sighed as she became dizzy again and gripped his hand tighter. "I'll be fine."

He guided her to the kitchen table and made her sit down as he poured her a glass of water. She sipped on it slowly as Bardock knelt down in front of inspecting for anything wrong with her. She stood from her chair and made her way outside. Bardock followed closely behind her and insisted she sit with Bulma and Chichi at the table.

"You need to put more in your stomach than water before training. Go eat something and at least drink some juice." He placed his lips to her forehead and let them linger slightly longer than necessary. "Chichi?" He gave the black haired woman a questioning look and nodded her head yes.

Plopping down in the chair next to Chichi, Usagi took the orange juice and plate of bacon that was offered to her. She sipped on the orange juice and nibbled on the bacon. Being concerned for the silver haired Saiyan, Bulma pulled out her portable med scanner, something one needed when all of your friends are always fighting and saving the world. Bulma let out a small gasp and restarted the scan. The black haired female looked at Bulma quizzically as Usagi continued to watch the boys spar. Bulma picked up Bulla, stood and crossed over to Usagi.

"Hey, why don't you come inside with Chichi and I for a moment?" Bulma said catching her attention.

She shrugged her shoulders as she walked slowly inside the large house with the two women and the small girl. Bulma pulled out a box from the diaper bag and handed it to her.

"You can't be serious Bulma?" Usagi asked, slightly annoyed.

"Just go pee on it for me. Okay? I just have a suspicion. Go, go!" Bulma waived the silver haired Saiyan off to the bathroom.

Once the door was shut Chichi turned to her friend, "Bulma are you sure? I mean, I thought she couldn't have children."

"Something must have changed. You know Saiyans, their bodies heal and they become stronger." Bulma pulled out the scanner and showed Chichi. Her hands flew to her mouth.

Usagi came out of the bathroom and put the stick on the counter. She leaned against the wall and watched the clock.

"Usa," Chichi walked over to her and rubbed her arm, "how long have you felt like this."

She shrugged her shoulders, "About a week but it doesn't last very long. I haven't been eating a lot lately but then again I haven't felt very hungry. So that's probably why."

"No, honey, I think it is something better than that." Bulma picked up the pregnancy test and handed Usagi the test and the box.

She and Chichi looked at the box and then the test causing Chichi to squeal loudly and hug the blue eyed woman. Bulma smiled and pulled out the scanner and showed her the image and explained things to her. Usagi zoned out as the two women chatted happily.

"I'm pregnant. . . ." Usagi's voice was small and her eyes wide as she starred at the test then slowly up to Bulma and Chichi. Her hand slowly fell to rest on her flat stomach. Tears began to prick at the back of her eyes causing the two women to hug her tightly.

"I need to tell Bardock." Usagi stated quietly and started towards the door.

"Hang on." Bulma called out to her stilling her motions. "Why don't you sit down and let us go get him for you? Okay? Chichi?"

Chichi rushed out the door as Bulma led the small Saiyan to the couch. Shock and disbelief written all over her face and body language. Bardock came rushing into the house and dropped to his knees before her. He cupped her head in his hands, forcing their eyes together trying to read what was wrong with her. Bulma opened the scanner and held it out towards Bardock.

"Bulma said I'm pregnant. . . I don't. . . know . . . understand. . . . " Her eyes watered and as tears threatened to fall she began to hyperventilating and laughing.

He took the offered scanner and looked over it. There was a tiny flashing circle right there in the center. He placed the scanner beside her on the couch and gathered her into his arms and sat down on the couch. He rubbed small circles in her back trying soothe and calm her down. He pulled her right hand into his left and placed their joined hands over her stomach.

"R'sha, this is proof that Frieza is not as powerful as he thinks. Our brat; something we didn't think possible." He dropped a kiss to her temple.

"What if something happens?" She looked up at him, tears barely being held back. "What if I lose it? Or something is wrong with it?"

"Usa," Bulma tucked her silver hair behind her ear. "I'll monitor you and the baby closely. We can do weekly scans and blood work. Bardock, why don't you take her upstairs to rest?"

"I'll bring some food up to you at lunch time." Chichi smiled at them.

He stood from the couch and carried her up stairs to their room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. She grabbed his arm tightly, her eyes pleading him not to leave.

"I'm not leaving." He gently pulled his arm from her grasp and slipped out of his armor and training clothes leaving him in only his underwear. He slipped back into bed with her and pulled her back flush to his chest. "This," he placed his hand on her stomach, "is a miracle. Hmmmm. You know, no more sparring with anyone unless it is me."

"I know, because you're my mate and could never hurt me." She snuggled closer to him, her head lying on his folded arm like a pillow, and placed her hand on top of his. "Or the brat." She turned her head towards his and kissed him. "Your beast is only going to be worse now, isn't he?" She sighed.

"Probably so. Sleep little rabbit. You're going to need all the strength you can muster. Growing a Saiyan brat is hard work."

Vegeta glanced towards the house seeing Bulma, carrying Bulla, and Chichi, carrying a pitcher of water and glasses on a tray, exiting the house. The boys broke apart from one another and landed before the two women taking a glass of water. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and pulled her slightly away from the group.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" He asked quietly, trying to hide the concern but failed.

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly at her mate.

"She's not training and now Bardock is up there with her. Something is wrong. Is she dying?" Vegeta grabbed her upper arm.

"Vegeta," she sighed at her stubborn husband's need to know, "take Bulla and I'll tell you."

He quickly plucked the blue haired princess from his mate's arms and held her close to him. Bulma reached into her pocket and fiddle with one of the scanners she always had handy. He stood by patiently as she punched buttons and pulled up information. Flipping the screen towards Vegeta, she beamed brightly. He studied the screen for a moment until the realization dawned on him. He looked from the screen and back to her face, the screen once more and then again at her face.

"How? I thought. . . " Vegeta was dumbfounded.

"I don't know how but she is! Isn't this wonderful?" Bulma squealed happily.

"You're going to monitor her, right? If she loses this brat I fear it will break her." Vegeta glanced up to the window where the couple was lying.

"Once a week Vegeta. I will do a scan and blood work. I'll keep a close eye on her but I am wondering if they should come back to Capsule Corp." Bulma folder her arms under her breasts and tapped her fingers on her upper arm.

"I'll offer but that is all we can do." He pulled Bulma close to him and kissed her deeply.

Bulma did scans and read blood work weekly. Bardock had finally given in and moved them back to Capsule Corp five weeks ago temporarily after the third time he had flown to Capsule Corp in a panic over Usagi's pregnancy. The first time when he could barely sense the brat's ki, the second when Usagi was cramping and extremely dizzy, and the last time when she had started lightly bleeding; all three instances occurring within one week. Bulma explained they were all normal. He couldn't sense the ki as strongly because the baby had moved to the other side, Usagi hadn't been eating or drink a lot due to feeling sick, and she explained that spotting was normal, especially if they were still having sex and with the size of a Saiyan. . . . . Bardock blushed with embarrassment over freaking out over simple things. He hadn't been around for Gine's pregnancies and didn't know what to expect.

He lay on his left side with his head propped up on his left hand while his right hand ghosted over the small bump of her stomach as she slept. A small smile touched his lips as he thought of the things he had missed out on with his three sons that he would not miss out on with this one. Usagi stretched and opened her eyes to see her mate watching her.

"Come on, Bardock." Usagi moved to sit up. "It's scan day." She yawned as she stood from the bed and made her way to the shower.

Bardock watched her walk into the bathroom and heard the shower turn on. He slipped in to the bathroom behind her and watched her for a minute behind the shower door. She stood under the spray of the warm water. He stepped into the shower and pulled her flush to him causing her to giggle. He hoisted her up against the shower wall bringing them eye level causing her to laugh. Starting with her jaw line he left a trail of kisses down her body, stopping momentarily to lavish her breasts, and continued further down. He hooked her legs over his shoulders. As he dropped to his knees he began to lick at her sensitive nub. Her hands immediately threading their way into his hair.

"Bardock! Please!" She begged as she moved against him as much as she could in her current position.

He stood from his knees instantly guiding her on his throbbing cock. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she clung to him tightly. He gave slow lazy thrusts into her, being as gentle as he could. Usagi sunk her teeth into the mating marking, trying to spur him to move faster. His breathing became ragged as he and his beast restrained and resisted from taking her roughly.

"Usagi," he breathed heavily as he leaned against her neck and mating mark, "gentle with you and brat." He gingerly touched her stomach. "Make you cum, but not take you rough." He nipped at her mark and dropped kisses up and down her neck. He reached his hand between them and massaged her clit. As he felt her tightening around him he sunk his teeth into her mark and felt her explode around him. He lapped up the blood from her shoulder as he slid her down his body and onto her feet. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered up her hair as she scrubbed her body with the soapy towel. He quickly scrubbed himself clean and rinsed off. They climbed out of the shower and dressed quickly. They walked down the stairs and towards the lab when they met Bulma in the kitchen.

"Hey! So, remember that today you are meeting an OBGYN? She is willing to see you, work with you, and she knows what to expect since she delivered Trunks in the hospital. So be nice." Bulma looked pointedly at Bardock.

"She picked a female to appease you, you know." Usagi ruffled her right hand through her hair and place her left hand on her stomach.

"She knows I would kill any male that tried to touch you." He pulled her to his side as they walked to Bulma's lab.

They walked in to see an older woman with wavy bright red hair and streaks of grey running through out it. She wore thick coke bottle rimmed glasses that covered her brown eyes, sea foam green scrubs, a white lab coat, and pair of tennis shoes. She smiled up at them as they entered the room.

"Bulma, dear, how are you? You look amazing! I'm hurt you didn't use me for little Bulla." Her voice was high in pitch.

"Well, we planned on it but the labor just progressed too quickly." Bulma laughed as she lied to the doctor and rubbed the back of her head.

The doctor turned to the Saiyan couple. "You must be Usagi and Bardock," she extended her hand to them, "I'm Dr. Ally Rushing. Pleased to meet you." She shook Usagi's hand and Bardock just looked at her. "Now, Usagi, if you'll put on this gown and hop up on the table for an exam."

Usagi stepped behind the curtain and removed her clothes and put on the gown. She walked back out and sat down on the table and lay down. She allowed the doctor to put her feet in the stirrups and walked her through step by step as she performed the exam below the sheet. Bardock stood at Usagi's side stroking her hair and purring comfortingly.

"Well, everything looks good down below. I'm going to do a quickly ultrasound to check out the growth of the baby." Dr. Rushing squirted a little gel on the lower part of her stomach and pressed a Doppler to it. She clicked on the keyboard taking measurements as she moved the Doppler around looking at the baby from all angles. "Well," she turned to look at the expectant parents, "it all looks good to me with the exception of the scar tissue on and around your uterus. That is nothing to be concerned with right now but definitely something we need to keep an eye on. Would you like to see the baby?" She smiled at the Saiyan couple.

They looked at each other skeptically causing Bulma to chuckle. "It will be a picture on the screen. Like the one I showed you of the heartbeat?"

"Okay. . . " Usagi looked to Bardock, the idea of seeing their brat before its birth was a tempting idea.

She turned the screen towards them and pointed out the body, the baby's head, arms, hands, legs, feet and tail. "This is a perfectly healthy 13 week old baby. The baby is measuring a little bigger than what I am use to but Bulma explained your race has large babies. I would have liked to have seen you sooner, especially considering the scar tissue, but Bulma here has reassured me everything has been fine so far. Do you want to know if you're having a boy or girl?"

"No," Bardock answered quickly.

"A little mystery, huh? Well if you change your minds let me know." She wiped Usagi's belly clean and pulled the gown down. "Now, your delivery at the hospital is covered since you work for Bulma as well all things related to the baby. I assume you'll want to keep the baby's tail. Do you have any questions for me?" She looked between the two of them as the shook their heads no. "Well then, Bulma will continue to send me blood work and scans weekly. I'll see you in a month for another check. Bye!"

Bardock helped Usagi to sit up and stand as she slid off the table. She walked behind the screen and changed back into her clothes. They walked out of the lab and sat down at the table finally able to join everyone for breakfast. Usagi's appetite had slowly started to come back. She ate yogurt, granola, and fresh fruit in a large bowl and piled her plate with bacon eggs, toast, and a bowl of butter cheese grits. Bardock loaded his plates with sausage, eggs, bacon, and toast and poured each of them a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk for Usagi as well. Once they were all finished the men moved outside to train and the women began to clean up from breakfast. Chichi and Bulma chatted away excitedly about the new baby and started planning a baby shower. Once Usagi was finished washing the dishes she moved outside and into the sun. She took a deep breath as the sun warmed her skin, her hands rested on her belly. She was wearing her training boots, her dark grey drawstring training pants, and a black t-shirt that was already stretched tightly over her stomach.

"Usagi!" Goten and Trunks rushed up to her and bowed.

"Hey guys." She smiled softly at them and ruffled their hair.

"Will you watch our Katas?" Goten asked practically jumping up and down.

"Sure," She said as she began her warm up stretches. "I'll do them with you."

"Are you sure that's okay for you to be doing?" Chichi asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I'm not fighting; I'm just stretching and going through the katas. I'll be fine." Usagi answered as she bent down and looked between her legs.

"Well," Bulma laughed, "you won't be doing that for very long."

Usagi stuck out her tongue at Bulma and Chichi. "As long as I can, I am!"

The boy's forms had improved greatly over the past several months. Once they were done going through all of their katas Usagi sat down next to Bulma and watched the boys train from the lawn chair. Chichi passed her a glass of ice water and a snack. Usagi raised one eyebrow at Chichi as she took the offered items.

"I was hungry all the time when I was pregnant with the boys." Chichi smiled at her.

"So was I!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "And I felt huge with both of the kids. Damn Saiyan sperm makes huge babies."

Usagi spit out the water she was taking a sip of and looked to Bulma, eyes wide.

"What? You know it's true, Usa. I mean look at you. You're just out of the first trimester and already look 5 months along." Bulma raised her arms and waved them at Usagi's belly.

"Bulma," Chichi gasped, "you know better than anyone not to mention how big a pregnant woman is! Plus she's shorter than us so of course she has nowhere for the baby to go but out. Usagi," she looked to the silver haired Saiyan, "you look beautiful and that just means the baby is growing."

Usagi just chuckled as she took a sip of water and grabbed a strawberry off the plate Chichi had handed her. "Chichi, how big were Gohan and Goten at birth?"

"Gohan was a little over 9 pounds and born at home because we didn't make it to the hospital. With Goten we stayed with Bulma and he was almost 11 pounds. You remember that though, you were here but avoided all of the babies at that time." Chichi chuckled at the memory.

"I don't like brats until they can walk on their own." She took a bite out of a green apple.

"You're going to have one of your own soon enough." Bulma squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Speaking of brats," Usagi leaned up and looked around for Bulla. "Where is your youngest?"

"Oh, Mom and Dad took her out for a day of fun and shopping. Spoiling their granddaughter." She shrugged her shoulders. "Chichi and I have a first birthday and a baby shower to plan."

"Please no party, not for me." Usagi groaned. She finished off her water and leaned up to stand and get more. Bulma took the glass from her and held it while Chichi filled it up before handing it back to her.

"The party won't be for you." Bulma smiled wickedly. "It's for the baby!" Bulma pulled out her tablet and scooted closer to Chichi as the two women started gushing and planning the parties.

"Don't forget to invite King Vegeta to the party for Bulla. That's in three months, right?" Setting her things down on the table she stood and walked over to where the Saiyans were. Vegeta and Bardock were currently sparring while Kakarott stood on the side lines watching. Her hands on her lower back as she stretched trying to alleviate the ache; she was not use to already added weight of her stomach that no doubt would more than double by the time the brat was ready to be born.

"You okay Usagi?" Kakarott asked a little concerned as he watched her trying to stretch.

"I'm fine Kakarott, my back just hurts." She leaned forward trying to stretch the muscles and relieve the pain.

"It's in your lower back, right?" He reached his hand out and touched on her lower back. "Right here, yeah?"

"Yes." She hissed and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Here, sit down. I'll do what I did for you what I did for Chichi when she was pregnant with Gohan." He patted the chair in front of her as he sat down.

She hesitantly sat facing the back of the chair watching the fight between her Prince and mate. She felt Kakarott press his thumbs to her lower back and rubbed light circles with a slight amount of ki surrounding his thumbs. Usagi moaned as the pain faded the more he rubbed her back. She closed her eyes as she relaxed and felt him stop momentarily and then resume the menstruations again.

"You should stop Kakarott. Your Father isn't going to like that I let you do this." Usagi mumbled against her arms.

"Not a chance, R'sha," Bardock whispered in her ear. "My brat is sparring with the Prince. They both said this will help you so I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Does it feel good?"

"Yes, very good." She purred as he pressed slightly harder.

"I'm glad." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he continued to massage her lower back.

"This may be the only training you get to do, especially since the brat is just going to get bigger." She dropped her right hand to her belly and sighed.

He switched to using only his right hand to rub her back and her locked his fingers with hers over her bump. "I will gladly do this for you all day woman. You are carrying our brat in your belly and I know it is difficult, especially for you since you can't really spar anymore." He stopped rubbing her back as he felt a slight movement from her stomach. "What is that?"

She tilted her head back to look up at him and smiled as his shocked expression. "Bulma explained to me that is the brat moving and growing."

His face shifted to wonder as he picked her up and turned her around in her chair. He knelt down before her; placing both of his hands on her belly and spoke to the child in Saiyago. "Hello little one. This is your Father. You are truly a miracle." Usagi ran her fingers through his hair as he spoke to their brat. "I hope you are just like your mother; strong and beautiful."

Usagi chuckled, "Or as tough, strong, relentless and handsome like your father." She gingerly touched the side of his face.

"No, there enough little fuckers around that look like me. We need more that look like you." He kissed her deeply as he pulled her up from her sitting position. "Come, you can spar with me. Light easy going sparring." He dropped into a fighting stance.

Usagi slowly shifted into her stance adjusting to the new weight. She charged at Bardock causing him to immediately go on the defensive position. He had said light sparring but she didn't listen to that. Usagi had charged him at full speed throwing punches and kicks. He pulled back to swing at her upon seeing an opening and watched as she flipped backwards out of reach of his fist. The two continued on causing Vegeta and Kakarott to stop and take watch. Bardock called time when he noticed his mate breathing heavily and moving slower. She dropped her hands on her thighs and bent over and threw up. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took the offered water bottle from Trunks. She patted the small prince on the top of his head. She lowered herself to the ground and laid back, breathing heavily.

"It's not fair." Usagi sighed as she slowed her breathing. "The brat is always hungry but doesn't like anything I eat."

"You probably," Bardock knelt down beside her and scooped her into his arms, "shouldn't have sparred with me. That's my fault R'sha." He stood easily and carried her to the lounge chair. "And you," he touched her stomach, "be nicer to your mother." He dropped a kiss to her belly.

Bulma and Chichi swarmed Usagi, mothering her and tending to her. They also showed her their plans for her baby shower and for Bulla's birthday party. Usagi added her own two cents in by explaining to Bulla some traditional aspects of a Saiyan child's first birthday. They had forgone many of those with Trunks but now that the Saiyan's were back and the child's grandfather, the King, was going to be invited it was imperative they uphold some traditions. Bulma tweaked her plans and food order and dialed up the King, her Father in Law, at Usagi's suggestion. She requested Bulma not say anything to the King about her pregnancy. Nappa was the one to answer and quickly passed it over once he saw Usagi glaring at him over Bulma's shoulder.

"Ahh, Bulma," The king beamed at her, "Ho'sh! How are you?"

"We are doing well! The boys are training." She flipped the camera around to show him the three grown Saiyans fighting in the air above them and the two small boys facing off as well. "Bulla's first birthday is in three months. Does that give you enough time to make it here for her celebration?"

"Actually, daughter, we are about two and a half months away from Earth as is. What timing! Usagi," King Vegeta spoke to the silver haired woman, "you look drained. Are you ill?"

"No, sire." Usagi leaned forward.

"She hasn't been sleeping much and training a lot lately. She is perfectly healthy though." Bulma smiled at King Vegeta.

"As long as I have your word, Bulma." He trailed off skeptically. His favorite general looked weak, pale, and sickly.

"Oh you do! She's my body guard here. I can't have her sick." Bulma laughed.

Usagi rolled her eyes as Bulma stood and walked into the house to prepare lunch. Chichi stood and Usagi made to move to follow them as well. Chichi rested her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"You rest dear," Chichi patted her shoulder smiling at her, "this baby is already taking its toll on you and you need all the rest you can get. We'll come get you when lunch is ready."

Usagi lay back against the chair and rested her hands on her belly. The small child within her moved as she slowly rubbed her stomach. Her eyes travelled to the Saiyans in the sky and her eyes locked on Bardock. He had mastered Super Saiyan and wasn't fairing too badly against Kakarott and Vegeta. She felt the child move within her.

"That's your Ja'ta, Bardock, he is very strong and will all he can to protect you and keep you safe. You'll meet him soon enough little one, maybe by then we will find something you like to eat that doesn't make me sick. Our Prince Vegeta is up there training with your big brother Kakarott as well. As much as I would like for you to be a boy your Ja'ta really wants you to be a girl." She chuckled as the brat moved within her more actively. Usagi stretched out as she felt the warm sun rays dance across her skin. The wind had a bitter chill to it as it brushed against the Earth's surface. She felt her eyes growing heavy and gave in, closing them to allow herself to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashes of a silver haired woman in a short skirt and tall boots played out before her. The woman's hair was long and pinned up in an unusual style of two heart shaped buns with a long trail pinned up to it as well. She held a staff in her right hand as she stood looking down at destruction below her. Buildings were laid out toppled over, crumbling, and on fire below her. Bodies of twelve women, one man, and two small children lay around her feet. The silver haired woman glared up to a woman wearing a short gold outfit and flaming red hair while pointing a sword menacingly at her. The two charged at one another fighting fiercely as sword and staff clashed against one another. The silver haired woman was run through with the sword and the golden clad woman was pierced through her chest by the staff. They each released their weapons and the two fell to the ground. Blood pooled around them as a brightly light enveloped the silver haired woman's body, she and her staff disappeared. The bright silver light flew through space and shot out towards a red planet with yellow and gold swirls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi woke up to Trunks shaking her. "Hey, lunch is ready. Come on!" The lavender haired prince began tugging on her arm.

She sat up and slowly shook her head._ 'Who were those people? And why did that seem so familiar? Like a memory, not a dream?'_ She sat beside her mate, held her hand to her mouth, and stifled a yawn. Bardock chuckled at his mate and outstretched his right hand to rub her stomach. Everyone passed the food around the table and filled their plates.

"So," Bulma cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention, "Vegeta's father, Tarble, Nappa, Radditz, and someone named Tora will all be joining us to celebrate Bulla's birthday. At Usagi's request, we haven't told any of the Saiyans she is pregnant. They'll be here in about two and a half months. Most of them will be staying here with us at Capsule Corp unless they want stay out near Goku and Chichi."

"With that many Saiyans around you'll have to be more patient when it comes to food." Chichi glared at her husband. "Goku!"

"Hmm?" Goku looked up, eyes wide and blinking with a fried chicken leg hanging out of his mouth.

"Kakarott," Vegeta snapped. "Learned to have some couth and manners! Idiot."

"Vegeta," Kakarott mumbled with his mouth full of food. He swallowed quickly. "What does that mean?"

"It means stop talking with your mouth full you idiot! Chew your food and show respect!" He yelled at the younger Saiyan. "And you were raised here on Earth. So much for being more cultured." Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"Gee Vegeta," he swallowed another bite, "I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry. I always work up an appetite after a fight. Especially against you!" He stuffed a few pieces of sushi into his mouth.

"Hmm." Vegeta smirked at the complement Kakarott paid him.

Once they were done eating Bulma and Chichi began to clean the kitchen. The Saiyan men returned outside to spar more. Usagi took the boys into the sitting room and had them work on lessons and learning Saiyan heritage and language. Bulma and Chichi sat with them in the sitting area working on more things for Bulla's party. Usagi stopped the boys and corrected them. She leaned back against the lounge chair, stretching her back to give the brat more room.

"Usagi," Chichi called to her, "is there a reason you didn't want to know if you were having a boy or girl?"

"Look at the odds, Chichi." Usagi sighed as she pressed against her belly. "Bardock already has three sons, Kakarott and you have two boys, Bulma and Vegeta's first born is a boy. More than likely this one will be a boy, as long as nothing happens."

"Stop talking like that, nothing is going to happen to you or that baby!" Bulma stood slamming her tablet on the couch she was sitting on. "Vegeta would be most unhappy if something were to happen to you."

"And Bardock, he would go insane. He already lost one mate; I don't think he could handle the loss of another." Chichi rubbed Usagi's arm comfortingly. "But what if you are having a girl?"

"If this is a girl, Bardock will probably kill every male that looks at her." Usagi chuckled.

"I need to know so I can buy your baby cute things. Can Chichi and I please find out? Please? We won't tell you, we just want to plan an appropriate baby shower. You know, all of the people that have worked with or for me are going to want to come to the party for Capsule Corp's head security." Bulma raised her eyebrows at her. "Mainly to see who you chose to be with."

"That sounds like you are inviting a threat; seeing as your head of security is pregnant and unable to defend you." Usagi scowled at her.

"Oh please!" The blue haired genius threw her hands on her hips. "I have Vegeta and Trunks that can protect me."

"No, you and Chichi won't be able to contain yourselves and you'll end up giving it away by accident." Usagi sighed as she reached for her glass of grape juice.

"We won't! Well, I won't, but Bulma might on accident." Chichi spoke up and looked sheepishly at Bulma.

"I'm planning and paying for this baby shower so I have to know!" Bulma huffed at the two women.

"You'll just have to plan it in neutral colors. Have you and Bardock talked names?" Chichi turned to Usagi, the woman was technically her mother in law.

"No. He understands I'm still too worried that something is going to happen to the brat." Usagi softly rubbed her belly.

"Okay, that's it!" Bulma flopped down next to her on the couch. "We need a night out for you to relax! You and this baby," Bulma placed her hand on Usagi's belly, "are going to be perfectly fine. Nothing is going to happen to you, either of you. I'm going to get Mom and Dad to watch the boys and Bulla and we are all going out on a couple's night." She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her father, Dr. Briefs. He responded almost immediately.

"Good! We're all set. Chichi and Usagi go raid my closet to find something to wear while I make us reservations and plan out the evening. It won't be anything too formal so think business casual. A nice maxi dress or a cute blouse and skirt."

Usagi stood and made her way up the stairs with Chichi. The two entered the walk in closet and looked through the closet. Chichi pulled out a low cut kimono style maxi dress for Usagi with a light pink base color with gray, purple, and blue paisley design covering the dress. Usagi looked at the plunging neck line of the dress and up to Chichi.

"Don't worry about that." Chichi waved at her from the closet. I'll get you an undershirt if you are that uncomfortable or if Bardock says anything. Now, what for me. . . " Chichi riffled through the closet and pulled out a high neck light blue gingham print halter top sundress and a light white shawl.

Bulma walked into the room smiling. "Okay, so . . . Usagi, you are going to look fabulous in that dress! Chichi, showing off some shoulder tonight. So, anyway, before our date tonight we are going to get massages. I know you don't like that idea Usagi but this will help you relax and not be so tense and stressed. Come on girls! The men are going to be watching the boys."

Bulma left the room dressed in a pair of khaki capris, wedge sandals, and a tight fitting red and white stripped collared tank top. Chichi was dressed in a long sleeve purple button up shirt, a dark pair fitted blue jeans, and a pair of black ballet flats. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun with a few wisps of hair loosely framing her face. Bulma stopped in the hallway and look at Usagi's appearance; a training gi that was too large for her everywhere except her stomach. She shuffled her back into her room and pulled out a pair of maternity Capri jeans for her and a solid hunter's green maternity shirt and a pair of slip on tennis shoes. She pulled Usagi's now mid-back length hair half up in a bun while letting the rest of it fall loosely down her back. Bulma and Chichi looked at her approving of her appearance. The three women left the room and headed down stairs.

"Okay boys," Bulma called as they entered the living room, "we are going for a girl's day before our date. We should be back in two hours; be ready by then. Oh, and Usagi was teaching the boys Saiyan stuff so you can help them with that. Bye now!" Bulma called as she walked out the door towards the car.

"Goten. You behave for Dr. and Mrs. Briefs tonight. You understand me?" Chichi glared at her son.

"Yes Mama!" The small boy shrunk back in his seat.

"And Goku!" Chichi raised her voice pinning her husband to his seat. "You had better not even think of wearing that gi out tonight! Bulma has gone through a lot of trouble to plan a nice date night for all of us. At the very least I expect you in a button up or polo and nice slacks!" She turned to Usagi. "Anything you need to say before we leave?"

"No," she sighed as she looked at her mate. "Just look nice."

Bardock stood and crossed over to his tiny mate. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips and leaned down to her ear. "I know how you like me best, woman, but that isn't appropriate for a public outing." He pulled back to see her cheeks stained red. He chuckled and kissed her once more. "Go relax, little rabbit." He placed his hand on her stomach and knelt before her speaking to their brat. "Let your mother rest. You aren't even here yet and you are showing your Saiyan stubbornness." He placed a gentle kiss to her belly.

Usagi walked outside with Chichi and got into the car. Bulma drove off down the road to a spa and parked the car. The three of them climbed out of the car and were greeted by a young blonde with green eyes wearing light pink scrubs who was holding the door open for them. The women relaxed and enjoyed their spa treatments.

Once they were finished at the spa, the women left and climbed into the car. As they pulled up to Capsule Corp the saw the boys running around in the yard playing while Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs looked on. Bulma waved to her parents as Usagi and Chichi made their way inside. Chichi spotted Goku sitting on the couch in a pair of pleated khaki pants with a brown belt, a dark green polo, and brown shoes. She complemented him on his attire and kissed him lightly. Vegeta leaned against the wall wearing a dark blue button up shirt, with a light grey vest, dark blue jeans, and black shoes on his feet. Usagi nodded to her Prince as he took note of her, he leaned away from the wall and crossed over to her quickly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered quietly as placed his left hand on her back and grabbed her right hand in his.

"Just tired." She looked down at her stomach. "And I feel huge. How were Bulma and Chichi willing do this a second time." They made their way up the stairs.

Vegeta chuckled, "They are human women and human women love brats and being pregnant; for the most part anyway." They stopped at the door to her room.

"Thank you Vegeta-sama."

He lifted the back of her right hand to his lips. "After all you have done for me; I would do anything for you." Vegeta turned and returned down stairs.

She entered the room she shared with her mate to find him standing in pair of black jeans with a black belt, black dress shoes, and a long sleeve red button up shirt that he was currently trying to button the end of the sleeves. She chuckled at the sight pulling his attention to her. She crossed over to him and stilled his hands. She rolled the cuff up to just below his elbows and undid the top two buttons. She rested her hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. He placed his hands on either side of her head and bent down to meet her the rest of the way. His tail wrapped around the back of her waist and gently stroked her belly. He pulled away from her lips and placed her head on his chest.

"You smell nice." Bardock inhaled her scent deeply.

"It's the massage oil; peppermint lavender." Usagi spoke softly, enjoying the quiet moment between them.

"Mmmmmm." He exhaled peacefully as he held her close to him. "Let's get you dressed." He pulled back and placed a chase kissed on her lips.

Usagi changed out of her clothes and into her and pulled the dress over her head. She sat down on the bed and slipped into a pair of flat jeweled sandals onto her feet. Bardock held out his hand to her and pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her back. Bardock stopped them at the top of the stair and pulled the pins loose letting her hair flow freely as he ran his fingers through it quickly. They walked down the steps and to the front door to find Goku's collar being fixed by Chichi and Bulma pressed dangerously close to Vegeta as they whispered to one another. Usagi cleared her throat, signaling that they were ready. The small group left the house and entered a limo that Bulma had procured for them. She passed everyone a glass and cracked open a bottle of champagne for them to share and sparkling grape juice for Usagi.

"To a fun night!" Bulma cheered as she raised her glass.

They clinked their glasses together as they drove down the road. They sipped on their drinks and listened to the soft music in the car. Bardock's hand naturally resting on his mate's stomach as they all laughed and talked. They pulled up to a harbor and made their way out of the car and down a pier. A yacht awaited them at the end of the ramp. Bulma had arranged for an entire catering staff and a live band to be present as the three couples would celebrate and relax. Bardock pulled Usagi to the dance floor as the band started playing.

_"Each night, I wish to God he'd let her rest. Oh, this hurts me more than any man can bear. She's my angel from the west. There will never be one to take her place._

_When you go, I will know. Follow you to the stars and when the world burns apart there'll be a place for your car._

_I'd you everything if only known you'd take it but you don't, cause you're you. That's why I'll always love you. My pearl of the stars."_

Bardock leaned down and capture her lips in his as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as they swayed closely together. Bulma and Vegeta joined them on the dance floor; their hands intertwined her hand on his shoulder and his other hand on her hip. Goku twirled Chichi onto the dance floor as they swayed together. The band transitioned into another song.

_"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time. Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine. Just hold me tight, lay by my side and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time._

_I found my place in this world, could stare at your face for the rest of my days. Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me. Warm and alive I'm all over you would you smother me?"_

Bulma leaned up to Vegeta and whispered something in his ear quietly. He pulled back to look at her in shock as she nodded her head yes. He kissed her deeply and pulled her body incredibly close to his. Usagi smiled as she watched the exchange between Bulma and Vegeta, a soft smile gracing her lips.

_"Let me the one who never leaves you all alone. I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own. Hold me too tight, stay by my side and let me the one who calls you baby all the time._

_I found my place in this world; I could stare at your face for the rest of my days._

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me. Warm and alive I'm all over would you smother me? Smother me, smother._

_When I was alone, time was so slow; I need you here with me. And how my mistakes, made your heart break. Still need you here with me. So baby I'm, baby I'm here."_

"R'sha?" He spoke quietly to the silver haired Saiyan. "I would do anything for you, go anywhere for you." He dropped his forehead to rest on hers. "I love you."

"Bardock.. . . " Her eyes flew open as his admission. Their people didn't use that word, definitely not the men at least. "I love you too." She pressed her lips to his gently.

The couples continued to dance and eat off and on all night. Usagi and Bardock sat snuggling together on one of the couches. Her head rested on his shoulder as his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. He noticed she had dozed off and repositioned her in his lap. His hand gingerly laying on her swollen stomach and his cheek resting against the top of her head. Bulma looked over and nudged Vegeta to look in the direction as she awed over how cute they were.

Vegeta leaned down to her ear and whispered softly, "When I put another brat in you do you want me to smother you like that?" He looked down to see Bulma's cheeks stained slightly red.

"Only if you want." She whispered burying her face in his neck causing him to chuckle.


	13. A Time To Worry and Celebrate

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 13: A Time To Celebrate and Worry**

Usagi rolled over trying to get away from the sun. Today was the day the Saiyans would be arriving and in one week they would be celebrating Bulla's first birthday. She stretched out in the bed and came into contact with her mate. She let out a surprised gasp and cuddled closer to him. She had expected him not to be there and for him to be out of bed training. She wiggled as close to him as possible with her growing middle in between them, she laid her head on his chest and wrapped one leg laid lazily on top of his. Her right hand slowly traced the patterns of the scars that littered his chest. Bardock let out a small pleased purr as his mate traced his scars.

"Good morning." He kissed her forehead, his eyes still closed as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders holding her close to him.

"Hmm. Good morning." She pressed her chest closer to him as she purred seductively and moved her hand slowly down his abs.

"R'sha." He grabbed her hand, softly stilling her motions. "It will be very hard for me to stop once you start something."

"Then don't." She leaned up to his ear and whispered softly. She took the lobe of his ear between her teeth and softly suckled on it.

He groaned as he lost his grip on her wrist allowing her to continue. Her hand dropped below the blanket quickly finding her way to his stiffening member. He hissed as she wrapped her around him and gently stroked him as she placed kisses down his neck and over his scars. Running her tongue along his mating mark caused him to come undone. He wrapped his tail around her leg and using both his hands to lift her onto his hardened member.

"Have to . . . be . . gentle. . . . . . Gods woman!" He threw his head back and gripped her hips tightly to him, urging her to be still. "Doctor said. . . . . . bed rest."

"I'm not getting out of the bed." She placed her hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him.

"Usagi," he sucked in deep breath as she rocked her hips slightly against his. "You know what she said woman." His voice strained as he and his beast fought to remain calm and still. "Nothing to strenuous." He reached up to cup the side of her face in his right hand. "You scared me last time. I can't lose you," he touched her belly with his left hand, "either of you." He remembered how terrifying that day had been three weeks ago.

Their morning had started out normal. Bardock had gone out to train with Kakarott and Vegeta at Beerus's planet while Usagi stayed home, sitting in the living room with the boys helping them with their lessons. Just before lunch time she had gotten up to help Bulma and Chichi. She stood from the couch pressing her hand to her lower stomach; it was hurting today. She walked into the kitchen holding onto the counter with her left while her right hand cradled the lower half of her belly. Every now and then a pain ripped through her lower abdomen and back.

"Usa," Chichi rushed to her side, "are you okay?" The black haired woman placed her left hand on Usagi's back and grabbed her right arm with her hand.

"Brat. . . " groaned as another sharp pain tore through her, " . . . is just moving . . . . . a lot.. . . . " She sat down in the chair with the help of Chichi who quickly gave her a glass of water and felt her stomach.

She looked over to Bulma as she continued to feel Usagi's stomach. Worry filled her eyes as she noticed that the tightness wasn't subsiding for long before starting up again. Chichi stood and walked over to Bulma who seemed frozen in the middle of getting plates out of the top cabinet.

"I need you to scan her." Chichi whispered as she looked over her shoulder at the silver haired Saiyan whose face was contorting in pain. "I think she might be having contractions."

"No, she can't!" Bulma shoved the plates back in the cabinet and fumbled to pull the scanner off of her hip. "It's too early." She flipped open the scanner and waited for the results. "Oh no. Chichi, we need to get her to the hospital. Now! You go get my Mom to watch the boys and I'll get her in the car while I call Dr. Rushing."

"You two suck at whispering. Ahhhhh!" Usagi doubled over in pain as she tried to stand.

The two women rushed to her side trying to soothe her. Bulma pulled out the capsule car and ushered Usagi into the front seat. Bulma jumped in the driver seat with Chichi sitting behind Usagi rubbing her shoulders and telling her to breathe and remain calm. Bulma called Dr. Rushing's personal phone informing her of the situation and she told them to meet her on the labor and delivery floor. Fear gripped Usagi's heart.

_'This is it. This is what I feared. Bardock isn't here and the brat is going to die.'_ Another painful contraction ripped through Usagi as they pulled up to the hospital.

Chichi ran in for a wheel chair and brought it to Usagi. She waved it off stating that she didn't need one.

"Honey," Bulma bent down to look in her eyes, "you do need this. If you are in labor we need to stop it. It is too early for you and the baby. Okay?" Bulma nodded her head yes and eased Usagi into the wheel chair.

"Ma'am, you can't park here." A security guard walked over to them ticket book in hand.

"Do you see that I have a woman in labor that just got out of my car?! Do you know who I am?! I am Bulma Briefs! I will collapse my car as soon as I get my friend inside that damn hospital and make sure she and her baby are okay! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Bulma roared, worry and fear setting in for the silver haired Saiyan.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He backed away. "Just, um, come move the car once you get her inside. Okay? Thanks." He shuffled off quickly.

The women rushed inside and up to the labor and delivery floor. Bulma rushed ahead to the nurses' station to let them know Usagi was here. One of the male nurses stood up to show them to the room. Chichi stepped in front of him to stop him and requested one of the female nurses help them. When they all looked skeptical Bulma interjected quickly.

"No men but the Father or family in or near the delivery room, its part of their culture." She huffed folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry, Bulma." Dr. Rushing stepped around the corner wear light pink scrubs, scrub shoes, a white doctors coat, her hair pulled back in a braid, and her glasses rested on the top of her head. "Hey Mrs. Son," she walked over to Usagi. "Let's see what going on shall we?" She took over the wheel chair from Chichi and pushed her into a room.

Bulma and Chichi stayed by Usagi's side and helped her change into a gown and into the bed. Dr. Rushing pulled the gown up and placed monitors on her belly and sat down on the stool watching the screen. She ordered some blood work and had the nurse come in to draw blood and collect a urine sample. She walked out the room saying she would be back with the results. Usagi sat up slightly in the bed, breathing deeply.

"Bulma," Usagi said between breathes. "I need you to tell Bardock what is going on. I'm trying to block him from feeling it through the bond but he's going to know." Tears pricked her eyes.

"Oh honey!" Bulma wrapped her tightly in her arms. "We don't know anything yet. We just need you to stay calm."

Chichi wrapped her arms around Usagi as well. "You don't need to worry about anything. We will be with you the entire time. Okay?" She stroked her hair soothingly.

Usagi grabbed each woman's arms as she began to sob lightly. They tried to console her and calm her down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile on Beerus's planet.

Bardock stopped mid swing as he felt his mate's line of the bond fade out. He could still feel her but the bond was partially closed. Goku floated over to him and touched his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked his father quizzically.

"Usa. . . " He trailed off trying to force open the bond. "Something is wrong."

"Hmmm. Bulma seems worried about something. Kakarott, take us back to Earth. Immediately." Vegeta ordered as he flew next to the orange clad Saiyan.

Dr. Rushing walked back into the room, her face turning into a frown as she looked at the monitor. Bulma was perched on the bed next to Usagi rubbing her leg and Chichi in the chair next to her rubbing her upper arm softly. She pulled her glasses down and reached her hands out to feel Usagi's stomach as she monitored the screen. Dr. Rushing sighed and pulled her glasses back to the top of her head.

"I need to do a quick exam, okay?" She pulled out the stirrups and donned a pair of gloves. Bulma and Chichi helped her put her legs up. Dr. Rushing did a quick exam and pulled the gown back down, removed her gloves, and helped Usagi lower her legs. She sat down on the stool. "Okay, so I'm going to have to put you on bed rest. You are 4 centimeters dilated and 70% effaced. That means your body is trying to go into labor far too early. You are 21 weeks and 2 days. We need this baby to stay in there and cook for at least another 16 weeks. So bed rest, lots of fluids and nothing that can cause you to become agitated or strenuous, no lifting or picking anything up that weighs more than five pounds, and nothing that will cause you stress."

"Usagi!" Bardock threw open the door and rushed to his mate's side. He held her face between his hands looking her over. He pressed his lips to hers intensely, trying to reassure himself that she was here and okay. His hand lay gently on her belly where their brat rested, asking the question with his eyes he could seem to voice.

"She's on bed rest for now Bardock." Chichi spoke quietly to her Father in Law. "She started going into labor but they are able to stop it. Right Dr. Rushing?" Chichi turned to the doctor.

"We are going to have to keep her over night, possibly the next couple of days, and administer some medication via I.V. just to make sure but yes. Don't worry, Mr. Son, we're going to do everything we can for your wife and child. She just needs to rest and stay hydrated for at least the next 16 weeks to ensure the baby will be delivered at full term. I'll be staying here at the hospital to monitor her. Any questions?" She looked around the room at all present. "Well then, if you do have any questions just have a nurse come and get me." She touched Usagi's arm. "Everything is going to be just fine." Dr. Rushing turned and left the room.

Bardock stayed by her side day and night while in the hospital, never leaving her side. Four days later they were finally released from the hospital and returned home to Capsule Corp. Bardock had taken it to the extreme in the beginning. He had carried her up the stairs and to their bed. She opted for resting on her left side, her hand resting gently on her growing belly, and Bardock pressed flush against her back, his hand intertwined with her as his thumb gently stroked her belly. She chuckled as he started purring.

"The brat likes it when you purr. Feel." Usagi pressed his hand lightly against her stomach and waited for him to feel the baby press back against the intrusion.

Bardock leaned over and laid his head on her belly as his purr increased and speaking softly to their brat, still nestled safely in the confines of his mate's womb. "Stay in here, we'll meet you soon enough little one. And let your mother rest." He kissed her stomach as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Bardock," she whispered drawing his attention, "I'm hungry. Let's go downstairs and get some food." As she tried to lean up he held her gently in place.

"You stay here; I'll go get you something to eat." He kissed her lips and stood from the bed.

"But I don't know what I want." She whined as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

He rushed back to kneel in front of her. "I'll bring you multiple choices, R'sha, but I need you to stay in bed and rest." The tall warrior looked into her eyes and gently touched the side of her face. "For me, please?"

Sighing, she leaned back in the bed and folded her arms over the top of her stomach. "Fine."

Bardock kissed her happily, glad that she was complying, and rushed downstairs into the kitchen to gather food. He grabbed several capsules and turned around to see his son, son's mate, grandchild, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, and Bulma's parents staring at him bewildered and wide eyed. Chichi and Bulma jumped from their chairs.

"Is it Usa? Is she okay?" Chichi asked nervously.

"Is it the baby?" Bulma shrieked pulling out her phone and med scanner.

"She's just hungry." He deadpanned causing both women to sweat drop and fall into their chairs. He zipped out of the kitchen and back up the stairs into their room. As he entered the room he noticed his mate was no longer in the bed and he panicked throwing down the capsules onto the dresser. "Usagi?!"

"What?" She called as she exited the bathroom.

"Woman!" He stalked over to her and picked up her in his arms bridal style and carried her back to the bed, laying her gently down. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent, and then dropped his forehead to rest against hers. "What did I tell you about resting? About not getting out of bed?"

"Well I'm so sorry, Bardock," her voice dripping with sarcasm, "that your giant Saiyan brat decided I had to go to the bathroom and kicked me in the bladder." She huffed. "And no, it couldn't have waited or I would have pissed the bed!" A guilty looked flashed briefly through his eyes causing her to sigh and pull his lips to hers. "I know you are worried about me, us," she glanced down at her stomach just in time to see their child press its foot against her stomach, "and I appreciate it but I need you to understand I can still do some things by myself."

"I know, Usagi," he sighed as he rested his forehead against hers, "I know. I can't help it, my beast wants to be in control and not let you leave the room or for even me to leave you alone in the room. I thought I had lost you, that was my worst fear and I was scared." Bardock confessed quietly to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her close to him. He crawled over her onto the bed and sat against the headboard and pulled her between his legs. Grabbing one of the capsules he opened it holding the silver platter of food before her allowing her to pick what she, and the brat, would want to eat. Usagi looked at the barbeque before her and felt her mouth watering; ribs, pulled pork, brisket, potato wedges, cole slaw, fried okra, barbeque sauce, and rolls. The silver haired woman picked up a pulled pork sand which and moaned as she chewed the food in her mouth. She held the sand which up to her mate's lips offering him a bite of the sand which. He took a small bite, savoring the way it tasted. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV before handing the remote to his mate and allowed her to flip through the channels while she continued to eat her fill. Usagi stretched as she felt herself growing full. She dipped a piece of brisket in the spicy bbq sauce and held it to her mate's lips.

"Don't you want it, R'sha?" His breath nuzzled against her ear as he spoke softly to her as his hands rested against her belly feeling their brat moved around and stretch.

"There's still some left but I wanted to make sure you ate something." She looked up at him from her position of resting against his chest.

"I'm content just like this. Is the brat always most active when you eat something it likes?" He questioned as he pressed his hand against the opposing limb of their brat and buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

Usagi shook her head yes as she chewed the meat she had just pulled from the rib. "Mmmmmm, apparently the brat really likes BBQ!"

"I believe his mother is the one that likes it the best." Bardock looked up to see a glob of BBQ sauce on her cheek. He stuck his tongue out to lick the sweet tangy sauce from her face. As his tongue darted out across her flesh he took note of her cheeks turning slightly red. "Mmmmmm, the sauce tastes better off of you." He took another rib from the tray and ripped the meat from it.

Usagi placed the tray on their left side and stretched again bringing his arm around her middle to rest on her ever growing stomach. "You know, if the brat gets much bigger I will be confined to the bed because I won't be able to stand." She chuckled as they both loving stroked her stomach.

"Hhhhmm, carry you everywhere beloved." He dropped a loving kiss to the top of her head. He rubbed her shoulders causing her to relax and drift off to sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep he slipped out from behind her resting her head on the pillow as he slipped out to train. He walked downstairs and into the gravity room where his son and the Prince were sparring. He grabbed the front of his son's gi and pulled him away from Vegeta, pinning him to the wall.

"Teach me your trick. The transmission thing. NOW!" Bardock growled.

"Hey, calm down and I'll teach it to you but only if you tell me why you want to learn it." Kakarott lightly touched his Father's arm, attempting to calm the crazed Saiyan. He quickly dropped his son and took a couple steps back from him.

"For Usagi, if something were to ever happen with her or the brat again I need to be there immediately." He growled thinking at the prospect of any harm coming to his mate or child.

"Well, yeah, that's a good reason then. Alright, so let's start training." Kakarott looked over to see Vegeta. "Hey, umm, Vegeta, do you want to learn too?" He threw his hand behind his head and gave a goofy grin. 'It would be great not to be the only one who knows instant transmission."

"Why not Kakarott," Vegeta unfolded his arms from his chest and walked over to them. "It'll just make us stronger. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~

That had been three weeks ago. Bardock stood leaning against the wall dressed in a pair of loose fitting red swim shorts, a black tank top, and flip flops. He watched as his mate stood pulling up her black shorts, wearing a tight fitting athletic style tank top with blue, green, and yellow flecks on it, and grey sandals on her feet. He looked at her as she inspected herself in the mirror and crossed over to her. Pressing his lips to her mating mark she placed his hands over hers as they rested on her stomach.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He dropped a kiss on her throat. "And the strongest." He placed a kiss behind her ear. "Mmmmm and the sexiest. Gods woman," he grabbed her hips and ground is arousal against her ass. "I don't think you know what you do to me. Like a damn kid again going, through the burning for the first time." He spun her around in his arms and lifted her against the edge of the dresser, grinding his arousal against her. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his as she buried her fingers in his hair. He lifted her up to him while pulling his painfully hard erection from his shorts and entered her quickly. "Gods, little rabbit, so wet," he buried himself in her, barely moving, "so tight," he struggled to keep from slamming her against the wall and taking her in Super Saiyan power and speed, "so warm. . . . . "

"And so yours. All yours." Usagi breathed heavily as she ground her hips against his, her forehead resting against his.

Bulma stood outside in the back lawn, impatiently tapping her foot with her arms folded under her chest. Everyone was at Capsule Corp and loaded into the van, with the exception of Usagi and Bardock. She sighed and threw her hands down to her side.

"That's it; I'm going to get them! Your Father is going to beat us there before they even come out of the house." Bulma started to stalk off towards the house but was quickly stopped by Vegeta wrapping his arms around her waist and nibbling on her neck as he whispered soft into her ear.

"If you remember, we just came outside ourselves not too long ago, woman." He purred against her chest as the smell of her arousal filled his nostrils.

"That was different, Vegeta." She whispered back quietly as she folded her arms over his.

"Not really. They were probably doing the same thing we were." He nipped at her mating mark as he pressed his manhood against her.

"Oh." Bulma squeaked quietly as she felt Vegeta hardening behind her.

"Vegeta-sama," Usagi spoke as she and Bardock walked out of the house tangled in one another's arms, "there are brats present. You wouldn't want them to see you being soft, now would you?" She teased at the Saiyan Prince.

"Hmm. They're my brats; let them see I care for their Mother." Vegeta spun Bulma in his arms wrapping his right arm around her middle, crushing her body to his, buried his left hand in the back of her hair, and kissed her passionately. Bulma's arm snaked around Vegeta's neck as he bent them back slightly causing his mate to moan into the kiss. He pulled away from the blue haired genius and righted them, causing her to bury her face in his chest out of embarrassment as her cheeks turned red. "Let's go." Vegeta gripped Bulma's ass for good show as he led her to the van.

Usagi and Bardock stood there watching the royal couple walk towards the vehicle. Bardock seemed to be in a little bit of a daze at the outward affection his Prince had shown his mate. Usagi, on the other hand, was trying hard not to laugh at poor Bulma's plight. She grabbed her mate's hand and tugged him out of his stupor and along to the bus. Trunks and Goten were seated on the front bench and eagerly patted for Usagi and Bardock to sit between them. Trunks sat on Usagi's left, Bardock next to her, and Goten sat next to his grandfather. Goku, Chichi, and Hercule sat in the second row. Gohan, Videl, Pan and Marron took up the third row. Krillen, 18, Yamcha, Puar on Yamcha's shoulder, Tien and Chiaotzu took up the fourth row. Bulma sat in the driver's seat, Bulla was buckled in a car seat between her and Vegeta; his hand resting in his daughter's car seat as she held his hand tightly. Everyone's bag and beach equipment filled the back to capacity. Bulma lifted the craft and off they flew to the private beach area Bulma had created, the same one the boys had been sparring when Frieza had returned to Earth with Paragus and Broly.

Usagi sat quietly listening to Trunks telling her an animated story while ringing her hands in her lap. Bardock glanced over to see her worrying with her hands as he answered questions his youngest grandson was throwing out at him. He reached over and gently pulled her right into his and up to his lips, trying to calm her. She half smiled at him as she turned her attention back to the young Prince.

"Hey Usa?" The small lavender hair boy quipped. "After you have the baby, are you going to start training again or just be a Mom like Goten's Mom?"

Usagi was caught off guard by the question. She turned to look at her mate. _'We aren't at war with anyone so I could just be a Mom for a little bit... '_ Her thoughts quickly interrupted by a snort from Vegeta.

"Of course she'll go back to training, boy. Not right away, she'll need to rest and heal but she'll be back to training. She's Saiyan, it's in our blood." Vegeta turned his face forward again.

"Is that what you're worried about, R'sha?" Bardock whispered closely to her ear, his breath tickling the side of her face.

The silver haired Saiyan shook her head no. "King Vegeta and all of Vegetasai know we're mated but we haven't said anything about it." Her eyes trailed down to her swollen belly where their brat laid protected. "I'm worried he might be mad we didn't tell him."

"He won't be, Usagi." Vegeta spoke as he continued looking forward. "The old man already asked if you were going to have brats one day. I have a feeling he'll be very pleased and if he isn't Kakarott and I will handle it."

"What are we doing, Vegeta?" Goku popped his head up looking at the shorter Saiyan.

"Sit down, idiot!" Vegeta barked. "I'll let you know when I need you to know."

The occupants of the vehicle laughed at the two Saiyan men bickered. Bardock wrapped his left arm around Usagi's shoulders, squeezing gently as he pulled her close to her, his right hand laid gently on her belly as his thumb stroked her stomach.

"Don't worry love," he whispered sweetly so only she could hear him. "I won't let any harm come to either of you." He kissed her temple gently, letting his lips linger there as he inhaled her scent trying to calm them both down.

"GROSS!" Goten cried out. "Why are the adults doing all this kissy stuff today?" He leaned around to look at his best friend.

"I don't know but I'm never doing that when I get older! Just training and food for me!" Trunks leaned back against the seat and folded his hands behind his head causing the adults in the van to laugh loudly. Bulma landed the vehicle and everyone piled out. The boys and Marron instantly ran to the water and began to play. Bulma climbed out of the vehicle and stretched feeling the sun on her skin, as she turned back to grab Bulla he saw Vegeta had already gathered their daughter into his arms. She waved excitedly as she saw the water and sand before her. He carried his daughter in one arm as he walked around the back of the air shuttle to grab a bag, causing the young princess to cry out as she lost sight of the area she wanted to be. Bulma listened on quietly as Vegeta spoke to their daughter.

"You'll get to play, Bulla. I have to carry this to the sand first. Have a little patience, my princess." Vegeta dropped a kiss to the top of his daughter's head causing Bulma's heart to melt.

She felt a buzzing in her pocket and grabbed the communicator. Flipping it open her father in law's face filled the screen. "Hiya guys! How's it going?"

"We are entering Earth's atmosphere now, daughter." He spoke proudly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Awesome! Just follow the beacon and land anywhere there is open land. We all just got here and are setting up everything. See you soon!" Bulma signed off and made her way over to her mate who was holding is daughter's hand at the edge of the ocean as the water lapped at her feet.

"I hope we aren't late, Bulma-san."

Everyone spun around to see Beerus and Whis standing just behind Bulma. They called their greetings and thanked the two deities for coming and took in their appearances. Beerus was wearing blue swim shorts and a white button up short sleeve shirt left undone and Whis wore an old fashioned red and white stripped singlet bathing suit for men, thick rimmed sun glasses, and wide brimmed hat.

"Eh?" Beerus leaned over to look at the silver haired female. "Seems you were right Whis. Something is different about Usagi." He looked her up and down, his eyes staying on her bulging stomach for a moment. Her overprotective mate, Bardock, stood behind her. His tail wrapped around her middle slowly caressing her stomach, his left hand around her shoulders holding her to him fiercely, and his right hand delicately pressing against her stomach feeling their brat move and kick within her.

"Yes my lord," Whis crossed over to Usagi, leaning over to look at her belly then up at her and Bardock. He held his mate close to his side, his hand resting his hand on her belly, as he tried to suppress a growl from escaping. "It seems as though our little Saiyan is going to be a Mommy. Oooohhh! That is so exciting! Isn't it Lord Beerus?"

"Yes," Beerus ground out, not letting his excitement for the female Saiyan show. "Very exciting. So we are waiting for your Father to arrive. Heh, Vegeta." He cut his eyes quickly to the Saiyan Prince.

"Yes, Lord Beerus-sama. He should be arriving any minute." He scooped Bulla up into his arms as the small child began to wander off farther into the water.

"Great. What is there to eat around here? Hopefully Goku hasn't eaten everything already." Beerus poked fun at the tall Saiyan.

"They've had me setting everything up but if we are eating. . . "

"No Goku! You will finish setting up everything and then you can go play in the water and eat. BUT not until all the tents and umbrellas are set up and the tables and the chairs." Chichi yelled at her husband, hands on her hips daring him to defy her.

"Awww man!" He turned back to opening the umbrellas and setting two small beach lounge chairs under each umbrella.

Suddenly the wind picked up and a shadow was cast over the beach. All present looked up to see the Saiyan space ship landing on the beach. Bardock pulled his mate behind him, his tail wrapped around her leg while his right hand held onto hers tightly while flaring his ki to hide her own and the brat's ki. Her left hand buried in the back of his hair slowly massaging his scalp in attempts to keep him calm. King Vegeta and Prince Tarble walked out dressed in their royal Saiyan armor flanked by Radditz, Turles, Nappa, and Tora, all dressed in their Saiyan armor. The men walked over to the Z fighters. King Vegeta bowed to Lord Beerus and Whis-sama and turned greeting his eldest son by pulling him into a tight hug, tickled his granddaughter, and greeted Bulma with a kiss to the back of her hand. Turles and Radditz made their way over to their Father.

"Father, where is Usagi?" Radditz asked looking around.

"We thought we saw her from the ship." Turles looked out towards the water scanning for his best friend turned Mother.

"I'm right here." She stuck her head out from behind Bardock's back because of his hold on her.

"Oooo." Radditz leaned forward in a teasing manner. "Are you wearing that skimpy bathing suit again?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, the one you were wearing the night our Father here claimed you?" Turles laughed loudly before being silenced by his Father's fist landing square in his face and knocking him into the sand.

Bardock turned to give his middle son a low warning growl to back off. Radditz held up his hands and moved away slowly towards Turles. Kakarott walked over to his brother who was currently holding his bloody nose. He helped him to sit up and handed his a senzu bean.

"Damn Bardock," the newly arrive tall Saiyan with a crew cut style hair and a scar running down his cheek spoke to his old team mate. "I heard you were mated but I didn't think you would find your grown sons a threat." He leaned over slightly. "Hey Usagi."

"Hey Tora." She blushed slightly hiding her face against Bardock's back. "Bardock," she leaned up and whispered into his ear sweetly.

He spun around and pulled her into his arms and up against his chest. He pressed his lips to hers passionately, burying his left hand in her hair and placed his right hand on the small of her back. Usagi latched onto his tight fitting black tank top. He pulled away smirking, satisfied with her blush stained cheeks, her glazed over eyes and her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Their tails intertwined with one another as he slowly lowered her feet to rest against the sand again.

"Well," King Vegeta chuckled seeing the display from the older Saiyan. "Seems as though you two are still very pleased to be mates." He took a step closer causing Bardock to look over his shoulder and let out a low growl. "How is my favorite general enjoying being mated?"

"It's more than I expected your majesty, in more ways than one." She looked up to Bardock telling him to move aside. He begrudgingly moved to stand beside her, his arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

All the Saiyan's jaws dropped upon seeing Usagi and her distended belly. Bardock gently placed his hand on her stomach and a kiss to the top of her head. He looked at the King whose dumb struck face quickly turned into an elated smile. He sons still stood back in shock.

"This is wonderful! Congratulations Bardock, Usagi." He walked over and slapped the tall Saiyan on the back. "What are you going to name your next son?" He laughed heartily.

"No clue." Bardock bit back quickly, trying to rain in his beast. "Hoping for a girl."

"A girl eh? Usagi," the King spoke solemnly. "I am happy for you. We will have to celebrate once the brat is born but in the mean time," he turned to the group around him, "we will celebrate my Granddaughter and drink to the brat growing in Usagi! Everyone drinks double since Usagi can't!"

Turles slowly approached his Father and Usagi. "Congratulations. So Kakarott isn't going to be the baby anymore, huh?" He kept his distance from his Father, not wanting to get punched in the face again.

"Thank you, boy." Bardock nodded at his son, calming down slightly now that he could feel the tension leaving his mate.

"It looks like you're going to give birth to a toddler, Usa." Radditz chuckled from behind his elder brother.

Usagi glared at him. "Do you see the height difference between your Father and I? You weren't a small brat either Radditz." Usagi stopped, taking a deep breath as she felt her stomach tighten.

Bardock instantly lifted her up into his arms. "Go get her a bottle of water, now." He carried her over to one of the chairs his youngest son had set up under umbrellas. He knelt beside her and pressed his hand against her belly and spoke softly in Saiyago to the brat within her. His oldest son extended the cold water to his Father and moved to sit on the chair opposite Usagi, Radditz stood behind him.

"Is she okay Father?" General concern seeping out of his voice. He had once cared for her that way but he knew his Father and Usagi had felt the pull and there was no denying their chemistry. Bardock growled at his son. Usagi gently squeezed her mate's hand causing his eyes to turn to her.

"I'm technically on bed rest which means that if I don't stay off my feet the brat could come early. I have four months left till he's born and I want him to stay in here as long as possible." She looked down at her belly as she rested her hand a top of it.

"So you know it's a boy and Father is just holding out for a girl?" Radditz chuckled as he folded his arms over his chest.

"No, just a feeling that I have. I mean, he's got three boys, what are the odds this one," she pointed to her stomach, "that this one will be a girl?"

"Might surprise you, R'sha, if a girl comes out." He kissed her cheek as he rubbed her belly.

Everyone played in the sand and water with the exception of Usagi and Bardock who sat contentedly on a beach chair under the shade in their own little world. Vegeta held Bulla in the water letting her splash and play as he watched his son, Kakarott, and his two spawns have a water battle while swimming around. Krillen and Marron were sitting on the edge of the water with Pan, Videl, and Hercule building sand castles and digging a moat. Bulma and Chichi were stretched out in the sun on a blanket talking to King Vegeta and Tarble as they bathed in the sun. Beerus and Whis rested under a beach umbrella stretched out in beach chairs. Turles, Radditz, Tora, and Nappa sat around a table drinking and talking.

"Bulma," King Vegeta spoke drawing her attention to him. "I would like to make a request that you, Vegeta and my grand brat come to Vegetasai so that we can celebrate their birthday; a true Saiyan party in two months."

"I don't foresee that being a problem." She smiled up at her Father in law.

"Except for Usagi." Chichi spoke up looking at Bulma. "She's due to have the baby around that same time, she can't travel in a space ship and she has appointments once a week with Dr. Rushing."

"Good thing Goku knows how to use instant transmission then. I know Usa won't like it but she'll just have to stay here on Earth until the celebration on Vegetasai." Bulma flipped over onto her back trying to be sure to even out her tan.

"How long does Usagi have till the brat is born?" King Vegeta asked as he lowered himself in the beach chair.

"Roughly three months." Chichi sighed. "If she can make it that long."

"What does that mean, sister?" Tarble asked as sat up in the chair looking at Bulma.

"Usagi had to spend some time in the hospital because she had started to go into labor early. They stopped it but she is on bed rest and not suppose to do really anything." Bulma glanced over to the silver haired woman who lay in Bardock's arms.

"That is not good, not good at all." King Vegeta glanced at her as well. "Is she listening to the orders given to her?"

"Not really." Chichi spoke up. "She is a Saiyan and Saiyans are very stubborn. No offense, your majesty."

The King grunted and made his way over to Usagi and stood before her. He grunted causing Usagi and Bardock to look up to him. "I hear you aren't listening to orders about resting and keeping that brat inside your belly. Then head this one from your King. Do nothing except lie around till you have this brat. I only give you permission to come to Vegetasai in order to celebrate my grand brat's birthday. Am I clear?" He leaned over them, his voice serious.

"Yes your majesty." Usagi had shrunk back slightly into her mate's arms, not use to the King yelling at her in that fashion.

"And you," he pointed to Bardock, "make sure she keeps that brat growing and doesn't do anything she isn't supposed to do."

"Of course, you majesty. Thank you." Bardock smirked down at his mate as she glared up at him.

"Be sure to bring your mate over. Bulma said we are doing cake and ice cream after presents in just a few minutes." He turned and walked back over to his chair and sat down triumphantly crossing his arms over his chest.

The Saiyans finally gave in and changed into spare swimsuits and joined in the fun. They jumped in the water to relieve the heat from sun. Trunks and Goten started splashing the older Saiyans. Usagi looked on and sighed. Sensing his mate wanting to join them he scooped her into his arms and carried them to the water.

"Bardock?! What are you. . .? "

He silenced her with kiss. "You'll feel better in the water, more relaxed than you'll be sitting in the heat and that chair." He walked into the water with her still cradled in his arms. She felt the cool water touch her back and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	14. Atti

**DISCLAIMER! I still own nothing! I do not own DBZ or SM. I also do not own the Saiyan Language, that belongs to MegaKat and she graciously allows me to use!**

**Chapter 14: Atti**

The Saiyan entourage had decided to stay on Earth until it was time to return to Vegetasai for the royal celebration of Trunks and Bulla. King Vegeta had decided all Saiyans present would train and learn what they could from his son and Kakarott; he included. He was currently seated at the large desk in the sun room listening to Usagi as she taught the young ones Saiyan culture, language, and Ihu'tre. King Vegeta had determined someone needed to be near Usagi at all times after he had caught her in the act of picking up things Bulma had told him she was not allowed to. Over the last four weeks, one Saiyan had to rotate out to ensure she didn't do anything else she wasn't allowed to do.

Usagi let out a yawn as she raised her hand to her mouth. "Goten, pib'et plus oot?"

The young black haired boy tapped the pencil against his lips as he thought. "Ood or oot?" He asked accentuating the ending letter.

"Oot." Usagi said again as she grabbed a piece of teriyaki beef jerky out of the packet and popped it into her mouth.

"Pib'oot?" He asked sheepishly, unsure if he was pronouncing it right.

"In English and Japanese." Usagi shook her head yes.

"Sixteen and juuroku." He beamed as she nodded her head again as he answered correctly.

"Trunks, ti and mai?" Usagi looked to the young prince.

"Pib'urd, thirteen, and juusan." The boy smirked at Usagi.

"Smart ass," Usagi mumbled. "In Chinese." She folded her arms over her pregnant belly.

Trunks eyes widened momentarily. "Shisan?"

"En. H'tir ne nu'or t'au Mas f'ai." Usagi waved the boys off towards the kitchen. "Wash your hands first!" She yelled after them. She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the chair and pressed her hand against her stomach; willing the tightness to go away.

"Usagi?" King Vegeta stood and walked over to her as she took long, slow, deep breathes with her hand still pressed to her stomach. "Au t'ui kot'tor. I'll go get Bulma." He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned to move towards the kitchen.

Usagi grabbed the King's wrist tightly as the pain began to ebb away and shook her head no. "It is passing now. I'm fine, j'ha." Usagi exhaled as she released his wrist. "Mah'ni, Ve'ta m'yo."

"Esi. I'll help you to the table." He took her left hand in his right.

"F'ri, Ve'ta, m'eh. . . " She shook her head no as she tried to stand on her own.

"Don't argue with me, sh. As much as you have done for ho'ta m'yo this is the least I can do. D'ha, rada." He pulled her gently from the chair and led her to the kitchen table.

He pulled out the chair for her next to his grandson and walked over to speak with Bulma. He explained to his daughter that Usagi had seemed to be in pain and refused help until he told her otherwise. The blue haired genius pulled out the med scanner and quickly ran a diagnostics on Usagi's vitals and the baby. She looked at the reading and frowned. Pulling a large water bottle from the shelf and filled it with ice water. She made her way over to Usagi with a determined look in her eyes and set the water down in front of Usagi causing the silver haired female to look up at her.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the Saiyan female. "How long?"

"R'en? What?" Usagi asked, taken aback from the look in Bulma's eyes and the pain that had returned.

"How long have you been having that pain? Those are contractions; you know that right? You have to tell me or Chichi or Bardock! Hell, you can just tell one of the boys to get me when you feel these." Bulma sighed.

"Just tell someone." Chichi said softly with a slight bit of agitation in her voice as she tossed some lo mien in a pan.

"I'm supposed to see her this afternoon." Usagi mumbled quietly as she took a sip of water and sunk down in the chair.

"Dr. Rushing is going to probably put you on complete bed rest. I am calling her right now." Bulma pulled out her phone and dialed the number. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the woman to answer. "Dr. Rushing, this is Bulma. Listen, Usagi has been having contractions and not telling anybody." Bulma looked pointedly at Usagi over her shoulder. "I know she has an appointment with you later this afternoon I just wanted you to know." Bulma paused listening to the doctor speak. "Of course, I'll monitor her until her appointment and bring the scans with me. We'll see you in two hours. Thank you, Dr. Rushing." Bulma hung up the phone and pulled out the scanner to continue monitoring her. "She wants you lying down with your feet elevated and drinking water nonstop until the appointment. You can only get up to go to the bathroom. Cril? Yeah, I listen during their lessons."

King Vegeta chuckled, _'Ho'ta m'yo definitely picked a worthy k'sha.'_

The Saiyan men walked into the kitchen from their morning of sparring. They made their way to sit at the table when Chichi cleared her throat loudly and redirected them down the hall.

"Bardock," Bulma called sweetly, "do come here for a minute."

Usagi groaned as she caught the glint in Bulma's eye and slumped down in the chair as best as she could. Bardock crossed into the kitchen, his eyes lingering on his mate for a moment before returning his attention to Prince Vegeta's blue haired mate. Bulma looked angry; her arms folded across her chest, her hip cocked to the side, and her foot tapped against the ground impatiently.

"Yes, Bulma?" He asked apprehensively at seeing the blue haired woman's ire.

"Have you been able to feel anything from Usagi through the bond you share?" The blue haired genius glared at the silver haired Saiyan.

"I've been training and I know her, she'll come out there if she thinks I'm hurt." Bardock shrugged as he took note of how close their King was sitting to his mate and her white knuckles gripping the chair seat. He opened his side of the bond feeling her discomfort and pain seeping through. He knelt down beside her and gently touched her stomach. "R'sha?" He leaned in sniffing her neck.

"Bulma is just worried." Usagi said softly, trying to contain the pain that currently ripped through her body.

"And with good reason, sh!" King Vegeta growled at the Saiyan female.

"She is having contractions and it is still too early for her to have the baby." Chichi spoke quietly as she placed a large bowl of noodles on the table.

"Usa?" Bardock touched the side of her face turning her eyes towards his. "Is that true? I'm assuming you didn't say anything to anyone?" She shook her head yes as he felt a pain start up again through the bond. He turned to Bulma from his crouched position next to his mate. "What do I do, Bulma? I know she has an appointment with the doctor today."

Bulma shook her head yes. "I'm running a continuous scan on her," she pulled a metal cuff out of a drawer and handed it to Bardock. "This needs to go on her wrist and you take her upstairs. She cannot get out of bed unless she has to go to the bathroom and she has to drink water continuously. One of us will bring some lunch up to both of you. She needs to rest and relax, that is what she and the baby need now more than anything."

Bardock scooped his mate up into his arms and kissed her causing the protest she was about utter to die on her lips. He pressed his forehead against hers breathing in her scent. As he passed the other Saiyans on the stairs they stopped watching as their commander was carried by her mate.

"Father," Kakarott spoke softly, "is Usagi okay? Is the baby okay?"

"She has to rest." Bardock's kio rising to the surface out of concern for his mate.

"You're having those things, contractions, again aren't you?" Vegeta looked pointedly at the silver haired Saiyan female. He knew her answer when she turned her face into her mate's chest trying to hide from all of them. "You have to tell someone. No wonder Bulma is furious."

Vegeta walked off towards the kitchen with everyone but Kakarott, Radditz, and Turles following him. Bardock resumed walking down the hall to their room with his sons following them closely. His youngest moved into the room and propped pillows up for his father to rest Usagi against. Radditz moved the over to the window and pulled the curtains closed. Turles picked up the remote, turned on the television, and handed the remote to Usagi after giving her a soft smile. The silver haired Saiyan shrank into the pillows at the feeling of all their eyes on her.

"Hey," Kakarott spoke softly, "don't worry Usagi. We'll take care of everything, you just relax. We're family." He gave her a goofy smile trying to help put her at ease and walked out of the room. Radditz followed after his younger brother.

"Ja'ta? Let us know what we can do? How we can help?" Turles asked from the door way, his concern evident in his eyes as he looked over Usagi.

Bardock nodded his head yes as he sat on the bed next to his mate. Turles closed the door behind him. He placed his left hand on her stomach feeling it tighten and their child move when it stopped. Bulma called softly from the door letting them know they had food for the couple. Bardock stood from the bed and opened the door for Bulma and Chichi to come into the room with trays of food. They set them down on the bed and left the room. Usagi scooted herself up into a sitting position and crossed her legs. Bardock slid into bed beside her and pulled a tray up to them. He picked up a bowl of chicken low mien and using the chopsticks offered a bite to her. She rolled her eyes and looked at him pointedly before opening her mouth and accepting the bite.

"I know you don't like this," he dropped his right hand to her belly feeling it tighten again causing his concern to grow, "but we need to do what the doctor and Bulma suggest. This atti and you are all that matter to me. Buh'tir, until ji'shu, stay in bed and do what they tell you to." He dropped his nose to her neck, breathing in her scent to calm him down.

"G'in," she touched the side of his face, "for you and the br'at. I should get up and get ready in half an hour so that I can go with Bulma to the doctor's appointment."

"Rest r'sha, I'll get you up when it is time. I'm going to shower and dress." Bardock kissed her softly and handed her the glass of water. He stepped into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the water. Leaning against the bathroom counter he began shaking; his beast rising to the surface at the thought of anything happening to his mate. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the hot spray of the water.

An hour later they were in the car and headed to the doctor's office inside of hospital. Bardock and Usagi sat in chairs as Bulma signed them in with the receptionist. She sat beside Usagi holding a clipboard and asked her questions. Once they were filled out Bulma handed the clipboard over to Usagi and Bardock instructing them to sign their names on the lines below. She stood and took the papers back to the receptionist who in turn handed Bulma another packet to fill out. Bulma huffed exasperated and sat beside Usagi.

"This one is about your birth plan. They have to have it on file and need to know what measure they need to take should something go wrong." She sighed seeing Bardock bristle in anger.

"What do you mean go wrong?" His voice taking on a slight growl as he glanced up to the reception desk.

"If Usagi's heart fails or the baby goes in to distress. They need to know who you want them to save or help first." Bulma knew this was not a subject that the Saiyan race did not want to talk about.

"Usagi, they save her first, she is more important." He pulled his mate closer to him, the thought of losing her setting his beast on edge even more than it had already been.

"Bardock," Usagi said quietly. "The br'at, Bulma, attention should first go the br'at should anything happen with me but I am a Saiyan so I will be fine. We're not discussing this Bardock, the br'at will need more help than me. I'm tough." She winked at him, attempting to lighten his mood. She took the clipboard from Bulma and signed quickly before handing it back to her. "Besides, nothing is going to happen to me r'sha. I survived Frieza; I am more than confident that I can survive ji'shu." She kissed his lips softly.

"Bardock has to sign as well, Usagi." She held it out to him softly.

He quickly scribbled his name on the line after a moments hesitation and gave it back to Bulma. Placing his head against the side of her face and his hand over her belly as he spoke softly, "I won't lose you. Promise me."

"Ja'hi ih nava m'yo." She laced her fingers through his hand that rested on her belly.

Bulma smiled at the tender moment between the couple as she made her way back to the chairs. She sat softly as to not disturb them while they conversed in their Saiyan language.

"Son, Usagi." A nurse stood at the door holding it open for them.

The three of them stood up and walked towards to the nurse and down a hallway into a small room where they waited for Dr. Rushing to come to them. The nurse had taken Usagi's vitals and weight and given her a gown to change into. Bardock helped Usagi onto the table once she was dressed in the gown. Bulma was fiddling with her scanner and making it ready to transfer to Dr. Rushing once she entered the room. The door opened to reveal Dr. Rushing wearing a black pencil skirt with an aqua button up shirt tucked into the skirt, a black pair of heels donned her feet, and her long hair loose and flowed down her back.

"Hello Usagi, Bardock, Bulma. So we are having contractions, is that right?" She stuck her hand under the sanitizer and rubbed them together. "Can you lay back for me? Bulma, if you'll upload the data for me onto that computer while I check her out I would appreciate it." She pulled the stirrups out from the bottom of the table and placed Usagi's feet in them. Pulling on a pair of gloves he mashed lightly on Usagi's belly feeling the rigidness of it and the placement of the baby. Her brow furrowed as she pushed on both sides at the same time. She moved down and lifted the blanket. "I'm going to do a quick cervical check, okay?" She frowned even more and turned to Bulma to look at the data had uploaded and shook her head. Dr. Rushing sat down on the stool and pulled the blanket back over Usagi's legs. She stripped the gloves off her hands and looked to the couple. "Okay, so here is where we are. You are 90% effaced and 4 centimeters dilated. Do you know if you have lost your mucus plug?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders and looked at Bulma for an explanation.

"It is a booger like consistency, Usa, and can be a variety of colors. You would have noticed it in your underwear or when you wiped after going to the bathroom." Bulma's cheek tinged a little as she explained to her what it was.

"I think so." Usagi's voice holding a slight nervous tone to it as she looked at the doctor.

"You are going to have to be on bed rest until your water breaks. Your body probably thinks that it is ready to deliver based on how large the baby is and how small you are. You are going to have to be on bed rest and drink plenty of fluids. I recommend laying flat on your back with your legs and feet elevated. This will help you to relax and keep this baby cooking for a little bit longer to allow for lung development." She turned to look at Bardock. "Do you think you can make sure she adheres to this?" Bardock nodded his head yes in agreement.

Bulma snorted, "There is an armada of their people at Capsule Corp right now. Trust me; they won't let anything happen to her."

"Well then, I don't see any reason you have to stay in the hospital as long as you follow the rules. I am going to use telemedicine to keep track of your vitals. Bulma can you send these to me daily? I want to monitor her 24 hours a day for any changes."

"Of course." Bulma nodded and added the email to Usagi's folder that contained her vitals and set them up to report in every 24 hours.

"Alright, have a good day and rest." Dr. Rushing left the room closing the door behind her.

Usagi redressed and they left the hospital making their way back to Capsule Corp. As they pulled up everyone was waiting outside for them. Bardock got out of the car and picked up Usagi who put up little protest as he glared at her. Bulma filled everyone in that Usagi was on bed rest and could only get up for minimal movement. Bardock laid Usagi in the middle of the bed on her left side and spooned in behind her. His head propped up on his left hand and his right hand gently rubbing her stomach. A light knock on the door brought his attention to the door before he heard the young prince and his grandson outside. They slowly entered the room and crossed over to sit on the edge of the bed before Usagi.

"Are you okay, Ma'ta?" Goten asked softly with worry filling his tiny eyes.

"G'in, Goten. I am fine." She reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a soft reassuring squeeze.

"But Papa and Ja'ja'ta said you have to stay in bed until the baby comes." Trunks said as he looked down at her bulging middle.

"That's right br'ats. She has to stay in bed and relax until the atti comes." Bardock said softly as he nuzzled his nose into the top of his mates head, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Can we come in here for lessons?" Goten asked looking to his grandfather for permission.

"Of course, ho'ta," smiling at both of the boys. "You both have to learn as much as you can before we go to Vegeta-sai again." She held her hand to her mouth as she yawned.

"Br'ats, go and let my mate rest. You can come visit again after supper." Bardock jerked his head towards the door. The boys quickly darted out of the room after giving Usagi a hug and a quick hug to Bardock.

The days passed quickly and three weeks later Usagi's vitals and readings were leveling out. Dr. Rushing had called to tell Bulma that she could get out of bed a little more and have minimal movement and freedom. Usagi almost jumped out of bed when Bulma had come upstairs to tell her while she was teaching the boys. Once the lesson was over she and the boys made their way downstairs. Trunks and Goten stayed by her side as they made their way to the living room where Bulma and Chichi were folding laundry and talking. Usagi shooed the boys outside to train as she sat in one of the recliners and rested her hand on stomach feeling the baby move and flip within her.

Chichi put the shirt she was folding back in the basket and crossed over to Usagi. "Are you okay? It isn't the baby, is it?"

"The atti is just moving a lot." She smiled up to Chichi and grabbed her hand placing it on her stomach allowing her to feel the baby moving within.

The dark haired woman let out a joyful laugh. "I forgot how magical this felt." Chichi smiled at the woman.

Bulma's eyes held an unasked question as she looked longingly at the interaction between her best friend and her mate's best friend. Usagi caught the look in Bulma's eyes and beckoned her over. She placed the blue haired woman's hand on the opposite of Chichi's. Bulma's eyes lit up as she felt as the baby move and press against her hand.

"I forget how wonderful this feels. You have to let us hold the baby whenever you get tired!" Bulma squealed as the baby pressed against her hand again.

Usagi's eyes squinted as she leaned closer to Bulma and sniffed. She snatched the blue haired woman's wrist and sniffed the pulse point. Usagi released her wrist and laughed heartily.

"You'll know that feeling again soon. Has Vegeta been acting differently lately?" Usagi questioned when Bulma looked at her quizzically.

"He's been a little more protective and affectionate like he was with. . . . Are you telling me . . . . . ?" Her right hand ghosted over her lower stomach softly as her eyes went wide. "But my period isn't due for another two weeks. You can't possibly know that already."

"A Saiyans nose is never wrong. Go pee on that stick thing of yours if you don't believe me. I would guess you are maybe five weeks along based on the smell and the small ki that is right there." Usagi pointed to her lower stomach and watched as Bulma darted off upstairs to the bathroom.

Chichi and Usagi shared a laugh. Chichi returned to folding the clothes in her basket. Usagi pulled Bulma's basket close to her as she began helping fold the laundry. Vegeta walked in the living room and stopped to see Usagi sitting in the recliner while folding laundry over her rounded belly.

"Congratulations are in order, Ve'ho m'yo." Usagi said with a bit amusement in her voice.

He looked at her stoically. "In regards to what, Usagi?"

"You managed to put another br'at in Bulma. I wonder if this one will be a ho'ta or ho'sh. I smelled it on her just a few minutes ago and she ran upstairs to take a test."

As if on cue, Bulma came running down stairs and at seeing Vegeta she launched herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him passionately while holding the pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant Vegeta! We're having another baby!" She hugged him tightly.

He placed his lips by her ear and whispered softly, "Should we go upstairs to celebrate." His lips ghosting over the mating mark. Her answer only coming out as a shake of her head. Vegeta scooped her up into his arms and flew up the stairs to their bedroom.

Chichi stood from her spot on the couch and picked up the basket placing it at the foot of the stairs. She moved back to sit beside Usagi and helped her finish the basket she was working on to quickly finish it so that she could start on lunch for the horde of Saiyans. Usagi and Chichi made their way to the kitchen. Usagi sat at the bar top in one of the tall chairs and helped Chichi cut and peel vegetable and meat. Occasionally Usagi stopped cutting and her cheeks would turn red with embarrassment.

"Usa, are you okay?" Chichi asked she took the diced onions from her.

"Yeah, just wish I could make their room sound proof. Are Bardock and I that loud and vulgar?" Usagi asked as her cheeks turned even redder.

"You and Ja'ta are so much worse." Radditz snagged one of uncut carrots from Usagi's pile.

"Maybe you should turn on music before you two go at it after my little brother is born." Turles teased his best friend.

Usagi hurled a piece of celery at him which he easily caught and took a bite out of it. King Vegeta walked in the kitchen talking with Bardock Nappa about the plans for guard detail during the celebration on Vegeta-sai. Bardock moved quickly to stand behind his mate, his hands resting on her belly as she cut up vegetables. He spoke soft sweet words to their unborn child that rested within her.

"Ve'ta Vegeta, when are we going to Vegeta-sai?" Usagi asked as he sat beside her at the bar top.

"You and Bardock will be staying here on Earth while the rest of us leave tomorrow. Don't make that face at me. You are just now allowed to stand up and walk down the stairs. The strain of going p'ue could cause ji'shu. I am not risking that." King Vegeta spoke as he snagged a cherry and popped it into his mouth.

"Actually," Bulma said melodically as she and Vegeta entered the kitchen, "I already spoke with Dr. Rushing about Usagi going on a small trip before the baby comes and she said that would be fine so she can go with us to Vegeta-sai. Now, Chichi want do you need help with?"

Usagi nodded her thanks to Bulma and began pouring milk into the bowl that contained eggs and whisked them together. Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he let her walk over to help Chichi with lunch. Bardock carried the bowl over to the two women and watched as they took shrimp and dipped it in the egg mixture, then a flour mix, egg wash again, and then the panko bread crumbs before putting them in a hot oil pan. The two women ordered each of the men to take a large bowl or large plate to the table as they finished frying the chicken and shrimp. Usagi stood from the chair and stretched her back as she picked up a stack of plates to carry to the table. Trunks and Goten each took half of the plates from her and carried them to the table and gave everyone a plate. Bulma and Chichi carried the large plates over to the table and set them down. Vegeta pulled Bulma into his lap and loaded their plate down with food and offered her a bite.

"Bulma and I have an announcement." The oldest dark haired Prince announced quickly as he picked up a piece of chicken with the chopsticks bringing it to his mate's lips. "There is going to be another Saiyan prince or princess in 9 months."

"This is wonderful news! Just another thing to celebrate on Vegeta-sai." Tarble cheered loudly. "Congratulations, sh'fr and ta'fr!" He raised his glass in salute to them.

The rest of the table raised their glasses echoing their own congratulations to the couple. Once they were finished with the meal Chichi and Bulma began clearing the table and cleaning the dishes. Trunks and Goten helped their mothers in the kitchen while the Saiyan men moved into the living room to sit and talk about the rooming situation and everyone's guard duties once they arrived back on Vegeta-sai. Bardock pulled his mate to sit beside him on one of the couches. Bulma and Chichi carried two trays into the living room, one full of cheesecakes and the other with coffee and hot tea. When they had finished the dessert Goku, Radditz, and Turles gathered the plates and carried them to the kitchen. All present had agreed to have a lazy remainder of the day watching movies together. Bulma and Usagi had drifted off to sleep as the third movie had finished up. Chichi took over and ordered a meal of pizza to be delivered because she knew she would not be able to cook enough food for all of the Saiyans alone.

The next morning Capsule Corp was all a hustle and bustle as they Saiyans prepared to leave for Vegeta-sai. Bulma carried a diaper full of bottles, diapers and wipes for Bulla. Vegeta held Bulla in his arms Trunks stood next to his Father's right leg waiting for them to leave. Radditz, Nappa, Turles, and Toma stood out with on the back lawn. Everyone gathered together and formed a circle. Goku touched his fingers to his forehead and they disappeared from Earth only to reappear on Vegeta-sai just inside the royal gardens. Everyone made their rooms in order settle in for their stay on the planet. The celebration would take place in three days. Everyone was staying in a room in the palace. Once they settled Kakarott made his way to Vegeta's ki and knocked on the door.

"Radditz and Turles were telling me there are sparring rings around here. I wanted to go check them out, wanna come with me?" He gave his signature goofy grin towards the prince.

"G'in Kakarott, let's go show these Saiyans a true super Saiyan fight." Vegeta turned back to Bulma. "I'll be back later; Usagi is just down the hall."

Bulma waved him off as she changed Bulla's diaper. As they walked down the hall they found Trunks and Goten walking around looking out a window. Goku walked up behind the boys to see what they were looking at. He spotted the sparring rings just below them and jumped out of the window and called for Vegeta and the boys to follow them. They jumped out of the window and landed in the training ring. The Saiyans bowed as their Prince crossed before them making their way to one of the ring.

"Dad, can Goten and I spar too?" Trunks looked up at his Father.

Vegeta smirked. "We'll let the boys go first, Kakarott. Don't jump straight to super Saiyan, boy."

"Yes sir! Come on Goten!"

"And no ki blast!" Goku called after the boys.

The two small boys took up the center of one of the rings and bowed to one another before dropping into fighting stances. They charged at one another throwing punches furiously. Trunks landed a punch Goten's face causing the black haired boy to go flying backwards. Goten looked up from his crouched position to see Trunks flying towards him fist pulled back ready to strike. He evaded the attack and took off into the air waiting for Trunks to catch up to him. The boys threw punches and kicks at one another as the floated in the air above the crowd of Saiyans.

"So you told them not to go super yet, huh?" Usagi stood next to Vegeta as she watched the boy's aerial battle.

"We told them to wait a little bit. Shouldn't you be resting?" Goku leaned forward looking at her.

"I feel fine Kakarott, must be the Vegeta-sai air. Don't worry; I'll sit if and when I need to." She rubbed her belly. "Would you tell your ta'fr not to worry?"

"Kakarott is right. You need not over do it." Vegeta spoke without breaking eye contact from the sparring young ones.

Usagi looked up to the boys as they fought. "DO IT BOYS! GO ALL OUT! DON'T HOLD BACK!"

The Saiyans around them looked at Usagi as she shouted up to the boys. Vegeta smirked as the boys nodded and began to power up. Goku stood next to them squirming with excitement as the boys ki sky rocketed as they neared Super Saiyan. The Saiyans around them stepped back in shock as their eyes grew wide. The boys erupted in golden ki and smirked at their Father's and went back to fighting.

"It can't be!"

"Ki'po?!"

"From two br'ats?!"

"How is this even possible?"

"Ihu'tre ih ki'po!"

The three Saiyan adults looked at one another, nodded their heads, and turned to face the crowd behind them. They quickly powered up to the level of legendary and watched as many of the Saiyans walked away while some stood shell shocked and others fell prostrate on the ground before them. Bardock came flying in Super Saiyan and landed beside his mate checking her over and scanning the surrounding area for any signs of danger. She gently touched his cheek and pulled his face to hers softly kissing his lips. Radditz and Turles landed beside their Father on guard as well.

"Ih ba'dum br'ats ih ki'po?"

Usagi pulled away from Bardock and turned on the Saiyan Elite. She ascended to level two and moved quickly before him and pinning him to the ground by his throat growling in his face. "Hi'nah! Au nava'f'ri! M'eh tai'ji au! None of you are to lay a hand on or even think of touching either of those ho'tas and I will personally kill you slowly and painfully! Am I understood?!" She growled as she glanced at the men around her.

"G'in!" A loud chorus rang out from the training ground.

Usagi stood releasing his throat and glaring down at him. "Get out of my sight," she formed a ki blast in her hand, "and if I ever see you near either of them again or anywhere near them I will kill you. Cril?!"

"G'in." He scampered back and away from her and out of the training grounds.

Bardock walked over to his mate in her still ascended form and gently touched her back. She dropped back to her normal power level and walked back over to Vegeta and Goku.

"Did you really have to threaten him Usagi?" Goku asked still ascended in level one.

"Tell me Kakarott, do you know what they called the br'ats?" She looked from him to the boys.

"Umm. No." He scratched the back of his head.

"He called them flawed, imperfect, and impure because they aren't full blooded Saiyans. She was nicer to him than I would have been. I would have killed him right there." Vegeta snorted.

"Oh, should we be worried?" He looked to his Father and brothers.

"Not with the way Usagi handled that f'riva." Turles nodded to her. "You didn't over do it with that did you?"

"F'ri, I actually feel a lot more relaxed after that. Aren't you two going to show them true Saiyan strength?" Usagi looked at the prince and her son.

"Yeah! What do you think Vegeta, start out at this level and then jump straight to blue?" Goku stretched real quick and turned towards the younger Saiyan.

"We'll start out at this level then move to blue. Come on Kakarott." Vegeta moved to the larger ring next to their sons.

"There's a level higher than what you just went to Usagi?" Radditz looked between the three of them.

"You didn't show them all the forms? Tapa, start out in this one and then move slowly up to blue. Drag it out." Usagi laughed at the shocked expressions of the brothers and Bardock.

Later that night Usagi lay in bed on her left side taking slow deep breathes trying to calm squirming child in her belly. Bardock slipped in bed beside her and placed his hand on her belly and felt their child moving around more than normal in his mate's belly. He pulled out the scanner Bulma normally used to scan his mate. He checked her vitals and she didn't seem to be having contractions or in any pain. The baby just seemed to be very active tonight. He slid in behind her and began to purr trying to calm the baby. The couple drifted off to sleep cuddled together with their hands intertwined.

Three days later the ceremony was set up and everyone was gathering to the throne room. The Saiyan royalty and their guards stood in a hall off to the side of the throne room waiting to enter. King Vegeta and Prince Tarble stood at the front of the group. Prince Vegeta in royal armor and his cape with Bulla in his arms wearing a Saiyan dress. Bulma stood next to him in a dark blue dress with the royal Saiyan crest on each shoulder holding a cape that was pinned to her back and Trunks standing next to his mother in a carbon copy of his father, uncle and grandfather's outfit. Goten stood next to him talking animatedly about the armor they were wearing and everything that had gotten to do so far. His under armor was black and his armor was white with the insignia marking him as the training partner to the young prince, his boots gloves were also white. Goku opted for a dark blue set of armor like Vegeta and stood behind his son with Chichi on his right in an orange dress that she kept tugging at to cover herself more and her hair was down; something she rarely did. Radditz stood next to his brother in his singlet style armor with Turles in a similar outfit; Nappa also sported a matching outfit. Bardock stood next to the tall bald general with his normal long pants, armor, and bandana tied around his head. Usagi was standing next to her mate wearing blue dress that trailed to the floor and covered her. She sported her under armor shorts and boots under the dress. He took note of how she was cradling the lower part of her stomach and was chewing on the inside of her cheek; he couldn't feel anything through the bond and knew she was blocking him. King Vegeta nodded that it was time to make their way into the throne room.

Bardock wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist as they walked out and whispered softly into her hair. "R'sha, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the br'at is just moving a lot today and I feel like it is moving lower. Bulma said that happens when it gets closer to time. I'm fine, really." She rubbed his hand that lay on her stomach.

"You should go lay down then. They would understand and if Bulma knew. . ." His eyes landed on the blue haired princess.

"No! Don't you dare say a word! We are their royal guards and have to be present for this. I'll lie down after the ceremony is complete. I promise." She took her place behind Vegeta next to Nappa as King Vegeta began his speech. Usagi felt a sharp pain roll through her stomach and grabbed Bardock's hand tightly.

"R'sha, open the bond and let me take whatever pain you are feeling. I can see your pain but I can't feel it. Please?" He sighed with relief when she opened the bond and quickly felt panic set in at the small amount of pain she was sharing with him. "Tapa sh, how long have you been feeling this?"

"Since we finished breakfast but I'll be fine. Now, hush." Usagi grunted as another wave washed through her. She gripped Bardock's hand tightly and tried to keep from bending over in pain.

"R'sha," Bardock whispered the worry and concern evident in his voice, "let me take more of it. You are hurting too much."

Usagi shook her head yes as she opened the bond more and allowed Bardock to take a quarter of the pain she was feeling. He pulled her closer to his side and wrapped his left arm around her waist holding her left hand in his. He placed his right hand on her stomach feeling it contract and tighten for long periods of time with almost no breaks. As the ceremony finished Usagi could no longer ignore the pain as it intensified and would have fallen to her knees had Bardock not had a hold on her. Bulma and Chichi rushed over to her side.

"Usagi, is it the baby?" Bulma asked as she pulled out the scanner.

She could only nod her head yes as the pain rolled through her. Bardock looked at the two women helplessly and pleading with his eyes for them to help her. Chichi reached out to Usagi and rubbed her arm.

"She is in labor. Usagi how long have you felt like this?" Bulma flipped through the scans.

Usagi opened her mouth to answer but was only able to scream out in pain as another strong contraction ripped through her body.

"This morning, she just told me it started this morning. What do I do?" Bardock looked between the three women.

"First you calm down." Chichi smiled up at her father in law. "You aren't any good to her if you panic and then we lay her down and she gives birth. Is there a certain place we should take her? Giving birth is a messy process."

"To our room, it is closer than anything else." Bardock answered as he looked at his mate seeing her shake her head in agreement. He scooped her up into his arms and turned to go to their room in the palace. He stopped when Bulma and Chichi both let out large gasps and cautioned him to stop. He looked down on the ground where their eyes were focused. Blood, there was blood on the ground where his mate had just been standing. He looked to see that it was coating her legs and he could feel it pooling on his arm. He looked at the two women with fear.

"Chichi, you have to go with Bardock to Earth now!" Bulma looked at the scanner again. "Placenta abruption, shit. Goku! Get them to Earth now and then come back for us!"

Bardock set Usagi down on her feet and kept his left arm wrapped around her middle as he brought two fingers on his right up to the middle of his forehead. Chichi quickly grabbed onto Usagi's arm and took the offered scanner from Bulma. They disappeared from Vegeta-sai and appeared on Earth in the middle of the hospital lobby. Bardock scooped Usagi up into his arms and looked to Chichi.

"Where do we go?" He asked his daughter in law.

She nodded her head as she looked at Usagi's pale form and made her way forward. They walked over to the elevator and pushed the button marked four. They entered the labor and delivery ward. Chichi rushed forward to the desk as Bardock carried his pregnant mate to the desk.

"Son, Usagi. She is pregnant and started experiencing contractions this morning and is now bleeding, heavily. She's 34 weeks along and Dr. Rushing is her physician." Chichi rambled off quickly and pulled out the scanner. "Bulma Briefs sent me with this scanner that has all of the readings on it."

The nurse moved quickly and ushered them into a private room and gave them instructions on what to do as another nurse paged Dr. Rushing stat. The nurse in the room with them pulled on a pair of gloves and gave Usagi a quick exam while another nurse took the device from Chichi and uploaded the information. Dr. Rushing entered the room pulling her hair up moments later. She took over the exam herself and made a quick assessment.

"Usagi, we are going to have to perform a cesarean section. I know you signed your paper work that said you were okay with that but we need a verbal consent right now to do an emergency surgery. Mr. Son will have to sign some forms. Do you give us consent?" Dr. Rushing asked as she took a clip board from the nurse and signed and initialed the forms.

"Yes!" Usagi yelled through the pain of another contraction.

The nurse handed the forms to Bardock and showed him where to sign. Dr. Rushing walked out of the room with the other nurse and began giving orders. Bardock thrust the clipboard back into the nurse's hands and dropped down beside Usagi. He gripped her hand tightly in his right hand while he brushed back her hair with his right hand. The female nurse started an IV in Usagi's left arm and began pushing medication that would put her under for the procedure since there was no time for an epidural. Three male nurses walked in the room causing Bardock to growl loudly. Chichi tried to calm Bardock down by explaining that they were only there to get Usagi on the other bed for transportation to the operating room. He picked up Usagi and placed her on the bed and held her hand as they walked down the hallway.

"J'ha m'eh," Usagi grunted through the pain, "ih atti, n'ta m'yau atti."

"J'ha." He held onto her hand as they wheeled her into the room where he couldn't enter.

Chichi walked up to Bardock and led him to the waiting area. She watched as he paced the floor, his worry evident. Suddenly the empty room was full of all their friends and family. Chichi walked up to Goku and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Turles and Radditz walked over to the father and began asking questions.

"I don't know!" He roared loudly.

Bulma frowned and pulled out of Vegeta's arms and left the waiting area. She walked down the hall and found the gallery of the operating room. She looked on as Dr. Rushing picked up a scalpel and began to cut Usagi's lower belly open. Bulma pressed the communication button. "Rose, Dr. Rushing, its Bulma. What is going on? What can I do?"

"Placenta Abruption like you thought Bulma. Thank you for the scans. We are going to have to take the baby out and see what we can do after that. She is losing too much blood and we are trying to replenish it using the cell saver but she is just losing it too quickly. Do you know if any of her people share the same blood as her?" The doctor never looked up as she worked feverishly.

"I don't know but I can find out. I'll be right back." Bulma rushed out of the room and down the hall way.

As she entered the waiting area all eyes were on her. Stopping at the nurses' station momentarily she grabbed her med scanner and ordered a nurse to gather a blood draw kit before rushing off. She was out of breathe and her eyes were wide as she entered the waiting area. "She needs blood. Usagi needs blood and I need to check the blood type of all Saiyans present."

Bardock stepped forward first. "Do what you need to do, Ve'ho."

Bulma placed his finger on the scanner and a small needle pricked his finger drawing a small amount of blood. The results flashed red across the screen stating that he was not a match. Radditz and Turles offered their fingers as well only to have the same result. Vegeta stepped up next and placed his finger on the needle. A small smile flashed across Bulma's face as the results showed that his blood was in fact compatible with Usagi's. Just at that moment the nurse walked in with the kit. Vegeta sat down as instructed and offered his arm to the nurse. King Vegeta and Tarble also offered their samples only to learn they were not a match. Goku walked up hesitantly to Bulma.

"I don't like needles but it is for Usagi." He placed his finger over the same spot as the others. "She's done so much for us this is the least I can do."

"Goku," Bulma looked up to him and smiled, "you're a match. Sit down."

The nurse quickly moved over to the taller Saiyan, needle in hand after she prepped him. He stood and quickly walked away from the nurse to the other side of the room. Bardock phased behind his son and knocked him out before depositing him back in the chair. The nurse looked horrified at the display.

"I have to have his consent to be able to draw his blood." She spoke softly.

"He's my son, I give you permission. Now do it!" Bardock's beast growled at the small human female.

"He is an adult sir and you can no longer give permission for him." She took a step back, terrified at the way the man was looking at her and growling.

"I'm his wife," Chichi stepped forward, "and I give you permission."

The nurse quickly hooked Goku up to the machine and started taking his blood. She unhooked the bag from Vegeta and moved to take the needle from his arm. The Saiyan prince's hand grabbed her wrist stopping her movements.

"She needs more blood than one bag. Start another bag, now!" He growled at the woman.

Bulma took the first bag of blood from Vegeta and rushed down the hallway to the OR. She stripped down in the changing room and pulled on sterile scrubs, scrub cap, a mask and shoe covers. She busted into the operating room and paused momentarily at the panic that filled the room. Usagi was splayed open on the table as Dr. Rushing worked to pull the baby from her. Bulma rushed the blood to the anesthesiologist and looked on. Dr. Rushing pulled the baby free and passed it over to the pediatric nurse and doctor. Everyone's eyes flew to the monitor as it emitted a long tone signaling that Usagi's heart had stopped.

"Start compressions! We have to get the other baby out now!" Dr. Rushing ordered.

"Other baby? Twins? She was pregnant with twins?" Bulma asked as she peered over the sterile drape and then down at the silver haired woman's face.

"Yes Bulma. I don't know how I missed it but she has two children." She pulled the second baby out and quickly began closing her up. "Get the epi and paddles ready. We are not losing her! BULMA! Leave, now. She is your friend and you don't need to see this. Go check on those babies and give her husband some good news. Alright, internal organs are closed and covered. Push more epi and get me the paddles." A nurse walked in carrying three more bags of blood. "Good, get those up and transfusing as quickly as possible."

As Bulma followed the two small cots out of the operating room a bright light filled the room. She turned around to see the light fading around Usagi and her heart started up weakly again on its own. Dr. Rushing returned to closing up the silver haired woman with a rapid speed. As Bulma and the two cots exited the room they found Bardock in the hall rushing towards them. Radditz and Turles on his heel each sporting fresh and bloody bruises on their faces. Bulma held up her hands signaling for them to stop.

"She is okay, Usagi is alive. I know you felt it through the bond that she died for a moment but they got her back. You don't want to see her like that right now. Hold up!" She called out to the two nurses that were currently pushing the cots down the hall. "This is the Father," she grabbed Bardock's arm tugging him away from the door, "and two of the brothers. Let them see. Come on." Bulma lightly tugged on Bardock's arm pulling him slightly down the hall.

They walked down the hall towards the two people. Bardock looked at the two cots for a stunned moment. One was wrapped in a pink blanket and the other in a blue blanket. He looked back and forth between the two cots and then up to Bulma. Turles and Radditz started giggling at the look on their father's face.

"Looks like you were both right, Ja'ta." Turles slapped his Father on the back.

"You have a new ho'ta and ho'sh. Congratulations Ja'ta. I'll go inform everyone." Radditz nodded to his father and walked away.


End file.
